The prophecy of the Ancient Goddess
by tealana
Summary: part 6 of 'a sisters revenge' series. continuance to karai returns and old world past. The time has finally come—trials, of ancient ways in combat. Trials of self-purification and self-discovery, will these trials uncover and release the inner goddess within? Cursed by her blood, cursed by the written prophecy and cursed by destiny foretold to become the reincarnated goddess.
1. prologue

**Prologue **

_**...March 9**__**th**__**, 1996 (10 years before—2 ½ years before the sisterly reunion)...**_

_**...10:52pm—outside the Stardust night club of Boston...**_

Walking out of the nightclub with two friends (BFF's), laughing—enjoying themselves, having a great time. Walked together in a strong group as they waited on the sidewalk, hailing for a cab to be taken home, safely as they were alittle too intoxicated by alcohol and not permitted to drive—taking a cab was the most sensible and appropriate decision. Holding the door as her friends, climbed in the back then leaned out the window and said. "Aren't you coming?" Julie asked.

"_Nah_, I'll ride home." Rachella answered, leaning over—softly glanced her friends, softly smiled. "You can't! Get in, you drank too." Serena protested. "That would be true if I did drink, alcohol but luckily for tonight, I didn't. I have to work in the morning." Rachella added.

"Alright—burp! Oh, pardon me. Let's just ho—hope that I don't—I think, I'm gonna—" Julie pulled back in and then quickly opened the other door, emptied all contents on the road—luckily it were very busy as the nightclub is established away from the main street. "Ugh! Gross. Now you make me wanna to puke, Jules." Serena disgustedly glanced.

"I better let you girls go or the meter will go sky rocket." Rachella insisted. "Call us when you get home." Julie pleaded. "Don't worry so much, Jules—you'll get wrinkles." Rachella joked.

"I will not—do you look I have one right now?" Julie quickly searched through her bag and looked the pocket mirror. "Goodnight, girls." Rachella farewelled, walking away. Both young women, poked their heads out and replied. "Night—don't let the night bugs bite!"

Rachella stopped, turned and smiled, giggling then continued on to the alleyway where her motorcycle waited in the dark. Unknowingly that she was followed by three male strangers that sought for trouble or something—to satisfy their urge.

Walking down the alley, searching through her little handbag for the key to her motorcycle—when she noticed other footsteps than her own, quickly looked over her shoulder. Showed complete no interest and assumed they were also passing through—watching above, in the winding shadows.

Crouching on the rooftop's ledge, vigilantly watched as the unaware young woman is targeted for unwanted violence that is planned by three vile men—whom wished to satisfy their certain—_needs_.

Continued searching through her bag, then as she finally found what was needed—not noticeably vigilant, taken from behind. Dropped her keys and bag as she tried to break free but wasn't strong enough—dragged to the nearest, what appears to be covered by a large dumpster. Viciously thrown down to the ground, upon a large filthy torn and laid down cardboard box—tried to get back up only to be violently slugged, on conscious.

The three men argued, whom will be first as their tempers worsen. Meanwhile, up above and behind them—Neesa watched, grew angry, taking out of her pocket three darts and dart thrower. Preparing to shoot the first in the vile men.

The leader of the group had finally decided whom will be first while two watched on and waited their turn. As the first stepped forward and unzipped his denim, he quickly turned when a loud yelp filled the air.

"What the hell?" one exclaimed

"Brent!" another shouted, kneeling to his friend's side. Gasping, choking upon his own blood as the darts pierced his jugular. Quickly re-dressed himself and went to his friend's side—leaving the young woman be.

"What happened? Brent—hang on." Anthony pleaded. Leaned his head back and took his last breath then died. The two friends, lowered their heads and lowly sobbed—unknowing they were hunted and will be punished for their vile intentions.

Leaped down from the rooftop, hid in the shadows and watched on as the two men—looked about, whom had murdered their friend. Took another dart from her belt and targeted the second man—targeting his throat.

Received the dart in his jugular also, instead of enduring a slow agonizing death—he died instantly as the dart had pierced deeply and met with the main artery. "David!" Anthony cried.

"No one can save you—_vile_ fiend." She lowly growled, viled with disgust as she unsheathed her sword quickly.

"Who are you—come out!" Anthony demanded. Neesa stepped out from the shadows, partly. Anthony glared with erotic smirk but felt angry as his friends laid on the ground, their blood split. "Pretty lil thing, you are—aren't you? Let's not play with dangerous toys."

"That is quite far enough—don't move any _closer_." Neesa demanded, lowly—pointing her sword towards his throat. "Let's not play this game, c'mon—put it down."

"_Let's not."_

"I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you then." He replied. "Not if I hurt you first." She told him, lowly. "We'll see, girly." He mused, smugly

"Shouldn't said that, lil _man." _Neesa warned. He smirked, tried to disarm her—scuffled alittle then, blood poured. Covering the pavement beneath their feet, glaring into eachother's eyes—then he looked down and saw the sword—Neesa pulled the sword out from his gullet, stepped back as he fell to the ground whilst placing an open palm upon the wound.

Sheathing her sword in its cover then turned, knelt down and brushed the back of her fingers upon her cheek. The young woman opened her eyes, finally then blinked as she saw the men—lying on the ground, _dead_. "_What happened_?" she said, just above whisper.

"They will not harm no one—ever _again_. You're _safe_ now." Neesa told the young woman, holding her hand openly. They young woman glared Neesa's hand, at first—thought to defend then realised that she were not in any danger. Accepting her hand and were aided to her feet.

"_What is your name, love?"_ Neesa asked. "Rachella—Rachella Jolie." She stammered answered.

"_Pleasure to meet you, dear—_I must take my leave."

"You can't! You must—"

"I must _what_? Maybe I should had allowed these villains to do what they wished instead of rescuing you from eternal _scarring_." Neesa lowly scowled. "Then maybe you should had—you don't even know me. Why did you save me, anyway?" Rachella barked lowly.

"It is my nature to save those—don't deserve or should never be taken in such way." Neesa answered. "_Who are you?"_ Rachelle asked, curiously wondered.

"Someone that is sent to be your guardian—that is all you need to know,_ for now." _

"Thankyou—how can I ever repay you?" Rachella thanked, curiously added. "Go home for now." Neesa replied. "Are you sure there is nothing that I can do to repay you?" Rachella asked, following after Neesa. "Not right—when the time comes, I'll send for you." Neesa answered, finally.

"When?" Rachella asked once again. "You'll _know_." Neesa answering over her shoulder then stepped in the shadows and disappeared but weren't far away as she watches, above. Rachella followed, raised her hand—hoping to find if her rescuer maybe still about.

Finding nothing hiding within the shadows, then turned on her heel and returned back to the waiting motorcycle—scratched her head, confusedly thought to herself. 'What just happened?'

Looking to each murdered man, lying on the pavement—half impishly grinned then she placed her helmet on and rode out of the alleyway before spotted—accused to be the murderer. On the rooftops, Neesa watched on as her future-to-be favor repave rides off.

Quickly improvised, some twine and metal—bending it to be created as a bow with three arrows that will carry fire to burn the dead bodies below in the alley—hopefully to cremate them before discovered, basically ridding any evidence that could be traced back to her.

Once that task was accomplished, she too—turned and disappeared, resuming her mission.

**...**

**...to be continued in chapter one...**

**What to expect in the next chapter? I wonder what is going to happen?**

**Rachella Jolie, another character is introduced in the series. Who is this Rachelle Jolie? We soon find out, wont we? I know what ya'll thinking, Neesa really gets around. Well, her destiny is greater than most can comprehend, let alone—could possibly know what she must do. **

**Read and review until next time...tootles **


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_**...12**__**th**__** February, 2007—Back in the woods of Southbridge...**_

Despairingly grinned, sinisterly chuckled—recalling the conversation then lied to the surviving elite guard, giving false information of how to rid the poison within his bloodstream. Galloping through the woods, her faithful companion followed.

Deeply heartfelt, and desirably vowed to join her family—that waited, unknowingly kept in the _dark_. So much to tell, so much is not permitted to be shared—_secrets_, deep dark—_terrifying_ secrets. At times, Neesa had felt—could she_ handle_ them? But then what choice is there, as when so much is at _stake_—so many lives are on the line.

Galloping back to the ranch—she immediately had sensed, the Falcon has completed his mission and is on his way back. Closed her eyes, smiled pleasingly and softly breathed. "_Excellent."_

Resumed the journey as one last message is to be recorded and the terms of a returned favor with—grateful morality is given for a long-over due eventuality between two women.

_**...Edfu...**_

Finally tied the last of what they needed before entering through the portal and retrieve—thee, whom is destined to become the great, _Morsara_. Double checking everything is safely tied, and as both warriors prepared to climb upon their camels—Priestess Tetisheri walked out, followed by two others. Carrying specialized cloaks with—very special gifts that sat upon the folded cloaks while carefully carried before handed to the warrior pair, Merenese looked to her sister then faced Tetisheri—turned and climbed upon Hotep's back, patiently waited.

"What are these, _priestess_?" Aseta asked, unsure. "These cloaks will protect you and these lilies are gifts to give the goddess when you find _her_." Tetisheri explained, softly smiled. Taking the cloaks, acceptingly but unsure of what the purpose with the flowers. "Why, _lilies_?" Merenese wondered.

"River Nile Lilies were the most favourable to _Benu_—and if, thee whom we seek is exactly expected and _prophesized_. She will accept the gifts." Tetisheri explained. "And if she _isn't_?" Aseta worriedly asked.

"Well, then—you know what's must be _done_." Tetisheri replied, deeply glared into Aseta's eyes—hoping it will not come to such manner. Merenese nodded, agreeably understood the command—clicked her tongue, commanding her camel to begin with the first steps of a long seeking journey.

Climbing upon her faithful animally companion. "_Aseta."_ Tetisheri softly called. Faced the priestess, softly and waited for what she wished to say. "_Take this." _

"_What is it?"_ Aseta whispered. Held, openly an blessed jewel—a scarab over a pyramid. Gazing upon the jewel, with admiring glance—admirably commented then curiously inquired. _"It's beautiful—is that a Jade scarab?"_

"_It sure is—_I have decided to choose you as my _apprentice._" Tetisheri requestingly replied. Aseta gratefully accepted, lowered her head—Tetisheri tied the scarab around her neck. "I suppose—you agree to be my apprentice?" Tetisheri wondered, softly—waiting for Aseta's reply.

Gazed the high priestess, graciously smiled and finally breathed—acceptingly. "_Of course—_I would be honored to be your apprentice, _it's _all I wanted. Thankyou _priestess." _

Tetisheri returned the smile, whispery replied before softly tapping the camel's hyde—commanding her to follow Merenese. _"May the goddess protect you both on your journey—until your safe return."_

Aseta softly replied, bowing her head. _"MaAssalama priestess."_

Tetisheri returned the bow, gently tapped upon the camel's hyde—trotted away, following Merenese. The priestess watched on, understandably deep down how Merenese felt—worriedly wondered, could (no)—will Merenese perform the mission she is requested and assigned to do? Despite losing her life partner—an partner that Merenese kept secret, within the walls of Benu's and Horus's temple of understanding and healing light.

"_Merenese—oh Merenese. Why? Why didn't you trust us? Any of us? Me? Some day, you'll see and you'll understand." _Tetisheri whispery stated to herself. "_Priestess_?" Sera called.

No response. "Priestess?" Sera called again. "Yes, Sera." Tetisheri answered, finally. "Do you think that, Merenese is fit to complete this mission—afterall, she just recently lost her lover that we never knew such love affair, existed." Sera explained.

"This will be good for _Merenese_—blow off some steam as she seems to have alot suppressed anger within her also grieving heartache. We can not force anyone to accept healing if, doesn't accept to be healed. Some challenges are best taken _alone." _Tetisheri replied, explained wisely.

"_Alone?—_If we were or explicably forced to face challenges alone, then how do we face the coming _darkness_? Sera added, confusedly glance. Tetisheri turned, faced Sera—softly replied, brushed the back of her fingers against her soft cheek. _"We all have our paths to walk, destiny to fulfil and become. Some will have assistance along the way and some are forced to face it—__**alone**__."_

Sera gazed into Tetisheri's deep dark brown eyes, then understandably nodded. Tetisheri returned the nod and slowly walked past her priestess—softly commandingly added. _"Come—we have much to prepare for our guests."_

Without saying a word of reply, Sera followed in the pyramid temple.

_**...**_

*********************************************************************_  
__**...to be continued in chapter two...**_

_**This was difficult to begin on paper at first especially when I needed a short break after almost three years of writing this saga. That's along time for anyone to write especially—for one whom hasn't written for over a decade since high school. **_

_**What to expect in the next chapter? Will we finally discover the torturous inflictions that will be done upon either Chayton or Tealana aka Irus and Akeesha? Who will be the first to be tortured and who will rat out the other for their own hyde to be save? Or possibly have a sudden change of heart and wish to change sides?...**_

_**Who will it be? What torturous torments will be done? How will they be done and where? How will Neesa explain this one to her terrapin husband as she will be leaving again after a short time—not long after their quads were born, how will he take it?**_

_**Will he be accepting, understanding and wait for her return or be disappointed, angry, betrayed?**_

_**Hurtful words to say in an author note but hey, what can I say—this is afterall an suspense, dramatic, family and supernatural/horror based fiction as the actual horrifying horror themes will begin. They should had begun in the last instalment but didn't, I do apologise. Hope this will make you pleased and enjoy this instalment as the trials of the goddess will begin. **_

_**How long be before they are complete? How long will it take? How long before certain clan members and friends are really either spies or imposters—assassins are discovered?...The war is coming, a war that will decide of the fate those—becoming slaves, blood whores, blood familiars or merely blood cattle. **_

_**Who will survive? How many will be spared or converted?**_

_**Only one way to find out—read and review as this will be the ride of your life. Enjoy **_____


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**...Meanwhile—Southbridge...**_

Just leaving the woods of Southbridge—trying not to think of the poison, coursing through his veins (_or is it?_)_._ Breathing heavily, grasped the handles fastly and tight as he rode fast through the route 90 highway intersection as he grievingly believed—carrying death-sentencing poison.

With every heart beat—psychotically, he experiences agonizing pain. Unknowing, it is only in his head—the elite fool was played, manipulated. Two days to reach back to New York is not enough time before the supposed poison—to do, once inserted in the bloodstream.

Speedily rode through the upcoming traffic—not stopping, or slowing down. Panic has risen and has also profaned—anxiety and _fear_. Closed his eyes for a couple seconds, performed a quick calming meditation so he could concentrate and ride faster to the Foot HQ's.

_**...back in New York City—Foot HQ's, Karai's private training chambers...**_

The foot heiress, stalked in the shadows within the training chambers—narrowing her sights upon the life-like dummy, hanging on the rope in the centre of the room. Reversibly held the tanto against her forearm as she leaned them against her back—Stealthing to the next shadowy barricade then threw the tanto in the centre of the dummy's torso—leaping out from the shadows and aimed her foot as a jaggered knife kick towards the head—when impacted, the dummy's seaming tore. Allowing it to come away from the head—only leaving the head, still in tact to the rope as she stood over the dummy as the contents spread about and around on the floor.

_**...Knock—knock...**_

No response—glaring the door as she walked to the table, grabbed her hand towel and wiped clean of her warm sweat from her face and brow then sipped the waiting cool water.

_**...Knock—Knock...**_

"Enter." Karai finally instructionally demanded. The door opened, her lower ninja soldier walked within the room. "Mistress Karai, I have news—Good and bad. Which do you wish to hear first, mistress?"

Placing down the glass, the hand towel and walked behind the changing stands as she stated, lowly. _"Tell me_—that the location of my enemies is finally discovered?"

"T-that is still unknown as your warriors seem to get closer—they are stopped and just simply—" he begun then interrupted when he met her infuriating gaze—abruptly and lowly hissed. _"Simply—What?"_

"You will like this, mistress—they have simply—" he begun, interrupted once again. "Don't go about the bush and tell me what I want to know." Karai hissingly demanded. "They _vanished, _mistress." He finally answered. "_Vanished?"_ Karai repeated.

He nodded, repeatedly replied. _"Vanished." _

Karai grew irritably agitated and turned—walked away then waved her hand, lowly saying to her employee. "_Leave me._"

No response, bowed then left before he was impaled for the failure or just satisfaction. Closing the door behind him as he was surprisingly escaped her wrath. Breathed and exhaled relieving, walked down the corridor and disappeared as he turned to the left. Back in the training chambers, Karai angrily stabbed the large portrait of Neesa.

"Where the hell are you—_bitch?"_

Breathed calmly to control her fastly heartbeat then turned to the nearest window of the room—gazed out, fiddling with the long strands of her jet black hair. Saying, almost like as a raspy and whispery vow. _"You can not hide forever—I will find you, then I will kill you. I swear it!"_

_**...the Amazonian forest—South America...**_

Arliana cried uncontrollably as she witnessed the mutilation of her beloved dog—_Ora_. Mona comforted her daughter as motherly and understandable, possibly the only way she knew how. The red clad terrapin, crouched down and brushed the back of his terrapin fingers against her hair. Turning her gaze, heartbrokenly sobbed as she reached out for her father's embrace—embraced his large, muscled terrapin arms around his daughter, comforting her.

Gently draped one arm around her little body while the other leaned against her upper back and over the back of her head—softly peeked her cheek, leaning his cheek over the side of hers. Mona, raised her hand and softly ran her hand over Arliana's head also comforting her daughter as she was tugged upon. Looking down to her son, Loki—scooped him within her embrace and kissed his forehead. He draped his little arms around her neck, nuzzling into her chest—seeking comfort.

"Daddy—why Ora have to die?" Arliana sobbed. The red clad terrapin rose his eyes and gazed his wife, silently. Mona returned the gaze and silently glance him. He abruptly sighed and replied. "I dunno, baby. I dunno."

"Who would hurt my puppy?" Arliana asked, sobbing. "I dunno, Arlie. But I promise you, whoever did it—they will wish they hadn't." The wary stricken parents went inside the cottage—taking their children also, furthering comforting them as this place is unknown to them followed inside behind them—Elissia. She were unsure of the forest as it would brought wary thoughts and fears. Both the purple and orange clad terrapins admired the scenery as one draped his embrace around the imposing wife—believingly appeared to be. "_Incredible_—Have to hand it to Neesa, she sure does knows where to pick for relocating purposes." Don commented. Mikey looked to his older brother, confused as usual—replying. "I _guess_—even though I didn't know what ya just said."

Don implicitly grinned, shook his head and softly said as he petted the young orange clad terrapin's shoulder before walking inside the cottage after Elissia. "Then you never will, lil bro."

Nuzzled in his wife's hair, lovingly and softly chuckled. Tealana ignored the nuzzled as she deeply glared the blue clad terrapin, in the distance—trying to ignore the terribly screeching of the infant terrapin's screams. "Teala?" Mikey softly called. No response—pulling her hair back away from her face and called her name again. "Tealana."

Turned and faced the orange clad terrapin, with an empty gaze—answering. "Yes."

"Here, let me take Adam." Mikey offered, releasing her waist. Turned and handed the child to his father as he finally settled and stopped crying. "What's the matter? You are quiet, too _quiet_." Mikey stated, wryly glance. "I have nothing to say, let alone nothing to talk about." She replied. "Oh—ok." mikey answered, lowly. "I'm sorry, just worried for Neesa. She is taking too long to join us." Tealana told him, displaying a worrying glance in a masked pretence. "I know what you mean, something might have happened. But how do we get back?" Mikey wondered. "I don't know—I don't possess the gifts she has." Tealana felt useless.

Nuzzled in her hair again, comfortingly said. "She should be fine—she never returned back to us, injured." Mikey added. "I suppose so." She whispered. "Let's go inside—you _hungry_?" Mikey suggestingly offered. "_No_, I'll stay out here for alittle while longer. Take the children inside and give them something to eat—they must be _famished_." Tealana insisted.

"Ok." kissed her shoulder. "C'mon kids, time to eat."

Both Yoshiro and Alexis ran in after their father as Tealana watched, deeply felt sickened in the form she shape-shifted into and wished it to be over as she desperately craved flesh—the dog was just a appetiser. Not enough to fill her liking.

Looking back to where Masuki, played with Miguel under the watchful eye of her father and foster grand-father also the protective vigilance of the Latin mother—_Viola_. The blue clad terrapin, gently but tightly embraced his younger daughter as his fatherly instincts grew stricter.

Taking a break from watching the children play—Viola turned, faced the terrapin father and faced the children then cleared her throat, to receive attention. Leo looked in the corner of his eye, didn't respond not until he received Viola's hand upon his shoulder. "Leonardo." she softly spoke.

Glancing upon the attractive Latino woman, softly gazed her. "Leonardo—you must be tired, let _me_." Openly offered to take the sleeping terrapin infant—gazed into her eyes and then down upon his daughter and back again in her eyes—nodding, agreeably handed the infant to her embrace.

Akila abruptly blinked her eyes open, yawned—twinkled her tiny fingers and closed her eyes once again, resuming her slumber. Turned, slowly walked away as she were going to the cottage—then stopped, when she was called by the terrapin father. "Viola."

Warmly glance the terrapin, softly smiled. "_Thankyou_." Leo thanked. Viola nodded, and continued to the cottage as she was watched by Tealana—faced the silent salamander, then looked deep into her eyes and sensed something uncomfortably strange and then abruptly fasten her steps inside.

Standing behind her—were Chayton. He, too were watching but not Viola—he was watching Tealana. Keeping her back, facing him as they telepathically communicated.

'What is it, that you are staring at Irus?' Akeesha growly hissed. No response at first—continued staring upon her then finally answered. 'We must hunt—Akeesha.'

'You think, I do not know _that_!' she telepathically scowled, angrily and irritably annoyed. '_Course_ not. I was just reminding you as the moon will wane soon.' He told her.

'I _know_—and soon, we will rid of these forms then devour these mortals.'

No response. Silence. 'Is there anything else you wish to discuss or remind me of, Irus?'

'No—I will go first and then will be back.'

'Don't be too long as you are reckless when it comes to keeping anything, discreetly secret.' Akeesha told him, desperately wanted—needing to feed. Walking inside the cottage as Chayton continued watching her disappear in the dwellings. Whispery said to himself, vowing. _'I shall release you Tealana—so my soul shall be freed, forever.' _

Stepping back in the brush of the forest, disappearing before he were discovered—his mind and heart has changed, dramatically after seeing the forgotten past. His past—but his urge for blood and hunger for flesh is still too strong to overcome for the moment so—deciding to feast upon the blood and flesh of animals should satisfy him until a real deserving kill comes along his path.

Remembering and hearing the screams of those he fed upon—for more than 3,000 years. Were unable to hear their screams before until now—remembering the victims were only young, innocent—_angelic_. Wish to able go back and change the fate of those, he took.

Never felt guilt before either, what such miserable taunt. Why did it hurt so? Why did it haunt so deeply? The deeper, the guilt ate away—the greater, it had dug deeper within. Dropping to the ground, sobbed uncontrollably as the screams, cries and pleas continued to echo within his mind.

Seeing to his right, laying on the moss—what appeared to be piece of stone, sharp enough to be used as a knife. Reaching for it and picked it up then pointed the sharp edge against his throat—closed his eyes, taking his last breathe or as it seem to be, he was about take when stopped by a gentle reassuring hand that appeared from out of no-where, as a soft voice pleaded. _"Irus, Wa'af."_

"_Meen are* inti?"?" _Irus asked, just above whisper—kept his eyes closed and held the stone knife against his throat. _"Inta Aaraf meen ana am*—ibn." _She whispery replied, assuringly. Blinked his eyes opened, slowly turned and faced the angelic shade—kneeling beside him, warmly and motherly smiled upon him. One tear ran down his cheek as he gazed upon the beauty of his ghostly mother. _"Omm?"_

"_Iwa, ibn."_

Lowering his hand, grasping the knife then finally dropping it to the ground beside him—as the tear fell, it was caressingly wiped away and dropped to the ground. As it met with the soil, shortly afterwards a small white flower emerged from the soil and bloomed. _"You may have learned the ways of evil but you are not evil nor you are lost. You can redeem yourself, my son. Save she and you will be granted ever lasting love and shall receive redemption. Save she, save she—Irus."_

Irus's mother disappeared, her voice echoed—telling him what he must do. Just as he were to stand, Irus saw the flower—waiting to be _plucked_. Gently plucked the flower from the soil and stood up then whispery vowed, promising his mother. _"I swear it, Omm. I will save her—I will save Tealana from darkness. I swear it!" _

...

_**...To be continued in chapter three...**_

_**Meen are* inti—who are you?  
Inta aaraf meen ana am*—ibn—you know who I am—son**_

_**Omm—mother**_

_**Iwa, ibn—yes, son**_

_**Stop—wa'af**_

_**Must hang on, everyone—this is a difficult book to begin, let alone to write as unsure where it will lead. The trials will begin shortly but not until after the egyptain warriors/priestess's will arrive and convince Neesa to return back with them and believe what they tell her. Plus Tealana's transformation is also coming up which should be in the next chapter but not until in the end of the page as we are still waiting for Neesa's rejoining her family is postpone, temporarily for the moment. **_

_**Hope ya'll are still hanging on as this will be a difficult, frustrating fiction to write, please forgive me everyone. Anyway,...**_

_**Read and review—tootles **_____


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning everyone—described sexual content at the end of chapter. This may be come as slightly disturbing for some as the explicated described sexual contents would know as if you have seen a horror film. Enjoy and sorry to others—on with the story. That chapter scene will go up to (R)...don't torch, spear or stab me for this, ok.**

**Chapter three**

_**...Back in Massachusetts—just outside of Franklin...**_

Comfortably galloping back to the ranch—just a few yards away, when Neesa laughably thought to herself about the gullible elite guard—_believing_ her false bloodstream poisoning tact. Unable to keep her laughter at bay, any longer as it were hilarious as a gullible _fool_ believed her, so easily and _foolishly_.

Wiping the tear away from her eye as she had _laughed_, alittle too much also _enjoyed_ it alittle too much. As they galloped, looking down her side to the lioness followed along side them—Zahra had looked up, avoiding anything that may collide with her—confused as why her mistress were laughing. Gently petted the stallion's neck, stopped and took a breathe. Leaning down, just enough to reach her lioness's head and scratched behind her ear. "_Zahra_, I was having a laughing moment as that fool believed my tact of been _poisoned_." Neesa laughed.

Zahra purred, nudged against Neesa's hand. Without further words spoken, neesa tilted her head—leading the way, zahra followed. Trotting through the bush, until finally came to a clearly—there, they were. Arrived back to the ranch.

Clicked her tongue, _commandingly_—Khan obeyed and trotted towards the property then leaped over the fence, Zahra followed—leaping through the centre. When finally arrived to the veranda, swinging her leg over the stallion's head then pushed herself from his back—walked around, to gaze into his eyes and thank the stallion for his assistance. "Thankyou Khan, go on—_rest_."

The grey snout, white stallion softly snorted and raised his head, draped over her shoulder and hugged Neesa. As she hugged the stallion back, Khan mentally spoke to her. 'Welcome, goddess.'

Neesa smiled, petted his neck as they pulled apart—she gently grasped his snout, gazed into his eyes and peeked his cheek. Khan snorted again, turned and went to the stables. Walked inside, turned the alarm off and quickly washed her weapons, stealth gear—prepared her bag for the stay in South America, if only she knew—Two women from ancient ways of Egyptian world is coming for her.

In the meantime, as she waited for the young woman known as Rachella Jolie to arrive—which she will not be able to stay behind and wait any longer as her family, _waited_. Packing the duffle bag with clothes, some of Donatello's gadgets and her own plus shurikens, practice weapons and live weapons as they didn't have much to time, _beginning_ with to properly prepare.

Just as she and Zahra were leaving, a strange wave of unfamiliar energy had waved over her. Felt slightly woozy and light-headed for a second—then she saw the red light followed by a red colored sand storm outside the door.

Walking to the door, as it opened and closed almost_ slamming_—standing in the doorway, a low husky animalistic voice spoke. _"Neesa—oh how I desired to meet thee."_

"Who are you?!" Neesa shouted. "What is the matter sister? Don't you recognise me—_here_, I was expecting the expertise of the over-confident **bitch** that you _are_."

Stepping out of the sand storm, revealing herself in a vampiric form—dressed in white/golden silk Egyptian, pharaoh gown. "_Tealana?"_

"Yes, sister. It is _I_. I have come to end your miserable **LIFE**!" Tealana barked, taking out a silver stake. Grasping the stake within her hand, despite it is slowly desecrating her hand—burning her skin. "_No_, Tealana—don't do this, _please_." Neesa pleaded.

"I _**must**_**!** This is all your fault, all of it! Even, _me_—your own **sister**! You did this to me! It is all your fault as why I am like this!" Tealana angrily barked, charging at her. _"No._ Please, sister—I can help _you_." Neesa tearfully pleaded, as she tripped backwards, falling to the floor as she tried defending herself—pleadingly held her arm up, and held her hand pleadingly open. "_Help_? Help me!" Leaned her head back and laughed then continued. "Help_ yourself_—as you are going to die for the greater good or should I say—greater _evil_."

"**No**." Neesa screamed, closing her eyes—as she believed the stake, driven towards her and had pierced through her chest, deathly pieced through her heart—finally _killing_ her. When she didn't feel no such pierce through her skin, chest or even through her heart. Blinkingly opened her eyes and looked around, panted _hysterically_—looked down at her chest and saw no wound, not even a silver stake. Zahra worriedly purred and mewed as she tried to assure her mistress. Completely laid on the floor, hugged her lioness as she nudged against her chest—continued worriedly panted.

After a few minutes—breathing to calm herself as she experienced such ordeal from another, what appeared to be another horrifying vision or could be just fear manifesting within oneself then trying to become _reality_.

Zahra softly mewed, then purred as she received the loving scratch behind her ear—stepping back, allowing Neesa to stand. This was something that is not tolerated, went to the dining room and pressed the tiled button on the wall and waited for the computer, exiting through the wall and, displaying the message.

**Greetings mistress—what can I do for you today? **

Pressed for the program of recording video messaging to be played once the newly added security pin code is entered by the new addition that will become, a house _guest_ and house _sitter_. Recorded the message with implicated, instructions and rules for the safety of whom still within the household and for themselves while dwelling until their return also will be asked of two choices—as there is no turning back once entered in the property. Once she had completed her message with instructions, rules and the overall decision of whether to continue or not, once returned with a reply, confirming the instructions.

**Do you wish this video message for this security pin code holder, once they have entered in the dwellings? **

Pressing the button, confirming.

**This will be delivered as they enter. **

Neesa smiled, graciously and left the room—as the computer retracted back inside the wall. Whistled out loudly for the other Sheppard pups to answer and line in front of her, on the veranda porch and they did. Lining up, sat side by side—_waiting_.

Petted each dog, returned the love—as they licked her hand. 'Be good, guard and protect Rachella Jolie until our return.' Neesa telepathically commanded. All, nodded—despite they have realised, their sister was missing. Silently mourned for her as they waited to go inside as instructed.

Opened the door, one by one—the Sheppard's walked inside, and laid in the corridor as the door closed and the alarm was pinned in then activated. Neesa gazed her lioness, grabbed the bags then walked down the stairs—zahra followed, then sat beside her as she gathered enough energy to create a bubble to transport them both—to South America.

Before Neesa begun, she closed her eyes and telepathically told the falcon—thanking him for his services and, then gave him—freedom to rest. His task were complete, and he has the luxury to rest in peace. A small smile grew, tugging the corner of her lips as she opened her eyes—prepared for the journey to the Amazon where her family, waited—_so _worriedly cautiously.

As the bubble was about to form from the ground up—Khan had neighed. Looking over her shoulder, saw Khan standing. She knew there was no arguing with a stubborn horse—calling the stallion to join them and continued, forming the bubble.

The bubble formed in circular until finally became like a sphere as white energizing wind, swirled around then covered to the very top. Grew brightly then—disappeared. Leaving no trace, no prints or hooves—_nothing_.

_**(Rated **__**R**__**—due to the described sexual explicated contents, **__**sorry **__**.**__** Remember this is only a illusion but the described penetration is not. Sorry to those if you have a sensitive mind—you do have a choice to read or not to read. This is afterall, freewill—we have it, just some of us know how to use it.)**_

_**...Back in Egypt—Kauket's palace...**_

Watching Tealana slumber as she waited the precise moment to transform this—beauty into the co-queen of darkness as her true form shall appear. Grew impatient, and desirably in gluttony to taste her blood. Hissed with frustration—turned and went to the balcony, closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds of screams below. Listening as a lullaby sung to an restless infant.

The moment had finally arrived as she opened her eyes and saw the moon was finally full and growing to its fullest—also darker as dark crimson red. Epoii walked in the chamber and knelt before his queen, explaining what she must do to woe the chosen one and make her into the most powerful vampire that anyone has ever seen.

Listening to every word that is explained, carefully as if it is done incorrectly—there is no second chances. It had to be done, properly and precise or Tuaa will not rise.

"My queen, you must take the form of her lover in order to _woe_ her or she will not submit to your _liking_." Epoii explained. "_Alright_—bring in two chalices with warm fresh blood, one hour from _now_." Kauket demanded. He bowed and replied as he left the room. "Of _course_, my queen."

Undressing herself, letting the robe to fall into pile of fabric around her—stepping out from the centre of the fabric then made her way to Tealana's side. Sitting beside her, lovingly brushed her fingers against Tealana's cheek—gently _waking_ her.

Tealana opened her eyes, softly exhaled trough her nose as she gazed into the pools of baby blue eyes. "_Hey_." He greeted.

"_Hey_." Tealana greeted back, cusped her palm around the terrapin's cheek. "I _missed_ you, cutie."

"Not as much I _missed_ you."

"Come here."

Their lips met, sweetly shared petting kisses—parted and gazed into eachother's eyes, deeply and _passionately_. Tealana cusped her palms around Mikey's head, gently as she playfully kissed, exciting him—teasingly kissed all around his cheeks and jawline then finally, moving down erotically and sensitively kissed along his neck and throat.

A erotic purr, escape from deep within his throat—making their lips meet once more and lovingly savouring the moment, sharing a deep passionate and deliciously intimate kiss. Closing their eyes, as they massaged their tongues upon one another, furthering the passion and deepening the _intimacy _as Mikey slightly removed the sheets and slipped underneath then caressingly hovered over her.

Continued, massaging and deepening their kisses as he caressingly lowered his hand over her shoulder towards her right breast and caressingly fondled, lovingly and erotically. Murmurs of pleasurable moaning escaped her lips as he lowered and gently nibbled her nipple.

Continued lowering down her feminine frame, and kissed every inch along the way—nibbled gently her feminine hips then continued down until caressingly stroke around her genitalia area—waiting to be accepted to emerge within her sensitive, desirable area.

Tealana moaned with ecstasy and shuddered with antirational desire for more, guiding his lips towards her eager vulva—openly waited to be lovingly nuzzled. Gently stroke around and within—Tealana moaned, pleaded for more.

Obeying her plea—gently parted the vulva labia's and lovingly inserted his tongue,_ seductively_ pleasured the clitoris. Tealana murmured, moaned softly and pleaded for more—in the meanwhile of pleasuring and satisfying her needs as he too, wished to be taken care of and satisfied.

Raising his eyes, erotically grinned then lovingly crept up—kissed her, deeply as she draped her arm around his neck, draping her legs around his waist—drawing him towards her eager, desiring _vulva_.

Both murmuringly moaned as they finally emerged together. Passionately moaned, every thrust—it became deeper and harder. This is what Tealana is not familiar with but didn't care as she greatly enjoyed it—_desired_ for more.

Her moans grew from low murmuring to growing out loud, grew hot and became covered in dripping sweat—Tealana was getting closer to her climax, this pleased her partner greatly. Nibbling gently along her neck and shoulder, as the long pearly white vampiric sharp teeth grew—and _ready_.

Tealana was getting closer to her climax—with the deepening, hardening thrust, and waited til feel the explosive organism is when he can bite to complete the transformation.

_Finally_—Tealana had reached her climax, murmuringly moaned satisfied and unknowingly unaware she was about to be bitten, drained of her blood—transformed into a _monster_. Exhausted, satisfyingly breathed—then winced when a pair of sharp teeth penetrated her skin. Blood ran down along her chest and back.

Drinking, _gluttonous_ in her blood—wanting more then stopped before killing her. Gently laying her down on the bed, then exited from the bed—covering her with the sheet. Kissed her forehead, whispery welcomed her queen. _"Welcome home, Tuaa."_

...

_**...to be continued in chapter four...**_

_**Whoa—what a chapter, don't you think? It is getting deeper, darker—more intense as expected. Ok, want an explanation? Well, as you have read—Tealana made love to Mikey but it wasn't really **__**mikey**__**. It was Kauket, the evil vampiric queen—in order to transform Tealana into a vampire is to make love to her or she will die as it is the only way to bring the soul of her true mate back and have her within another body—which is **__**Tealana**__**. Neesa is the reincarnated goddess—**__**Morsara**__**. And Tealana is chosen for the reincarnation of a co-queen, known as **__**Tuaa**__**...**_

_**Tuaa was Kauket's chosen, waiting co-queen but she was slain. She was only a child, Kauket chose not to marry a child as she was only mere 11 years old at the time. But when Ammon returned avenge his mother, Tuaa was slain by one of the rebel guards that followed him in seeking to destroy the evil imposing queen. And the only way to have Tuaa returned is find a suitable host for her soul to return to. **_

_**Will this succeed or end badly as two souls can not possess one body—or can they? Which one win and which one die within, become prisoner inside? Twisted? Oh, one last thing—the described slight twisted sex scene, I got the idea from a olde horror flick that is now a remake of the same title but screen-played just slightly similar—'Fright Night'. But where I got the idea is from the 1985 version—known actor that ya'll know from centre stage—'Chris Sarandon'. **_

_**What is going to be expected in the next chapter? Gonna have wait to find out as it will be posted as soon it is written. Enjoy, tootles for now everyone. Read and review. **_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_**...Amazonian forest—South America...**_

_**...few hours later...**_

"What good is it, there is no food to eat." The orange clad terrapin whined, while searching about the cottage then immediately realised—Shockley glanced his older brother with worrying raised brow and said, as if it were a whine then asking question. "Where is the _kitchen_?"

"Lil brother, we're in South America—the Amazon. No electricity here, cooking is done in olde style preparation." Leo cut off as mikey asked, glanced confused as he demanded for a translation in easier terms of understanding. "Say what again?"

Softly heaved a short sigh then replied, explaining one way that his little brother could understand, easier. "Camp fire cooking, mikey."

"Oh, camp fire cooking—why didn't you just say so." Mikey stated, turning on his heel and walked away—prepared to go out for some wood. "I'll be back, with some leaves then."

Watched his sibling—shaking his head, lowly stating to himself. "Ah _Mikey_, oi."

"Daddy." Masuki softly called, gently tugged upon his finger. "Yes, my sweet angel." Leo answered, kneeling down to her level and gazed within her dark hazel eyes. "Where is _mama_?" she wryly asked. "Mama, will be here soon." He answered, softly. "Where is _she_?" masuki repeated.

"Mama is back in _Massachusetts_."

"Why?"

"Mama had to do something then she will be here, before you even know it. Come along, time for a nap—_angel_." Leo assured, scooping his daughter within his embrace—as she draped her tiny arms around his neck, nuzzling in his shoulder. As the blue clad terrapin cradled his daughter within his fatherly, protective embrace—receiving a soft grasp upon his shoulder, which belonged to the concerning, overly—protective father-in law, Master Wong. He assuredly softly then nodded gradually. _"_Fear not, my _son._ All will be well soon, once _more._"

Leo remained silent as he had nothing to say in reply, just returned the nod and continued on, walking inside—feeling to the very edge of Master Wong's finger tips, sliding along his shoulder as he took leave. Just as when, the terrapin's shoulder left his reassuring grasp—letting a short soft sigh, and lowered his hand down until it only hanged along his own side—while watching the terrapin father walked away, then inside the cottage and deeply feared of when the truth will reveal itself.

He deeply feared, of the bond both his daughter and the blue clad terrapin built, shared and strongly grasped. The longer, such secret is kept—the more damage it will create once revealed. But, he can not tell a secret that is not his to tell—especially if it were, how in the world—will he explain the truth without been clocked himself, despite he is not the cause of the heartache.

Leaning back his head, closed his eyes and prayed—_silently_, without saying a single word or allowing a single breathe escape his lips. '_Show me the way—show me what or how can I help those, need healing. Help me.'_

Fluttered, quickly blinked his eyes opened and abruptly looked around himself—spun around then saw the light hiding behind bush, close by as the voice called to him. _'Ammon, come this way. Come—and I shall you the answer, you seek.'_

Obediently followed the _voice_, reached out—pulled the gigantic forest leaf aside and walked within, disappearing in the _forest_. Walked, deeper in the forest and slowly spun around—sought for whomever spoke to him then he finally said. "I am here—now where are you?"

'_Close your eyes—and you will see.'_

He did as communally told—closed his eyes and _waited_. Instead of requestingly asked to open them, _once_ more—he had felt a feminine hand, warm and soft. So _soft _as a feather, then he visionally witness the outcome of the truth _if _revealed—too _soon _as the feminine voice spoke.

"_You shall understand why the truth must not be revealed, just yet as there are much at stake. Now you will see, Ammon."_

_**...Vision...**_

Standing aside, cradling his youngest grandchild while he held the hand of, none than little Masuki—the terrapin child, he grew fondly of and greatly accepted to be her grandfather—no matter who she belonged to, as it was the right thing to do. Neesa, took her as her own—_vowed _to care, love and protect as a respectable gesture of honor that she decided long before anyone _knew_, she had became the young motherless daughter.

"How could you do this to me! Don't our brotherhood, honor of family—let alone, don't the teachings of our father mean anything to you! How could you do this to me—to the structure of our brotherly bond!" Leo shouted at his purple clad terrapin sibling out in anger, as tears streamed down his cheeks—heartbrokenly, felt utterly betrayed.

Don stood before his older brother, listening to every word of the angry shouting—his own _heart_, had broke as he wanted to tell the truth long before this ever got to where it had. Understandably knew how it felt to be hurt but the betrayal was not just Leo's—it was his, Venus had not told the truth of whichever of them were Masuki's father.

Poor, confused Masuki watched on as both her father and uncle—locked horns, fought in a way that were never seen before by anyone as Leo and Don had a strong bond, just like the others but this betrayal has weaken that _bond_. Maybe even possibly, may have destroyed it—_forever_.

"I'm so sorry, Leonardo—you don't know how much I wanted to tell you. I _loved_ her—as much, if not possibly more than you could ever _imagine_. I was in the dark as much, you were as I never knew that Venus never told me that I was or could not be _Masuki's_ father. If I could change it—I'd _would_ but what is done is done. Please forgive me, I'm so terribly _sorry_." The purple clad terrapin finally answered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The blue clad terrapin lowered his eyes, his own tears continued _streaming_ down—wetting his terrapin cheeks. Listened his younger brother's deep, heartbroken _apology_—remained silent as he could feel the breaking tear, grew deeper in his _heart_ then whispery begun then spoke normally, presenting every ounce of hurt and betrayal he felt. _"How do you suppose—I ever look at you, again? _How can I trust you as my comrade—as my _brother_?I had greater respect for you, let alone to ever do remotely anything like what you have just done to me. As far I am _concerned_—You are nothing to me, we're not _brothers—_not_ anymore! "_

Listened to every hurtful word, spoken and felt the anger behind each word—also upon him, as he were cut down by the vastly sharp edges of Leo's twin katana's meeting with his flesh. Staring into the blue clad terrapin's heartbroken teary glance, as more tears streamed down his cheeks—furthering wetting upon the already wet trails, presently seen and marked his skin.

"Leo—_please_, don't walk away. _Please_, I'm begging you—_speak_ to me." Don pleaded, heartbrokenly. No verbal response—just a empty heartbroken, betrayed glance before turned on his heel and stormed off. The purple clad terrapin, just about to chase after his brother when he was stopped by none than other, Neesa—shaking her head then softly assured him to leave him be—she turned on her heel and went after him, instead as she was followed by Masuki.

Brushing past the purple clad terrapin, she knew as her uncle—how will she cope with the truth as her world will become upside down. As Neesa and Masuki followed the blue clad terrapin, in the dojo—Don watched on, standing in the middle of the room as he were reassured by Neesa's father.

Gently grasped his shoulder—whispery assured the terrapin. _"You could had never known, Donatello-san." _

Clenching both hands, closed into tight fists—lowly replied in husky whisper. _"Maybe not—then you did."_

Rose his eyes, averted his gaze in totally unprepared bemused expression that only presented as Shockley then replied, just above whisper. _"What?"_

"You heard me—you did know, _didn't you?_" Don hastily pulled away from the old man's reassuring grasped, turned around and deeply heartbrokenly glared, narrowing his eyes as they were almost animalistically deathly. _"How could you not tell me—that I was Masuki's father? Why?"_

"Donatello—san, my—" Master Wong begun as he was abruptly cut off. "_Don't you dare! You have no right in any sort of meaning to call me that! I am not your son, never had—never will be."_ the purple clad angrily scowled down the old man, just above angry whisper as he pointed the finger against his chest.

He stood his ground, not tolerating any disrespected alpha challenging stance. Heightening himself in full stance, straightening taller slightly—presenting himself as one not to be stood over, in any means of any kind of confrontation. _"Alright, point taken—but you listen here, terrapin! I may not be your father or sensei but I will not stand for your disrespect or any means of intolerable behaviour. _The answer to your question of knowing the truth of your position and her origin—is, it was neither my place nor it were my secret to confess. It was Venus's secret, but since she is not here to defend herself—Neesa is only the one that knew to my acknowledgement. It is understandable that you are angry—be angry but do not take it out on those whom you will need in the near future."

Master Wong turned on his heel, walked away—cradling his youngest grand-child, leaving the heartbroken terrapin standing in the centre of the room.

Watching from the side lines of the vision, tears ran down his cheeks and felt the breaking of his heart forming within his heart. Listening to the voice, whisper in his ear—not facing the owner's face. _"Now you see—if the truth is revealed! All is lost—all will be lost, all will indefinitely be destroyed beyond repair. Let me show what will happen if the truth is revealed too soon, Ammon—embrace yourself, you may not wish to see this as if you don't have a choice." _

The scenery changed—heartbroken sobs, echoed in the room—bounced from the walls within. Walking out from the shadowy corridor, as entering the dojo's entrance and saw his daughter kneeling on the mat—graspingly embraced her husband's body.

Slowly rocked and forth, brushing a tender kiss to his forehead—tearfully pleaded, despite she already knew there was no hope of seeing those beautiful pools of golden brown, opening ever _again._ "_Lei—I need you, please come back. Lei, don't leave me—please, come back." _

The old man's heart broke even further, stepping towards his daughter's side—softly placed his hand upon her shoulder. Tearfully glance, looking over her shoulder—towards her father with red tear-filled eyes as she carefully cradled her deceased husband's body within her shaking embrace.

Father and daughter glance eachother, _heartbrokenly_—his own eyes begun to fill with deep sorrowful and heartbreaking tears but then he also seen, the empty glance in his daughter's eyes—suddenly they begun to change from her normal beautiful altered trasi colored eyes to a fluscent, flustered empty—crimson, _blood_. Her hair soon _followed_, changing into deep crimson red also but as if it were covered in fresh _blood_—flaring up and about as wind blew through the strands of her hair.

Taking his hand away, quickly stepping backwards—preparing to run from what appeared to the most terrifying sight he had seen ever before. Swirling around her and the deceased terrapin—a dark cloud of black smog, within the smog—angry, _vengeful_ souls flew upon the black smog—screaming their _heartbroken_ cries and agonizing pleas.

Shakily stepped back, about to turn on his heel and run when he was not _fast_ enough when—one hideous _vengeful_ ghostly shade flew towards him, baring his sharp jaggered teeth followed by a hideous scream that would make the _blood_ of those go cold—whomever heard it.

Raising his arm, protectively covering his face.

_**...end of vision...**_

Then he suddenly heard nothing, absolutely _nothing _and felt nothing. Lowering his arm, seeing the cloaked figure standing before him—dressed in white, with tints of gold along the edges of her gown and cloak—not seeing the visitor's face as received a reassuring cusp, gently cupped his cheek.

"Now you _see—_reveal the truth, prepare to face the_ consequences. As _it is and will be—one that all will be subscued to the fury of _thee._ Tread carefully or it will be the world that will be _lost_."

"_Who are you? Let me see your face." _He pleaded. Stepping back, slowly retracting her hand away from his cheek until finally parted away as her fingertips left his rough skinned cheek, replying as she slowly dimmed and disappeared as nothing more than—soft breezy wind. _"You will see my face, in time—In time, goodbye Ammon. We shall meet again—soon."_

Reaching up, touching his cheek where the mysterious hand had cupped—then looked over his shoulder, staring towards the cottage and let out a worrying sigh. Then looked up to the canopy of the forest's surrounding leaf scenery, two tears ran down each cheek until they dropped—one by one from his jaw. Following the other until finally collided with the soil underneath his feet.

"_Beltana—I need you, help me." _He whispery prayed, closing his tear-filled eyes as another pair of crystallized warm, tears fell.

_**...Meanwhile—somewhere in the forest, not too far away from the cottage...**_

As he stood his original physical form, while sub-meagrely in the water and washed away the blood from the recent and delicious meal—he had recently killed, _eaten_. Dipping both hands in the water, forming them in cups to carrying the water so he is able to wash his upper arms and shoulders then along his chest and finally over his face. Lowering both hands and looked in the watery reflection, then Shockley glance upon the sudden change in his skin.

He had noticed that his skin is changing to what appears to be like, humanly soft pale tanned skin. Reaching up and touch the light brown patch on his cheek, with amazement and yet—_misunderstanding_ fear. As he continued to gaze in the watery reflection, another had glance into the reflection, silently stood behind him—abruptly turned and no one stood _visibly_. Turned back and gazed into the reflection then saw _nothing_—shrugged it off and continued on, cleaning the blood away then re-dressed in the clothes before changing into his disguise and went to hunt for another.

Resumed hunting for a fresh forest deer to take back as the first meal for a hungry clan, waiting to be fed—as he disappeared in the forest. A white haired woman, dressed in white and golden tinted cloak watched him leave then disappeared as the wind gently blew passed, lowering and averting her glance.

...meanwhile...

On the side of the riverbank, a large bright light appeared—opening like a _blooming_ flower, revealing a exiting passing for the waiting travellers, within the _glowing_ sphere. When finally bloomed, slowly disentranced then disappeared, floating away like the breeze carried cherry _blossom_ petals as if were during a mid-summer's night.

Taking a deep _breathe_—inhaling the fresh scented forest, flowing watery smell. Filling her lungs, then opened her eyes as she reached up, softly petted her beloved steed's neck then scratched behind her golden feline's ear. Taking the first step forward, towards the riverbank as the water, that had calmly flowed.

Without a single word spoken, just a warm _welcoming_ smile to her stallion and lioness—stepping, then dived in the water—the stallion and lioness waited, as they were worriedly restless and hesitated to cross. When Neesa reached the other side, stood up—still in the water but near the shore of the riverbank, so she would not be swept away in the currents. Raising both hands, mid-air then commandingly parted the water—creating a safe walk path as the water continued to flow on either side of the parted path.

Khan was restlessly worried, neighed hesitatingly then Neesa telepathically assured the stallion—worriedly snorted but then, _continued_ on as he was telepatically guided through. Taking his first step within the parted watery path—_carefully_, steadily walked down then trotted slowly towards his mistress, waiting on the other side—Zahra soon followed as she too, were restless and worriedly anxious.

Both the lioness and stallion reached the west river side and quickly bolt pass Neesa for safety of the levelled ground. Neesa lowered both hands, allowing the water to reform together and continue flowing as _normal_—turning on her heel, faced her beloved stallion and lioness with warmest, comforting smile.

Gently placed both hands underneath the stallion's jaw, gently laid her forehead upon his noseridge—soothingly comforted the stallion then secondly, immediately did the same for the restless, waiting lioness.

Climbed upon the stallion's back, held upon his mane—since he trusted her, and would gladly give his own life for the red-haired maiden as a honouring gift that any animal would do for their loved ones, both human and mutant _alike_.

The stallion turned on his hooves, calmly and slowly paced through the slightly humid forest—zahra followed. All, felt tired—incredibly _tired_, but sleep is the least and last wary concern of their troubles.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter five...**_

_**This is one chapter that I have ever written and one difficult to write as I had to carefully listen to my muse—*whispery softly and looked about both sides of myself.* she is one pain in the arse as she likes to ramble sometimes and talk too fast. But then, if I didn't listen—this saga would not been written as it has especially get so big. Anyways,...**_

_**Visions, premonitions, secrets and fatal consequences—wish it would end. I know ya'll are wondering when Masuki, learns her true origin of which terrapin is her biological father and who is not. Heartbreaking, I know but we are going towards where secrets are not meant to be revealed just yet as the timing is not exactly appropriate for time being. **_

_**Tealana is now transformed into A Vampire—but is she **__**truly**__** the **__**reincarnated queen**__** waiting to **__**return?**__** Or is another, waiting to be given the opportunity of taking back her throne as Tuaa was meant for the true queen of darkness. Which is it—**__**Kauket or Tiyenese?**___

_**Hmm, so many plots in all directions—which way this war may go? Whom will win? Whom will get what they desired? Which side would you aside with when the war of the world, bestowed upon you? Enemies will become temporary allies, the empire will crumble before it is even built or will it?...I better not give too much away in my author notes, or I will spoil my own fiction as after this instalment—there is only one last as it will be the decider of which side will conquer the other and the fate of one's future—will it be safe or given up as a prophesized destiny demands to be upheld. **_

_**Heartbreaking—suspense, to the very end. Just heartbreaking and deeply saddening, experience. **____**...**_

_**Just to wait find out, now wont we? And will be going back to see of what Bishop completed, as if he has and whether his project of cloning and breeding is complete or not—*whispering again.* I highly doubt, Neesa's blood is just too complicated to generate for cloning. Oops! What have I done, told too much and spoilt the next chapter, uh-oh. Hope you will still enjoy the chappie when you read it. **_

_**Laters—read and review until next time...tootles! **___


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_**...Back in Egypt—the desert...**_

Travelling across the desert under great, stress and ever-growing draining anticipation to reach the portal in time—in their case, before the evening sandstorm picked up as trying to see past their usual foresight of long-distant observation, is not an easy task to uphold.

Both Hotep and Isis were taking their time, travelling the sand horizon with steady, calm pace. Side by side, as they reached for the cloth mask and cover their faces—protecting themselves from suffocation. Merenese noticeably caught from the corner of her eye, as what appeared to be something quite charitable around her sister's neck.

Aseta caught her sister's admiring curiosity—squinted her eyes as her mouth, were covered by the protecting mask cloth. Using her eyes as a respectable way of softly smiling. Merenese returned the squint then softly curiously commented. "_So_—A Jade scarab? Quite an honourable, precious treasure."

Reaching up, softly touched with her fingertip as she softly brushed along the jewel pendant—softly replied. "Yes—it is. Tetisheri gave it to me, just before I followed not long _after_."

"Oh?—" Merenese softly queried, glancing softly. "Oh?—Just Oh?" Aseta repeated, wonderingly added. "Mm-hm. _Just _oh." Merenese replied, repeatedly and continued on—slightly furthered up ahead. Aseta watched her sister, trotted along ahead of her then glance puzzled—closed her eyes for a second, bemusedly sighed as she slightly shook her head then almost momentarily re-opened them and flawlessly caught up without a second gesture to her camel.

_**...Back in Boston...**_

Before Rachella begun her long journey to Franklin—she had to go to her apartment and pack enough clothing, cash and carefully thought of where she will be placing her beloved little pug, Banji—aka Mischief.

As she packed the overly—packed duffel bag, Banji ran about the apartment as he normally does when he assumes to be taken out somewhere, exciting. Yapping happily, running for his light blue walking lead and collar then returned, trying his best to carry them in his tiny mouth. Rachella averted her gaze and warmly glance the small hyper dog, giving him a warm smile then knelt down—taking both the lead and collar.

Softly ran her hand along his little head as he excited panted, grunted. "_Oh_, my little prince—what am I gonna do with you? Hmm?" she commented, amusedly gazed. Licking her hand, continued grunted and panted then spun around—ushering to go for his much desired walk. Rachella giggled then exaltedly sighed.

Averted her eyes, stared towards the door and wondered that her apartment neighbour, across the hall—may possibly do her a favor. "Stay here, boy—I'll be _back._" Rachella promised, leaving the pug alone for a moment as she went to the neighbour's apartment. Closed her own door behind her, then paced towards apartment 9A. Raised her slight closed hand, prepared to knock then immediately stopped—midair.

Something had stopped her from knocking—unsure what it was then immediately realised, if Banji stayed with the neighbour while she was gone. He'd fret til the point—he'd suffered from anxiety, panic attacks. The multi-colored streaked haired, wild child personality cafe accountant recalled the last time she left her pug with the neighbour—because she worked two days straight and weren't able to come home as she were working two jobs, at the time.

Stepping back, turned around and quickly paced back to her apartment door when the door opened behind her. "Rachella?" Mrs Sarandon called, confused. Slightly cringed at the sound of her name been called as she tried returning back to her apartment. Straightening herself, appropriately then turned and faced the neighbour, answering softly—pretending nothing were _abnormal_. "Hey Mrs Sarandon—say, do you have some chamomile tea that I could pitch off ya until say, tomorrow?" Rachella quickly thought of excuse, to cover her sudden pretence scurry.

"Nope—Sorry love. I just had the last tea bag." Mrs Sarandon replied, overtly rose a singular brow. "Shucks—thanks Mrs Sarandon, I'll see ya around." Rachella turned and quickly scurried away to her apartment just as when the older woman were about to say something but lost her chance of getting a word out.

Confusedly rose a brow, stepped back within her own apartment, closed the door and muttered softly to herself before returning back to the living room and resumed her crotch-knitting. "Quite abnormal girl—I do _say._"

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Rachella sighed, trailing one hand over her face then averted her gaze upon the waiting, confused pug that sat before her, quietly and patiently. Only thing, she had to do—so she were able to take her beloved companion along with her. Slightly bent down, scratched behind the little dog's ear then carefully stepped over him and made her way to the phone.

Dialling one number she knew and hoped, the answer would be the one—as simple and agreeable. Waiting for an answer on the end as the phone rang out.

_**...Beep—Beep...**_

A soft, somewhat like feminine tone that masquerade the masculine voice answered the phone as he cleared his throat.

"_Hey_—bro, I need a favor to ask of ya. Are you sitting down?" Rachella answered, hoping.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter six...**_

_**Yes, I know—another shortie chappie. What is with all the short chapters in this saga? Well, had a rough couple of days—school holidays have consumed on Friday 16**__**th**__** Dec, 2011 and finding the time to remotely write at least one or possibly even two is not exactly easy to schedule around at this time. Plus with Christmas just next weekend, is even much more of a draining hassle also. Deeply adore my children but sometimes, they can be great pains in the butt as trying to find endless amount of entertainment for them is greatly frustrating—they bore easily and tire of the same thing continuously. So, if I'm lucky enough—I just might write one or maybe two chapters each day after when they finally have a nap during the afternoon or in late evening before I finally retire for my own beauty sleep. So, busy—busy, busy. So anyways,...I'm already feeling the sudden waiting glares and waiting curiosities as whom this brother of Rachella is? **_

_**Well, I'll give a small introduction of the newest character—which he'll only have maybe a few cast ins of this fiction as he is, dare I say it. A male exotic dancer for stripper dancing club business. *Smirking slightly blushing as trying to keep my muffled giggles to myself* **_

_**I'm just kidding—he ain't no stripper dancer but he is gay, though. Sorry ladies. **_

_**His name is, Antonio Jolie but prefers to be called—'Tony', sometimes. Standing 6'4", slight masculine build with jet black hair with deep dark dreamy earth brown pools that anyone could or even would, fall deep into and say—'take me home, please.' But, tony is gay, so bad luck for us girls and extremely good for the boys. *giggling* **_

_**Tony is martial arts instructor, co-CEO of a company known as Parker enterprises. A company that tries the very best of keeping shares of the economy and pharmaceuticals for those, unable to seek medical treatment or care for certain—diseases. Practically a charitable business in a way as you may call it. Anyways,...I'm stopping there or I will continue writing this note and spoil the upcoming chapters before even getting to the end of this instalment then I'd be definitely screwed. Lol. Anyways,...Read and review, until next time—tootles. **____** . **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author note: Hey everyone—another chappie, please forgive me if this chapter will be short as from today 19****th**** dec, 2011. My second eldest beloved cat that just turned 5 last week (12****th**** dec, 2011), had just passed away this morning so if this chapter comes across or may not come as in depth of the fiction as should be. Deeply grieving so forgive me, I will assure as much as possibly I am able to keep my promise that I will try to continue and finish this instalment as writing does help to keep my mind from the sudden heartbreaking ache. My daughter thought it would be fun to play Tarzan and Jane with the cat and yeah, found him like as my son came running, devastated and deeply shocked to the scene as he didn't know what or how to react. So, anyways...I will try to write this chapter with the best of my abilities to satisfy and intrigue as possibly able. On with the chapter...enjoy, ;(. **

**Chapter six**

_**...The Amazonian forest—South America...**_

Chayton disappeared in a different direction while Neesa weren't too far behind, tired—_exhausted_ in fact but she weren't allowing—the simple exhaustion get the best of her. Felt completely at home, as in the _past_—growing up in the remote forest before been sent to the outskirts of South Dakota, all _those_ years. Neesa felt more at home, _safe_ in fact—more than she ever would in the country or city side. _Forever_, vigilantly watched out for any unexpected attacks or ambush but here,—there were no need to have open eyes to know where the enemy may be. A blind man would detect his enemy before been unexpectedly _ambushed_.

While as she, lightly slept—but meditated the same time, replenishing her much needed energy. Continuing along through the brush of the forest, another disturbing vision waved over her.

_**...Vision...**_

Opening her _eyes_—seeing the light above as it shone, brightly over her. Looked around, remained lying on the gurdy then slowly rose up—let out a slight groan, low voiceless cry as the pain accelerated through her limbs.

Shakily reached to each limb, taking out every needle from her veins before taking the last out from the side of her throat—where it just sat above the major artery, near the centre—just above the collarbone. Shifted her body to the gurdy's side and immediate collapsed to the cold tiled floor then pushed herself—supporting her body upon her hands as she rose and averted her gaze toward, what appears to be a tinted glass viewing window.

Slowly pushed herself up, to her feet then paced towards the glass window and tried seeing through it—unable to see through the tinted shield, stepped back—took one abrupt deep breathe, closed her eyes then released the wind she gathered and the glass shattered—creating a clear opening, just enough to escape through.

Before she climbed through, quickly vigilantly searched for any waiting, hidden snipers that may be lurking within or about in the confide room. Sensed that she were completely lonesome, grasping the window rim then haltered herself up and climbed through—lowly, murmuring whinced as the glass pierced her skin but luckily not so deeply and had missed any veins or artery's within both palms. Took each, either large or small pieces of glass shards that sat in her palms—when she did, the wounds healed and disappeared as if they were never pierced.

Paced forward, vigilantly scouted as she continued along—grabbed the first, meaning of clothing is found within reach then quickly made something that would be useful as weapon for protection until replacing with a proper, defence weapon.

Pressed the button, commandingly then waited til had opened. As she were to step forward, a large clawed hand lunged out and stragglingly grasped her throat—followed by a low snarling growl. Clawing at the huge claw, strangling the very air from her—staring at the darkness, that filled and stood within the doors opening as finally two beady deep crimson blood red eyes shined through, deathly narrowed in sharp deathly slits.

Unable to scream then dragged in the darkness—sounds of bone crunching, echoed from the walls within the corridor as curdling blood followed as it splattered everywhere—covering all it touched, the headless body soon followed as the large, deep green hybrid foot stepped through then the body as also the curdling, frightening roar flowingly sounded—echoing, as if were bouncing from one wall to _another_.

_**...end of vision...**_

The red-haired wary warrior, abruptly opened her eyes as she Shockley snapped them open. Shutteredly panted, looked about then clicked her tongue—_commandingly_ her steed to steadily, move faster. The stallion neighed in response then fastened his trotting until in full gallop, leaving the poor lioness behind—a few hooves ahead then the golden feline, also fastened her pace—closing the distance between herself and her mistress.

_**...Back in Boston—Rachella's apartment...**_

"Sorry, _Tone's_—I normally would never request if it weren't no emergency but I didn't have no one else to turn. So, would help me and give me a ride to Franklin—_please_." Rachella apologetically responded then waited for her older brother's reply.

Softly biting her lower lip, twirled her fingers through the phone cord as she listened the lecture from her soft spoken, none-temperas' brother. Sighed softly then said. "So, you're telling that you can help me out then—is that, what you are _saying_?"

Listening to her brother's correcting response then replied once more happily as Tony finally agreed to drive her to Franklin. "Oh thankyou, thankyou—bro, you won't regret it."

Remained silent for a few seconds before accepting and curiously wondered what the condition was. "Alright, what is the condition?"

A small tug on the edges of her lips, curled a soft smile and she replied, agreeably. "Alright then, wouldn't have it any other way. See ya soon."

Placing her phone down on the receptor, sighed with relief and packed another bag—this time, pack the essential items for her spoilt little pug to have. Grabbing his pet blanket, bed, bowls, vitamins and few chew toys. Banji, laid on the couch, watching his mistress pack his doggy things—then assumed the worst as he begun hysterically barking. Turned and looked over her shoulder, immediately realised that her pug assumed be taken and placed with the neighbour again. "Oh, my little _mischief_ boy, you're coming with mummy bubby." She softly assured, quickly stood—paced to her sudden wary pug then kissed his little head.

Happily wagged his tiny, curled tail and excitedly grunted—barked, showing his happiness. Smilingly gazed upon the little pug, scratched behind his ear then finished packing and quickly placed them by the door as her brother will arrive any moment.

The pug, leapt down from the couch—happily panted, grunted as he circled his mistress. Witchingly gazed upon the pug, running in a circular motion around her and giggled then knelt down—picking him up in her motherly embrace, giving him a loving soft kiss.

"Excited, hmm?" Rachella asked. Softly barked, licked her nose and tried to squirmed from her grasp as he were getting too excited as he had sneaked, the red bull again. Placing both hands upon her hips, rose an wryly but curious eyeridge brow then curiously queried. "You have been trying to get my red bull again—hadn't _you_?"

The pug excited ran about the room, excitedly barked and ran to the door—bouncing from the door and back to her feet. Repeating the hyper routine, lowly giggled and shook her head then picked her little dog up and kissed his head as she received a slobbery kiss upon her cheek just when the door bell rang.

While still held her pug within her embrace, she paced to the speaker phone, pressing the button then answered with a requested reply for the caller. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Let me up—will ya, lil sis." Tony replied through the crackling speaker. Pressed the button, grabbed both bags then met her brother, half way down the stairs outside her apartment. "Geez, lil sis—anything else that you might be needing?" tony asked, taking one of the heavy bags. "Whoa, what is in this?"

"Uh, y'know—little of this, little of that." Rachella answered, carrying the other bad on one arm while cradling the pug in her other. "Alrighty then, let's going then. Franklin is not the next town over, y'know sis." Tony added, reminding. "Yeah, I know." Rachella answered.

"What is all this about, Chelle?" tony asked, wryly. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No—nothing like that. Just house sitting for a old friend." Rachella explainingly replied. "Who is this friend that couldn't just come here and ask for help?" Tony reprimandly stated, wryly glance his sister.

"Well, there is an explanation for that but I can not tell you right n—" Rachella begun, cut off before she could finished her sentence as her brother took the other bag and glance at her, with the glance that she knows all too well. "Oh, no—don't you dare give that look." Rachella said, walking to the passenger side. Watching his little sister, paced to the passenger side as he closed the trunk then went to the driver's side and glance her once more, replying. "What look? It's a look and plus I know when you are keeping something from me. C'mon, you can tell me—are you in trouble with that jerk again, what's his name—Nicholas?"

"Nicholas, is gone and for good." Rachella replied, assuringly as she opened the door and leant against the car doorway opening—Tony also leant against the rim of the doorway as he leant one arm upon the roof—raising a worrying brow. "Alrighty then, _good_ if he is. Wish the blasted system put him behind bars where he belongs—_anyways, _are you sure that you aren't in any sort of trouble, little _sis_? I can not ill-afford anything to happen to you—especially since mum and da—"

"Tony please, quit _worrying, _you'll live longer if you quit worrying or you will have wrinkles like the butt of a mongoose—plus I'm not in any trouble, I'm just house sitting, _ok_. Now if you don't mind, can we finally go?" Rachella replied giggled, then climbed in the car and buckling herself up as she settled her little dog between her feet.

Abruptly exhaled with relieving exhalation, also climbed inside then drove off—before the rush hour, evening traffic finally formed as it were afterall, Friday night. The weirdos are going to be out, soon—unless they are, _already_.

Thinking to himself, driving steadily and fast as possible without been pulled up with a speeding ticket. 'This is going to be one long night.'

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter seven...**_

_**Slightly longer than the last but you have to understand that I just recently lost my second eldest feline this morning and trying to write is not as easy done than said for some like me. I'm a greatly, deeply affectionate and respectful animal lover—one in possibly a billion. To really love, respect something else than other yourself is a great sacrificial thing and there is where alot people have problems trying to get along with me as I think of animals then I would most people. I can not stand any animal been abused of any kind just like I will not stand for the same for innocent children. **_

_**My heart is one of the softest part of me and once taunted by anything I read about on animals or children in any kind of abuse or crime—It sickens me to the very core of my soul and greatly angers me. I know this is hard for most people out there but then, it may not be for others as they understand what I am saying here. **_

_**If only, there were more that could be done to protect our animal companions of all kinds, great and small especially the children, it sucks that the law is not always thinking properly when it comes to the greatly fragile innocence. Always remember, if you were an animal—would you prefer to be treated with respect and love or become a mink mat, clothing, scarf, a pair of shoes, handbag, purse/wallet or dancing entertainment and endure torture of having your teeth and talons torn from you which will be much more difficult to eat as certain solids will be unreasonably difficult to digest also if an innocent fragile, defendless child—would you allow anything that should never happen become of what will scar you—forever?**_

_**The torture, abuse and the greatest of all, misunderstanding must stop for both animals and children. Wish to see a better future, do what is possible to stop the abuse—it only doesn't affect the victims—it affects us all! Thankyou for your time.**_

_**Read and review—until next time, tootles **_____


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

_**...Back in Egypt—Kauket's palace...**_

Picking up her fallen fabric robes, re-dressed then went outside—exalting the smells of death that linger in the cold night _breeze_. Standing out on the balcony—waited for Tealana to finally _awaken_. Keeping her back facing the doorway as the chamber doors opened—then footsteps pacing within the room until there were only a silently _breathing_, waiting to be addressed—silently knelt.

"Yes, _priest_." Kauket spoke, huskily. "Is it _done_?" he asked. Turned, faced the kneeling priest—murmuring replied. "Yes, it is_ done_."

"Well, then for that _case_—maybe a _test,_ if you approve my queen." Epoii suggested, holding the chalice containing fresh warm maiden's blood as he smugly grinned. Kauket returned the grinned and nodded, allowing the test.

Standing to his feet, gently slid his clawed hand underneath the sleeping—yet to be awaken transformed, vampire's neck and carefully lifted her head just enough so he were able to place the chalice to her lips then slowly tilted it, allowing the warm contents—river down between her lips. Not taking the chalice away, waiting for response as he kept the chalice close as almost upon her lips then—while slightly unconscious, tealana _responded_. Wanting more of the warm thick contents, drinking to the very last drop then were placed down as the second stage of her progressing transformation _occurred_.

Her already curls—sprung up thicker, curlier until her hair looked like as a display doll and shined brighter as if highlighted til it had slightly blinded those _gazed_ upon her. Her skin, grew paler but instead of been light turquoise _green_—her skin had gone a pale tanned brown. Her physical and facial features also dramatically changed—the webbing between her fingers, grew back into her hands. _Her_, what like salamander nose—formed in a slender, slightly narrowed button nose.

Her lips remained, almost the same if not—_fuller_, and red as crimson blood then_ finally_. As she opened her eyes, from trasi colored (Blue-Green) changing to deep crimson blood red with tint of black lining around the pupil. Raising up, huskily and lowly requesting.

"_More_."

Both Epoii and Kauket gazed eachother, amazingly glance tealana—with a smugly smile upon their lips, evil as it's self. "Of _course, _but first—you shall dress." Kauket promptly gestured, leading towards two waiting blood whores, quietly held—white and gold tinted co-queen robes.

_**...few moments later...**_

Kauket gazed upon her chosen mate with admiring _glance_, pleased with her choice. Licking her upper lip, _erotically_ as she wished to taste her once more as now Tealana is a _vampire_. Her chosen _mate—_her co-queen of _darkness_. "_Now_, wish to feast my _dear_?" Kauket softly requested, lovingly brushed the strands of hair—tucking gently behind her ear.

No response at first, just a soft nod followed with an evil smugly smile.

Re-positioning herself, beside Tealana—held her own arm midair, waiting for acceptance. Confusedly, glanced at first then accepted—placing her arm on top of Kauket's as she flowingly followed, walking side by side. The Anpu priest's lips curled, forming a pleasing smile as he lowered his head and knelt—bowing to the two queens of Egypt as they majestically walked past him.

Walking down the stone corridor—but seem they more had floated through, until they came to a door. The door of where the throne waited. Kauket turned, averting her cold glance toward her mate and softly, almost huskily said. "Welcome—home, _my love_."

"Home?" Tealana glance, confusedly as she raised an averted glancing brow. "Yes, _home_." Kauket repeated, averted her eyes and nodded—giving the command to the anpu soldiers that stood by the doors. As the doors were opened, the light from the burning flames of fire—burnt brightly, shining through the crevasse of the gigantic stone doors.

Her eyes widen with admiring grimace, walking within the room—continued to glance the room with a breathless awe. "It is beautiful." Tealana breathlessly commented. Kauket glance silently, averted her eyes as she nodded then tilted her head, slightly as she were suggesting to be followed. Tealana agreed to follow, curious to as what Kauket had in mind.

Grew hungrier, desired for pleasing to satisfy her urging hunger.

"I have a gift for you, my love—I do hope it will satisfy your _thirst_." Kauket said, trying to please her new queen. Tealana, glanced uncertain at first as six Anpu's stepped out of the shadows, strongly held a young fresh maiden within their grasp—blindly hooded.

"Unveil them." Kauket ordered, softly then evilly grimaced then smirked. One by one, unveiled—revealing each one. They were youthful, beautiful—tantalizingly and even deliciously, desirably mouth-watering.

"Here, my love—" Kauket begun, faced tealana slightly as she gently led her towards the waiting—warm blood cattle (blood slaves). _"Drink." _Finally finishing her sentence, then softly nodding.

Faced the taller, darker skinned vampire then averted her sights towards the waiting six living, chosen youths—trying to struggle free but were over-powered by the jackal demons as each one had their arms held behind them with their heads strongly held within the palms of the anpu's giant clawed hands—tilting their heads, slightly to the side. Just enough to be bitten and drained of every last drop their vitally precious, warm blood.

Tealana coldly glanced the first youthful and quite enticingly beautiful teenager—naturally pale, but tanned skinned that shined like grimacing stone as it were been washed upon the waters of salt sea. Her eyes, brightly and deeply darkened coloured pools of deep earthy brown, with long slender and full light brown, pink lips—long slender, nose. Tealana had chosen her first, and left Kauket's side then gracefully paced towards the beautiful scarce slave.

Shuddering with panting breathe as her body trembled with fear—closing her eyes, avoiding facing the terrifying end that is going to become her reality of _death_. "Shush—shush, _Don't be afraid._" Tealana whispered, softly brushing her fingers against her cheek. Able to smell her tantalizing fear, that had filled her senses and urging thirst. _"This will only hurt for a minute." _Assuringly told the young Egyptian slave then vigorously took her from the anpu's grasp, stepping back and allowing the golden haired vampire—enjoyably feast upon the girl's blood while the other five waited.

All watched, waited—then finally, tealana opened her mouth and sunk her newly pearly white vampiric teeth into the slave's throat—drinking every last drop before finishing, the waiting five.

_**...few moments later (or as it seems)...**_

Draining the last, waiting blood slave—viciously grasped her neck with an strong tight grip, draining all of her vital contents then fastly leaned her head back, took an breathe—allowed the body to fall then turned, covered in blood. Hungrily glared, evilly primarily gazed—lowly, huskily said as if it were more a snarl than speech. _"More." _

Kauket were impressed by Tealana's thirst for blood but gluttonously. She knew that had finally found the one and only true mate—desirably wanting to have returned and will use all powers of darkness to keep her, _safe_ and _alive_.

Clicked her fingers, commanding for more blood slaves to be brought in—and given to the eagerly vigorously hungry vampire. Epoii stood behind, as Kauket paced towards her mate and deeply gazed into her deep crimson eyes—the priest admired the golden-haired woman's versatity but feared her gluttony will or could possibly the end of her before she actually begins her rein.

Raising an hand, then brushed the back of her long, sharp nailed fingers against her cheek—evilly grinned as they waited for more blood slaves to be brought in which it weren't long. Instead of only retrieving six—another eight were brought in the room.

Trying to struggle but unable as they were also over-powered by their anpu captors—viciously and forcibly had their heads tilted to the side, just close enough towards their shoulders so their necks were opened.

Leaving Kauket's side once more, hungrily glared each one of the scarce slaves. Just like the last group, went to the first and tantalizing, more deliciously desirably, looking one. This time, this slave was dark skinned, almost as dark the earth's soil with deeply darkened pools of earth brown and thinly narrowed pinky-brown lips.

Continued to struggle free, shuddery exhaled with fear as she glared the bloody covered, hungry vampire standing before her—Tealana, returned the glance but with an cold, hungry glare followed with an cold, sinister grin.

The slave girl, tried to scream only to be silenced as her throat were animalistically bitten upon and drained, to the last drop of blood then carelessly released to fall, and lay on the floor as she were stood over. Only the reflection of the fiend's face was the last thing, the girl seen before she finally died.

The other slave's also screamed in horror, as one by one—fed upon, gluttonously and viciously savaged.

_**...Edfu—Giza pyramid...**_

While preparing the written hieroglyphics as all the other mystical test were finally prepared—the uneasy rumblings of the sky, grew hasty and almost black as the clouds flew across—expelling any source of light from sight, only to be replaced with horrifying strikes of thunders that pierce the pyramid's side foundational top. But luckily it weren't so damaging—_yet_.

"We're too _late_—Kauket has found her mate. The co-queen of all darkness and _evil_." Tetisheri fearfully stated but will not be easily defeated as beginning of the battle has only just _begun_.

"But how _priestess_? Tuaa is not existent, my priestess." Rashida added, wryly glance. "Tuaa, may not be alive but don't mean—not _existent_. Never underestimate the _powers _of evil. One way or _another_—Tuaa will arise once _again_." Tetisheri explained, fearfully wryly said just above whisper.

"Arise? What do you mean by _arise, _my priestess?" Rashida asked, wryly rose a brow. "Exactly what I mean, Rashida—Tuaa will return and _soon_. It is just a matter of time and _when_."

Rashida, gazed out towards the opening of the balcony—witnessed the thunderous storm, cold winds that blew about outside, fearfully worried but greatly prayed deep inside—the prophetic one will save them, renew the world—filled with peace, love and harmony. Her only silent inquiry is—'Who is the chosen one? Who is to be the counter-part of Benu?'

"I know—_Rashida_." Tetisheri lowly said. "Know what?" Rashida bemusedly glance at the high-priestess with a sudden confused gaze. "I also wonder, curiously—whom is the chosen one. The chosen reincarnated goddess of Benu." Tetisheri assured, even though she already has an idea of whom it will be as there is only one answer to the questioning explanation—a _woman_, beautiful and talented but also very powerful. One, never seen before as she has traits of a werewolf genetics of an Wiccan priestess—the last of her _tribe_.

_**...The forest—South America...**_

Stalking, waiting behind the gigantic tree as the forest doe slowly stepped towards a small shrub, as she enjoyed mulching on—having her fill, before taking off once again back in the direction she had came. Making sure he, didn't make no sudden moves as it may spook the forest doe which it had alerted suddenly.

Quickly sprung her head up, vigilantly looked around her surroundings and suddenly felt _preyed _upon. Abruptly stepped backwards then turned around—sprung to jet-leg away but had ran into strong pair of arms, that waited as they sprung out from behind the tree—grasping the doe's middle section.

Snapping her neck—instantly killing it. The doe's body limped then dropped to the forest floor as it were released from the predator's crushing limbs. Kneeling down, respectfully closed the doe's eyes shut as he whispery thanked for the flesh as it will be consumed to become apart of those will be filled with the healthy nutrients. Grabbing the vine that hung close-by and made a rope—just enough to tie doe's hoofed legs together then carried carefully over his shoulders.

As he walked along the forest path—Nahuel, hid above. Watching the stranger as he hunted, but also witnessed something—_unusual_, whom would believe him? Dievieta—she'd believe him, question is—where is she?

Leaping down from his hiding place in the tree's brush then returned back to the village—fast as possible and _wait_. Dievieta will not be long nor she'd abandon those, she vowed to protect.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter eight...**_

_**Oh crap, finally huh? Tealana will have her first real taste of human blood—plus been transformed into vampire had, physically transformed as what she would had if not mutated by Shredder all those years before. It seems that she appears just alot alike her sister but only with dolly curl locks with deep crimson blood red eyes with insanely sharp teeth to match. Wondering if her hair had changed colored, too? Well, the answer to that question is 'no'. Just became slightly brighter and paler—almost shiny like the sun.**_

_**Their time is certainly running out—as one side has succeeded of what they sought to accomplish but can the side of 'Good', catch up before the first assault of world domination begins? Will they be able to convince the one, they seek to accept her destiny and become what is prophesized of her? I know there is a saying, nothing is ever written in stone as should be go out as prophesized but sometimes, prophecies usually get their way. Just my fiction will have its way. **_

_**What is to be expected in the next chapter? A confrontation finally surfaces between the two estrange friends? If so, what will be said or done? Who will be tortured? Or possibly, punished? **_

_**Also, which one of the clan will finally realise the reason—as why little Adam is always hysterically shrieking when held by his imposing mother? And what will she do or say to confront the estranging, distant family member? Hmm, does this sound like to be getting deeper, darker by the minute or what?**_

_**Read and review—until next time, tootles **_____


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

_**...Back in Egypt...**_

Both Hotep and Isis, suddenly stopped and became restless due to the abrupt sudden change in weather. Immediately did their best to assure their animal, travelling companions while they remained upon their saddles—softly shushing, and assuringly petted their long necks. "What spook the camels, Merenese? Why are they suddenly, restless?" Aseta confusedly spook herself.

Merenese softly ran her fingers through the soft strands of hotep's neck as she averted her eyes then rose her gaze to the fastly, storming skies—above then said, just above whisper. "Look Aseta—it has _begun_. Kauket has found her queen."

Aseta glance in horror, trembling stated. "What should we do, sister?"

"We do, what we must—what we have begun to sought out to do. _Quickly_—there is still time, we must hurry." Merenese replied, verbally commanded her camel to resume the pace. Obediently, snorted then begun to gallop ahead with Isis and Aseta soon followed.

_**...The forest—South America...**_

Neesa, her animal companions galloped through the forest—trying their best to finally get to the cottage, as something horrible were to happen—quite _soon_. Question is, _what_? And possibly _whom_? Also where and how will it be done? Fearful and deathly worrying thoughts running through her mind—as she had felt something was not right.

So finally confrontation is going to be upheld against the very person, she knew were so convincing in the beginning, especially when he came to the ranch. _Chayton_, it is finally time to face your nightmare and reveal the truth.

The growing, anger begun to surface within—so did her _power_. Unknowingly, the more she used her magic—she'd grow stronger, more _powerful_. Even, her emotions had also grew stronger, deeper—_openly _absorbing anything that may become her downfall as negativity could easily emerge within _her _armoured shield—will it be enough, to keep out what may consume her from _within_?

Her grasp upon the stallion's mane, slightly tightened but luckily _never_ harshly pulled upon as blood—seeped the strands, running from her closed grasps as her nails grew sharp and pierced within her palms—bleeding them.

Also, her teeth had grown slightly—_sharp_. Canine like, longer. And her eyes, narrowly went cold—_empty_, became pair of deathly, vengeful slits.

"_Stop."_ She huskily commanded her steed. Obediently, he halted as Zahra had also stopped. Closed her eyes, rose her nose up—slightly and sniffed the air. Taking a deep breathe, sniffingly tracked for whom she sought. Finally, caught his scent—opened his eyes then looked over her shoulder and lowly growled. Abruptly swung her leg over the stallion's head, pushed herself from his back—then softly petted his neck. Without, a verbal command—he trotted forward, followed the path back to the cottage as he knew where to go. Zahra, immediately followed her mistress as it was only natural to her without question or second, gesture then she was stopped as Neesa knelt down and softly petted her large head—shaking her head.

The lioness, lowly mewed—deeply, gazed her mistress with her huge pleading golden brown eyes but Neesa, shook her head. Trying not to pierce her fur, accidently as she scratched behind her ear then whispery commanded her lioness. _"Zahra, go to father. Protect Lei and the girls."_

Zahra mewed again, nudging her large head softly upon her mistress cheek. One tear ran down her cheek and over upon the lioness brow. Parting away, the lioness turned and followed the grey-snouted stallion back to the cottage. Neesa, watched as she knelt until her lioness finally disappeared—slowly stood up, looked over her shoulder once more. Then, she too—disappeared in the forest surroundings. Tracked, stalked—even _hunted_ the imposing, friend.

_**...Meanwhile—the cottage... **_

The children finally laid down, and slept—under the watchful eye of their protecting parents. The orange clad terrapin laid beside, between his twins and youngest son—laying comfortably on the soft, what appears to be—grassy, hay like bed. Leaning his head, upon his folded arm—silently watching over lil Adam. Softly trailing his large finger-tips along his tiny, fragile bald terrapin head—then felt, a soft brush upon his lower leg. Raising his head, slightly averted his soft gaze towards the visitor and gave the smallest of smiles. "_Hey."_

"_Hey." _Tealana replied, softly—returning the smile. _"Come—I'd like to show you something, my love." _

Leading the way, giving the orange clad terrapin—a smile, seemingly appeared almost cold and _empty_. Unnoticeably glance his wife—or supposedly appeared. Following, his wife out of the cottage and out to the unfamiliar, surrounding forest—unknowingly, by doing that—it may be his _last_.

As they disappeared in the forest, Master Wong had also followed but remained back as much as possible—he sensed that something didn't set well with him as his daughter, seemingly appeared strange—cold, even as _animalistic_. He realised this was not the Tealana he knew, his instincts were greatly pleading him—do not allow the evil to consume them, convert them into _evil_.

Starkly followed, but kept his distance until he were completely certain—his instincts were correct, before acting upon them. _This _is where mistakes are not or can not be made—too much is at stake, now the beginning of the war has _begun_.

_**...back in Egypt—Kauket's palace, throne room...**_

The throne room's floor were painted with endless amounts of running pools—endless bodies that were feasted upon, lay _spreadily_. Either, some were piled upon eachother or some were scattered about as they laid in pools of their own blood. Kauket and Epoii stood by—watched on as the newborn, ever eagerly and hungrily blood-lusting, vampire—gorged herself into a small band of blood cattle (blood slaves).

Held her tight grasp around the back of her latest victim's skull, gluttonously gorged into her blood—then finally, leaned her head back—taking one deep breathe, filling her vampiric lungs then growly exhaled as she carelessly released her grasp upon thee, now deceased victim's body and allowed to fall—limbless on the floor.

Lowering, averting her gaze upon the victim's body—staring into her empty, widen glance. Tilt her head, slightly and lowly but huskily sighed as she fealty received a sharp, clawed grasped upon her shoulder. Lowering her eyes as she gazed over her shoulder, slightly glance.

"_Satisfied?_" Kauket asked, huskily. Turned, faced the darker skinned womanly vampire—felt the tugs on the edges of her lips, formed a evil toothy grin. _"Very."_ She finally said.

Returned the grin, then replied. _"If,_ finally fulfilled—wish to take your place as, the co-queen of _darkness? _Only if that is you _accept._"

Tealana nodded, acceptingly. "_One _last thing—to do." Kauket said, just above a whisper. "And what that may be?" Tealana replied, curiously wondered. Kauket softly glance with one reply. "Show you—the past of your origins, _of course." _

"I don't _understand." _She replied, bemusedly but slightly confusedly glance. Tugging back the strands of her brightly, shining golden hair behind her ear. _"You will—_in all good time, my dear. _You will._" Leading the way to be cleaned up then immediately soon after taken to the Oracle's chambers where all, will be shown of what Kauket sees as fitting to further manipulate the truth.

_**...Meanwhile—Oracle's chambers...**_

The oracle, sat upon her meditation cushion—meditating replenished her energy as it was greatly needed after taking Tiyenese back to the past—revealing the truth of her origin, foretold her destiny of will come to past but only if, either she or the chosen one—slays _Kauket_ before it is too late to begin.

During her meditation—a black cloaked figure stood before her. Immediately recognising the figure, showed no fear and then lowly said. _"Where have you been?_ Long time, no see—dearest _Tuaa_."

"You know—more than anyone could possibly know, in one too many lifetimes. I can not stay for long, as there is not much time."

"I know, hope one day—I will see you, again. Not as a shade but as in _flesh._ I miss you so."

"I, you—dearest Anck-su-namun. I, _you_." Looked over her cloaked shoulder, silently glance. "_What_? What is it?" she asked, solemnly glance. "I must _go_ and Kauket, is coming with her mate. She expects, something that is not so easily _given _nor _desired_."

Oracle glared confusedly bemused as she were uncertain to the words, spoken. "What do you mean, _given_ or _desired?_"

Kneeling down, cusped her cheek—brushed her thumb across her skin, just underneath her eye and whispery replied with a warning. _"You will see—_be careful, when it's over. Kauket will have you executed as she see's your time of service is complete. _She must be—destroyed._"

Gazing with widen eye glance, wryly and terrified—shutteredly panted, one tear ran down her cheek as Tuaa drifted away and disappeared, leaving the seer—_alone_. Snappily opened her eyes, lowly almost breathlessly panted shutteredly—sprung up to her feet, searched for the map of the location where the pyramid of Benu and Horus is located.

Shakily gazed to her door, stuffing the map in the wall where—only she can find then quickly addressed her appropriately, presently before invitingly answering those—waiting outside her chambers. Re-positioned herself on the cushion then answered, calmly and invitingly. "Enter."

The door opened, light footsteps paced in the room—one after the other. Her eyes slightly widen as she laid her sight upon the newly transformed woman, standing before—beside Kauket. Thinking to herself. '_What in the name of_—'

"Oracle—I present to you, our beloved lost and now, returned queen—_Tuaa_." The seer, remained sitting on her meditating cushion and gazed widely and silently gulped, deep down her throat then silently bowed before finally speaking. "My queen—it is a pleasure to see you _finally _return to us."

Tealana smugly smirked, returned the bow as Kauket stood beside her—couldn't help herself as she proudly but evilly grinned.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter nine...**_

**This instalment is getting difficult the more we go in depth of this fiction. Seems, we're getting closer to the finally outcome of where and when will, the trials of ancient ways—begin? **

**What test will there to overcome? If, finally get to them? Manipulation is getting deeper, sharper like a dagger. The world is also getting darker too. Wonder what the condition is between the two siblings—Antonio and Rachella? Just have to wait and find out in the up-coming chapter, posted next ASAP. I hope ya'll still hanging on the edge your seats, the ride is still not over—**_**yet,**_** let alone. **

**It is seriously going to get faster now—so I suggest ya'll to fasten your seatbelts and—**_**hold on, tight.**_** *Evilly grinning.* Here, we go—**_**everyone.**_

**Read and review—until next time, tootles. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

_**...back in Massachusetts, USA—Interstate highway 95...**_

Finally, exited the city and luckily—faced no traffic jams as the busy roads were within Boston, being a Friday night. All, those wished to party and drink only had to travel to the nearest club—not from their workplace.

Taking the fastest way out of Boston and try to arrive in Franklin would seem to be a good idea of going through past Quincy then through towards Norwood—which had appeared to be slightly tiring than expected. Depending on when finally arriving to Franklin would be sometime the following morning as driving all-nighter would not help as he would rest at some point.

Rubbing his eyes, while trying to keep them open as the high-beams of other motorist passed by—going back to Quincy or possibly—Boston in the sudden falling rain that came from out of no-where. Quickly, softly glance upon his sister that slept soundly and comfortably beside him in the passenger seat—not noticing that another motorist had almost collided with him. Immediately slowed the speed and drove out of the way before colliding with the other up-coming vehicle that carelessly and incautiously drove towards him.

Slammed his foot on the brake, parked on the side of the road—quickly looked over his shoulder then leaned back, abruptly breathlessly sighed with relief as he trailed both palms over his face then heard slightly murmuring sighs. Raised both arms, stretched—opened her eyes and softly said. "We there, _already_?"

"No, not _yet—_just avoided another driver that sped along the road." Tony answered, sighing breathlessly. "Where are we, then?" Rachella wondered, looking about the surroundings. "Norwood." Tony replied. "Norwood?" She repeated. "Mm-hm." He humed, bemusedly softly glance.

"How long was I _out_?" Rachella wondered, slightly groaned. "Two hours—maybe _three_." Tony answered, adding. "Oh gosh, bro—you look exhausted. Let me drive." Rachella stated, concerningly. "Nah, it's cool—better find a hotel and get rest for the night then drive again in the morning." Tony suggested, kindly.

"Ok." Rachella agreed. "There should be one—down the road, somewhere."

"Would be better if could see past this rain." Tony frustratingly whined. Both jumped, when the phone vibrated. Rachella reached in her bag, opened the opened and saw the directions to the nearest and most possible hotel that is closest.

**Hotel sunshine Inn—2 K's down the road along Norwood**

"What does it say?" Tony asked. "Hotel sunshine Inn, 2 K's down the road." Rachella repeated the message, answering her brother's inquiry. "I know where that is." Tony added, starting the engine again and resumed driving.

_**...back in Egypt...**_

Finally—the warriors arrived to their destination, both dismounting from their camels as they laid without been verbally commanded. Merenese petted Hotep's neck, thanking him for his assistance but on the other hand—Aseta were more affectionately grateful. "Thanks Isis." The white camel, grunted softly and nudged her overly large snout against Aseta's cheek.

Removing the overly draping robes which only wore nothing more than their under-garments as they dressed into—western styled clothing, tight stealth clothing. Then strapping to each of their legs and forearms, their weapons—before finally putting their over coated black-leather jackets on then sheathing their swords upon their backs.

Merenese assisted her sister with her hair as it was slightly longer. Tying up in platted, pig-tail buns while Merenese had her hair, tied up as a half held platted tail. "Hadretik gahiz?" she asked.

"As ready one must, I do _say_." Aseta answered. Merenese gave her sister, a small smile—softly brushed the back of her fingers against her soft cheek. "Now promise me one thing, kay—if, ever at all. You think that you are unable to handle it—just _shout_. And I'll come running. Ok."

Nodding agreeably, saying. "Ok."

"_Ok,_ let's go." Turned, faced the portal—held her hand tightly within her own and slowly walked to the travelling shrine. "Destiny _awaits_."

Closed their eyes and held their hands up—resited the verse of calling upon ancient Egyptian magic and open the portal. As they recited it for the last time—the portal begun to open, a white-blue doorway—soft as water and cool but not too cold though.

Opening their eyes once more—gazed to eachother, without saying a word—agreeably nodded then walked in the doorway, _together._ As they entered, the portal closed behind them. Both Hotep and Isis, worriedly grunted as they both laid on the sand then stood up as they were vocally guided back to the temple—calmly vocalic.

The camels obeyed, following the guiding voice back.

Standing by the portal, a cloaked figure watched—not, _feminine_. Masculine, _colourful_—as attractive like the lyrebird but more incredibly _colourful_. The cloaked flared as the gush of breeze, softly blew through or underneath—as it were, lifting gently feathers.

Turned and glance upon the portal with a smile that could shine through any darkness—his eye, flickered brightly like the sun and golden. _"_Time of Benu shall arise from the ashes—_Morsara_, time to rise and sor high in the skies—your birthright is_ now_."

Turning then walked away—flared up in flames but desecrated like floating ash and disappear, leaving no trace of sulphur or synching flesh followed by his soft calling cry.

**Sorry people, have to stop for a second for chapter info. *Warning* a slight description of sexual contents in this chapter scene, enjoy the show. Resuming, **_**now! **_

_**...The forest, South America—few yards away...**_

"Hey wait—where we're going?" Mikey suddenly cautiously wondered. "Just somewhere—" Seductively trailed her fingers along his plastron. "We are able to be—_alone._" She seductively purred, erotically curled her lips as forming a seducing smile while lightly bitting her lower lip.

Falling deeper into the seductress masquerade—reaching for her light turquoise cheek, gently cusped within the palm of his hand. Softly brushed his thumb across her cheek, gazed deeply into the trasi colored pools of sea, sky like eyes—brushed a gentle, tender kiss.

Softly pressed eachother's lips together then slowly parted, slightly opening their mouths and gently entwined their tongues, massaging tenderly—softly murmuringly moaned. Bringing her close within his strongly muscled embrace, deepening the kiss—deploringly, explored her back before slowly moving both hands down around her thighs then lifted her up—making her to willing open her legs and immediately wrap around his waist while he supported slightly.

Resuming the deepen, passionate kiss as his intriguing, eager and throbbing length—ached for emersion. Murmuringly sighed and lowly but softly breathed, pleading. _"Want you inside of me, make love to me—mikey dearest." _

Tearing her panties that she comfortably liked to wear as felt—appropriate then without, a second thought or hesitation. Emerging with her eager, aroused vulva—that suddenly felt quite warm and _wet. _Tightening his grip but gently, while supporting her weight within his large hands as he, at first lazily thrust—and deepening each time.

Murmuring moaned between each thrust, enjoyably sighly and inhaled as the orange clad terrapin begun to get alittle—_frisky_ and desired for _more_. This didn't phase, the imposing salamander as she were enjoying it—greatly, also desired for _more_. Both were becoming, alittle hotter than normal as they were growing closer to their climaxes. _"Faster—harder." _She murmured, pleadingly.

Obeying her desires, deepening each thrust while going faster—_harder_, as requested. While the orange clad terrapin and his supposed lover, enjoyably made love—unknowingly they were _stalked_. Not for personal sickening thrill or disturbingly intervene but to be certain of what—should not be manipulating anything or anyone.

Stealthing through the forest, when he heard soft murmuring moaning that came from behind the trees and giant shrub. Walked towards the shrub, reaching up—drawing back the gigantic forest leaf down and there—he saw them, making _love._

Turned away, for a second as he were slightly disappointed and repulse of himself but had assured himself that, there were a reason for this—stealth stalking. As he were about to release the forest leaf from his grasp and walk away, Mikey statedly whined out loud—slightly as he received a bite. "Ouch—what was that for, teala?"

"Oh—I'm _sorry._ I didn't mean to." She answered, pouting slightly. Resumed their love-making, as they were watched once more when hearing the slight cry—drawing to their desired climaxes, while tealana softly kissed along the terrapin's neck and widely opened her eyes—glancing across the forest to where Master Wong visibly watched.

Leaning her head against his—murmuring moaned, expressing her enjoyment as she widely opened her lips slightly—revealing her pearly white, vampiric teeth. Ready to sink into the overly sexually driven terrapin's throat—the old man watched on as he had realised, immediately his instincts were correct.

Mikey had finally reached his climax, this was her one and only chance to fully transform him into—a blood-thirsting murderer. His body trembled from the aftershocks, while she pretend to climaxed also but prepared to sink her white sharp lovely's into his throat. The old man abruptly shouted, loudly. "**Wa'af!" **

Retracting her teeth back then abruptly cried in disgust as to cover her tracks. "Oh my gosh—Father! What do you think, you are doing here?!" she disguisedly cried as quickly placed down while quickly sheathing himself—bolting behind the tree. "Sensei—totally not cool, dude—totally not_ cool_." Mikey said afterwards, immediately. Turned away for a second until both were appropriate attired.

"I sincerely apologise my dear terrapin friend but I feared you were endanger." Turned, faced both the masked imposter and terrapin, son-in law. "_Endanger_? Endanger from what?" she repeated and wondered as she was taken by her waist within the sudden embarrassed terrapin.

"I feared you both were—y'know what, never mind. False alarm, I do sincerely apologise—won't happen again." Master Wong vowed, apologetically. Both humed, uncertainly believed the apologetic promise. Nuzzling in her hair, softly murmured as he wanted to resume their little out-dorsa game. "Maybe we should go _back_—wouldn't want the others come see us in an intimate moment like that, _again_." Tealana embarrassingly told him.

"Alright—got to admit, it were fun though." Mikey laughed, softly. "Yeah, it _was_." She repeated, lowly chuckled as they walked back to the cottage.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Neesa, could feel that she were getting close—very _close._ Heard a crackling sound, immediately hid behind the first tree she came across—taking out a dagger from the side of her thigh and readied to drive it through crossed her path. As the twig crackling, drew closer—she took a deep breathe, calming her own heartbeat then fastly stepped out and drove the dagger down but quickly halted when realised the other party when he cried out.

"**Dievieta, parada**—_por favor_!"

"_Nahuel_? What you _doing_?" neesa hoarsely whispered. He stammeredly nodded and pleaded. "Dievieta, venir—venir. Este camino, Dievieta." Turned and lead the way, to where—the demon taken, which path to return back to the cottage. Neesa obediently followed, disappearing the forest—hunting down, chayton but had also ignored her instincts that screamed within as another—disguising herself, imposing as one of her closest.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter ten...**_

_**Finally, finished that chapter—plus what an embarrassing moment, huh? Seeing his terrapin son-in law, showing intimacy with his wife which happens to be really an vampiric demon, thirsting for flesh and blood. Now knowing his instincts were correct, should acted upon them but didn't—why? Does he assume it could only be an illusion or dreaming? This is definitely an mission to seek conveyance with the other daughter. **_

_**Will Neesa be able to kill her sister? Let alone torture her to have answers? But first is, will she be able to do either to Chayton? But then, the real Chayton—she once knew is dead, anyway this should not be no problem at all. Question is, will she forgive the intentions of a demon that is experiencing his own transformation of redemption if he gives information of whom is the real threat to the clan and give information of getting to the queen—and, putting her down in the ground—sending her back where she belongs once again.**_

_**Alliances will form or crumble—which side will you choose if you were ever forced to make the immediate decision? Hmm, I tell ya'll now—I so wouldn't choose the side that only seeks to destroy all in the process. I choose life, wish to live forever—free and die free one day not become a blood whore, slave or blood meal or even something that will be torn apart then finally feasted upon. Miserable fate. **_

_**English/latin translations**_

_**Dievieta, parada—por favor!—Goddess, stop—please!  
Dievieta, venir—venir. Este camino, Dievieta—Goddess, come—come. This way, goddess. **_

_**Egyptian/English translations**_

_**Hadretik gahiz—you ready?**_

_**Read and review—until next time, tootles **_____


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

_**...back in Massachusetts, Norwood—Hotel sunshine Inn...**_

"Where the hell is this hotel—seems like, unable to see past this rain." Rachella whined, reaching the window and wiped her hand over to see through the glass. "It shouldn't _far_—think of it, this way. Soon as we get there, you will be able to have a shower then sleep _soundly_." Tony assured, tiredly stated as he tiredly smiled. Returned the soft smile and replied. "_Yeah_, you're right—wonder where the rain all the sudden come from as the weather forecast, said there were to be no rainfall until the end of next week." Rachella explained, just repeating of what the forecast assumingly predicted.

"Can't always assume what the forecast says or believe it. Not everything is black and white, sis." Seeing slightly ahead of his usual foresight and noticed the hotel's billboard. "_Look_, we're here." tony said, finally.

"Finally, it's bloody _freezing_." Rachella answered, rubbing her arms—trying to keep warm then looked down to her pug that trembled with chills. "Oh, my poor _baby_—come here, mama will keep ya warm." She cooed.

Tony softly smiled and rolled his eyes as he turned, driving into the driveway of the hotel's parking lot. Seeked the first parking spot, closest to the office—when finally parked, turned the engine off and ran in the office while leaving his sister in the car.

_**...Meanwhile in the office...**_

No one to be found at the office reception—looked around the office as he leaned, slightly over the reception desk and called out. "Hello? _Anyone_ here?"

No response, looked down to the desk bell and pressed it—making it ring. Still no response—continued ringing the bell until the door finally opened as an old grumpy, man walked out—grumpily grumbled. "What the **hell** you want?!" he sniped, rudely.

Tony glared in disgust and replied just as how the hotel manager spoke to him. "What do you think, what the **hell** I want—you mean old fucken **bastard!** I want fucken room, are you gonna give me the key or not?"

"Alright—_here_, room 5." The hotel inn manager answered, felt rudely disgusted with himself. "How much?" tony asked, counting the cash. "Just you?" he answered. "No, for two. Separate beds." Tony replied.

"Room 5 has separate beds, 180." The old man answered, confirming the price. "Here is your 180 and another 20 for cable—thanks." Tony said, handing the cash then took the key and left.

The old man, grumbled and muttered under his breath. "_Asshole_."

Walking to the car, opening the door—reached in and pressed the button to open the trunk. Muttering breathlessly, as he closed the door then stormed to the trunk. "Mean old prick."

"Who is a mean old prick?" Rachella asked, curiously—watching her brother, stormed to the car's trunk. No response as he didn't hear her inquiry—taking out one bag, closed the trunk then went to the passenger side door and opened it. "Tony, who was a mean old prick?" Rachella repeated her question as she stepped out of the car, carrying her pug in her arm. "Uh. Oh, never mind—grab your bag and get ready to get some sleep, _ok_." Tony assured.

Rachella rose a wry concerned brow, shook her head and grabbed her bag then went to the side path and waited. Tony closed the door, pressed the button—commanding the car to security lock itself as it sounded, confirming to be locked. Walked to his little sister's side, leading the way to the room—given to him then inserted the key in the door.

Rachella followed to the room and inside, kneeling down—placing her pug on the floor as her brother closed the door behind them while she went straight to the bathroom and prepared for a hot shower as he dropped the bag on the floor near the bathroom door then flopped to the bed on the left.

"Tony—did you make sure to pay for the cable? Tony?" Rachella poked her head out of the bathroom door, noticed her brother had fallen asleep the moment he had hit the bed. Smiled, softly and abruptly hmmphed while gazing upon her immediate, snoring older brother. Shaking her head, stepped back in the bathroom and begun to undress then prepared the steaming hot shower.

Holding her hand, mid-airily—underneath the running hot water, to assure it weren't too hot or Luke-warm. Finally, satisfied with the desired temperature of her much needed shower. Stepping into the shower, pulled the shower curtain over and begun washing away the smell with sweat as she Stoodley, enjoyed the steaming warmth of the running water that crassly beated upon her skin then down to the open drain beneath her feet.

_**...One and half hour later...**_

Turning the shower taps off, gently squeezed her hair of water residue—stepped out of the shower and reached for the waiting clean towel hanging over the towel rail. Draping one, around her body and the other, as a tunic—to hold her wet hair up from her shoulders and neck as she prepared to get dressed before retiring for bed and sleep for much needed rest.

Opening the door, stepped out then saw her continuously usual, hyper pug had finally tired himself and managed to jump up on the bed and curl up beside Tony. Both sleeping soundly but not exactly quiet as—it seem like they were, competing who were the stronger snorer.

Chuckled at both her brother and beloved pug, sleeping and trying to out snore the other—crouched down, searched through the bag for clean sleepwear to dress in then she came across a photo of herself, tony and her parents of when they were happier. Much _happier_.

Taking her pyjamas and the photo then sat down on the other bed, sitting down on the end as she trailed her finger along the photo of both her deceased parents. A single tear emerged from her eye and ran down her cheek, leaving a wet trail behind as it dropped from underneath her jaw and upon the photo. Lowly shutteredly sighed and said, just above a whisper as the words escaped her lips.

"_I miss you—miss you so much."_

Placing the photo down, dried herself then dressed comfortably in her pyjamas—turning off the light, picked the photo up once more—sat down as she readied herself to sleep and gazed upon the photo once more, saying one last thing before placing the photo down on the side table, next her handbag. _"Mabuti gabi— ina', dadi."_

_**...the forest—South America...**_

Following her Latin-American companion in the forest to where he had seen—the supposed demon. Kneeling down, touched the soil of the foot track that is now, at least or possibly be one hour old. Neesa walked up behind Nahuel and looked about, around them from where she stood then asked. "Is this where you saw the demon, Nahuel?"

Remained kneeling, slightly gazed over his shoulder and answered, softly nodded. "Si, _Dievieta_."

Inhaled then exhaled, almost huskily or as had taken no breathe at all. Looked to her right as she heard an twig crackling, near by—taking her sword out from it sheath upon her back then quietly walked towards the location of where the intruder could possibly be hiding. Nahuel followed, also prepared to defend himself and back up Neesa against whomever or what could be lurking behind the large bushy shrub.

Slowly reaching for the large forest leaf then grasped it gently and snappily drew it back—only to have spooked an spider monkey. Exaltedly sighed with relief as they placed their weapons back in their sheaths then continued on. "C'mon—keep your eyes peeled, _vigorously._" Neesa commanded gently. "Si, Dievieta—Si." Nahuel replied, following her lead through the forest.

_**...Meanwhile back at the cottage...**_

Adam, woke up—wailing incoherently which had awoken elissia and her purple clad-terrapin lover. "There, there—shush, little one." Elissia gently assured, making soft shushing sounds while gently bouncing him in her arms. The purple clad terrapin watched on, warmly but softly smiled to his amazement and impressed expression—raising to his feet then made his way to elissia's side, draping both muscled arms around her waist, laid his chin upon her shoulder and softly gazed upon his now—settled nephew, suckling upon his tiny closed fist.

"_Wow_—you're a natural." Donnie commented, impressed. "No—I'm _not_. Just know how to settle him down as since I have learned and watched Mona, Neesa and Teala able to do it but lately Teala has changed. She don't seem the _same_." Elissia answered. "How do you mean?" Don wondered, raising a wryly uncertain brow.

Elissia exhaled softly then replied as she gazed softly over her shoulder—gazing into the purple clad terrapin's soft warm pools of earth brown. "I don't know—she seems, _different_. Hadn't you actually noticed that she won't even either look or even hold Adam?"

"I think you might be just slightly wearily over-thinking this." Don assuringly, concerningly told her. "Am I? Something don't feel right—let alone, seem as like it should be Donnie. I'm telling you, something is not _right_." Elissia lowly sniped, continued to cradle the infant terrapin as she pulled away and glared, worriedly into Don's eyes.

Placing one hand upon his nephew's fragile, small head as he gently cusped her cheek—returned the gaze and deeply connected with Elissia as he looked into her brightly sky-blue eyes. Making his forehead meet with hers, softly sighed as he closed his eyes—elissia also closed her eyes, softly sighed. Adam gazed up, both his uncle and soon-to-be aunty as they shared a physical but mental connection through silence and curdled as he continued to suckle upon his closed fist.

Not too far away, laying in the next room where—both father and adoptive daughter slept. The sleeping, blue clad terrapin slightly stirred and lowly murmured in his slumber as he begun to dream.

_**...dreamscape...**_

Walking down a cold, stone corridor that seem endless and no way out—carrying nothing more than his own twin katana's in each tight grasping hand. Hearing the sounds of what appeared to be slight murmurs—or possibly even, muffled _screams_.

Continued along down the corridor—slowly spun around and backwardly paced then heard his name called, softly murmured. _"Leonardo." _

Spun around once more and saw the doors_—those _doors where Neesa were held captive—by the hands of Bishop. Shakily rose one hand, still carried the sword in his palm then pushed the door opened. The door creaked open and revealed the gurdy, covered in a white sheet.

Shakily stood, loosened his grasp upon both swords—allowing them to fall. A clang sounded as the swords met with the floor but the blue clad terrapin, didn't heed the sound as he made his way to the sheet covered gurdy. Reaching for the sheet, shakily as he witnessed the sheet—slowly revealed from underneath, running pool of _blood_—creating a large circular bloody stain as it were covering a body.

Pulling back the sheet and the blood continued to seep the gurdy but—no _body_, had laid underneath. Dropping the sheet as the echoing of laughter, bounced from the walls—spinning around, looked around above him then finally stopped—faced the doorway, seeing the shadowed figure standing in-between the opened doors.

"_Neesa?"_ he whispery called. No response.

Walking towards the silent figure, closer then called again. _"Neesa—answer me, please."_

A low evil chuckled only was heard followed by repeating the plea, mimicking. _"Neesa—answer me, please." _

Leo glared angrily and angrily hissed. "Quit these games—Who are you?"

"_Someone that won't hesitate to kill you—terrapin." _The voice replied, huskily and evil.

Searched for his missing weapons, upon his shell and on the floor—neither were to be found then suddenly that evil, husky voice stated—holding up both swords, mockingly. _"Looking for these?" _

"I don't need my weapons to defeat you." Leo told the shadowed figure. "Oh, I _think _you do." The voice replied, revealing her face with a smugly smirk that pierced a cold, sharp stab in his heart.

"No—Neesa, _why_?" Leo stammeredly voiced. "_Why_? Oh my dear, dear love—it ain't personal, just strictly that the time has come to an end and well, I'm afraid yours had just _ended_." 

Evilly glared, evilly smugly grinned—Leo's eyes widen with disbelief and betrayal, before he could even act or defend himself. The blade's edge had pierced through his plastron—through his chest and pierced through his heart. Slightly coughed up blood, covering his own chest but also hers—along the jawline and slightly over the collarbone.

As life seeped to disappear from his body, one last thing—whispered in his ear. _"Sorry, Leonardo—I never wanted it to ever come to this. Goodbye." _

Taking the sword out from his chest, allowing him to fall upon his shell—to the floor, as his blood ran and covered around him then continued looked up—seeing her standing over him as the light flickered, she had disappeared and so did he.

_**...end of dreamscape...**_

The blue clad terrapin shot up, voicelessly panted—looked down to his chest, searched for a piercing wound that is or would be made by his own weapon but _nothing_. Laying back down, ran one hand over his forehead and wryly sighed as he couldn't understand—while trying to find an logical explanation for the dream he just had. A single tear ran down his cheek followed by an wary ache of assumed heartbreak.

"_She wouldn't do no such thing—could she?"_ whispery to himself, worriedly feared.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter eleven...**_

_**Wow, ten chapters down—how many before the next instalment? I'm on a roll, but then I should be grieving but if I do, there is no telling how long I'd be grieving before I pick myself up again. This has become my way of escape from the reality of my life is the only way, I do not think about what had happened recently. Had enough of death, seems like whenever I'm happy something is forever forcing me to face the hardships of loss and been deeply heartbroken, (since that is all I have endure for four months straight). First, as some of you already know when I created a fiction, using the orange clad terrapin; Mikey and his beloved marmalade feline, Klunk. The fiction I created as a way of how I lost my best mate, Lucki then my newly addition of my cat clan, mitzie went MIA about three weeks later then just last month, my sister lost her cat which she was deeply attached to, lil khan was 9 years old and he too passed away. The history of his story came of been adopted into our family, that he were to be someone's dinner. Which was despicable and the most lowest thing that anyone could do to a small innocent kitten. He was brought home, and given a family then he blossomed then in November during the very same year, I found Lucki that became my pillar of strength along with her mate, Jonesy. He only just turn 5 last week and suddenly passed, I was devastated as how can I explain to two lil children playing Tarzan and Jane with animals is not funny or a game—especially if the cat is too placid to physically say, 'stop you're hurting me—dont this, I dont like it.' **_

_**He, too were my pillar of strength as one was the love of my heart and the other, strength of my soul. Now both, are gone feel like that I have lost everything. Talking 'bout this, greatly and deeply hurts me, even though it helps—alittle. But it will never give what I want back to me. **_

_**My husband hates the fact that either way, I'll bring or have a cat, dog, bird even a mouse follow me home and I immediately open my heart and home to them as I can not be cruel to something that never betrayed or disrespected me in any way. So who am I to turn the animal away? I have a great and deep respect for animals as they are much older than we are—for example as we already know, the dinosaurs were the first then eventually slowly some mammals before the human being. If no one's agrees with me, well I frankly do not care as this is who I am, don't like it—there is the door, free to leave. (as the old saying goes, which I have always obeyed by). But then for my fiction; **__**'Goodbye my beloved child',**__** Three reviews, cant complain which has given me some support of understanding that there are some that know how it feels to be attached to something, so strongly both—physically and emotionally. Also I can understand why I meet or come across people that they wish not to get too attached to anything as they feel, what is the point when you adopt, love, nurture with every bit of yourself to whom to vow of giving a good home and life to those that one day—they will be taken or even torn away from you someday. **_

_**But no matter what—even though such tragedy strikes but must go on at some point as they wouldn't want us to linger on their deaths, past grief's or self guilt. To make way for new, the old must pass—but with me, I don't want another to replace those whom are already have the special place in mine. I believe you can give a place for the new but never replace those before those had passed. The first one's are **__**forever. **_

_**Sounds cryptic or silly but that is whom I am with my loved ones. Nothing will never change that ever! Anyways,...Poor Leo is now worriedly suspicious of his own wife. Will he confront Neesa? Should he confront her as this dream he just had, may jeopardise their bond and destroy what they have built? Getting closer, getting deeper and getting darker. **_

_**Wonder what will happen next? I bet ya'll are wondering, as I am too also curious. Oh, no—if you are hoping for a chapter spoiler, then you can forget it as not only it will spoiler the story but for the other inquiring readers that want to keep it as seat edging as possible which is what I'm going to do. So anyways,...for now I'll be getting my beauty sleep as I am exhausted and have to prepare for the day, to entertain the kids before I can being the next chapter. **_

_**Well, so far—hope ya'll still hanging on as this going to get darker and slightly twisted now but I will warn you, there will be sexual contents and descriptions again but this time, unless you are have a problem with same-sex sexual contents, you have a choice not to read as free-will is not something to say, either you and me can not say that we have it. **_

_**Freedom of speech, freedom of choice and most of all, freedom of opinion and intellectual ideas—without further ado, on with the next up-coming chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. **_

_**Read and review—until next time, tootles **_____


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

_**...forest—just outside the cottage...**_

Chayton had walked through the forest, carrying what means of fresh meat to feet a hungry clan—suddenly sensed that he were, _hunted_ by more than other—Neesa and Nahuel. Stopped, looked over his occupied shoulder and a widen eye expression, bemusedly. Shutteredly sighed, closed his eyes then a single tear ran down his cheek.

Turned, faced the direction—where he continued to walk through the large leaf bushes of the forest until he finally, came to an clearing—_seeing_ the cottage. Leaning his face down, just enough to use his forearm to wipe away the sudden tear, making his way to the dwellings as he were approached by Master Wong, kindly offering assistance. "Need a hand, my _boy_?"

"Nah, I think I can handle it—_thanks_ anyway." He replied, politely declining the offer then softly brushed past the old man and begun to prepare the deer for dinner. Watching him from where he stood, softly but lithely smiled then turned and rose his gaze to the sky above—closed his eyes and inhaled the forest scent. As he walked to the entrance of the cottage, the red clad terrapin just stepped in the doorway and hungrily admired the deer. "Nice, _hunting_?" Raph smartly grinned. "Yep, wanna help me cook it?" Chayton added, returning the grin. "Let's see, if yer cook _good_. Hope, yer not like mikey." Raph contradicted his younger brother's skills, meekly. "I'm sure, he can cook if he just put his mind to it. And I can assure you, my dear _odakota_. This will be the best meal that you will never forget—I guarantee that you'd want _seconds_." Chayton told the red clad terrapin.

"Alright, cook it and I'll try it—if it, don't taste as you claim—" raph begun as he was immediately interrupted, assuringly. "I completely understand, don't worry yourself so much—_Odakota_, you will like it. I assure you. Give a try and you'll _see_." Chayton replied, petting the red clad terrapin's shoulder as he lightly brushed past him, still carried the deer over his own shoulders. "Hey, Chayton—wait up." Raph called, chastely followed after the Dakotan Indian teen. The old man, listened and watched both the Indian boy and terrapin—a small grew as the soft tugs on each side of his lips, curled.

Just as he were to lower and avert his gaze normally—hearing a slight indistinct whinnying. Rose his brow, slowly averted his sight as he looked around the perimeter from he stood—the whinnying continued as if it were growing closer then in a instant the bushes abruptly opened as the grey snouted stallion rushed through.

Snorted lightly and trotted towards the old man—nodding his head and whinnied before nudging his chest. The old gazed at the stallion, surprised then stammeredly said, abruptly as he Shockley held both arms mid-air before placing around his jaw, assuringly petted the stallion. "Khan! W-where did you come?" His eyes widen as he glared into the stallion's deep brown pools, abruptly realised—look around his side and whispery, stating to himself. "_Neesa—where are you, daughter?"_

Khan whinnied softly again then softly snorted. The old man averted his glance back to the stallion's eyes—deepening in glance and gaze as they shared something that is said to be shared between twin-souls. Master Wong had seen through Khan's eyes of where his daughter was, with Nahuel—searching for something or someone but there were something else in her agenda.

Suspicion, betrayal—_vengeance_, this is not good. Not good at all—and he knew all too well, when feeling betrayed and suspicious—vengeance would soon follow. "_Dammit_." He said, lowly as a breathless whisper. "Master Wong?" a gentle voice called behind him. Turned around, faced the owner with a soft masquerade glance. "Everything, _ok_?" Don asked, wryly gazed.

"Yeh, why wouldn't it be?" he replied, softly. "It's just—_Khan_? How did he get here? If Khan is here, that would mean—where is Neesa?" Don said, asking too many questions at once.

"One question at time—the answer to one is I do not _know_." Master Wong finally answered, impressively glance the terrapin's sudden concerned modesty for his sister. "Maybe, should go look for her?" he insisted, suggestively. "_No, Don_—" The old man begun then cut off as he turned when the purple clad terrapin quickly brushed past him.

Stopped in his tracks and faced the old man, with immediate weary gaze. "Why not? Neesa is out there and could be injured or _possibly_ dying." Don lowly scowled in a wryly tone. "And you think that I don't know _that,_ it seems to me—you don't have faith in your sister, my _daughter_. _Neesa_ is able to take care of herself—not _so _easily defeated." The old man lowly barked back, in scowling tone as he straightened taller in full height.

"Gomensai, sensei—I was out of line." Don apologised. Softly sighed as he too were out of line and apologised and accepted the purple clad-terrapin's apology. "It is quite _alright_, we all—feeling _edgy_. And I am sorry too, my dear friend." Master Wong assured, as he placed one hand upon the purple clad terrapin's shoulder—softly smiled and tilted his head slightly to the right. "Come—assist me to have Khan settled in the stable?"

Don returned the smile, nodded and answered. "_Sure_."

The leaves ruffled, slightly again. "_Wait_." The old man whispery commanded, laying one hand upon the stallion's neck as he glance over his shoulder. The purple clad-terrapin, rose a brow—uncertain and unwarily aware, stating softly. "_Wait_? What is the matter?"

"Stay with khan, Donatello-san." He commanded as he slowly stepped towards the bush as it continued to ruffle. Don stood back, behind with the grey snout stallion and watched on. As the old man stepped closer, the bush stopped ruffling and assumed to be the wind—just as he turned, the golden lioness leaped out and lowly mewed, slightly frightening both the old man and terrapin. "Zahra—scared the be-Jesus out of us, girl." Don scarcely cried, holding one hand over his plastron—shakily panted and breathed.

Master Wong froze where he stood then slowly turned—facing the purple clad-terrapin, pale faced. Don glance the old man, suddenly noticed the sudden fright had caused alittle too much than expected. "_Sensei_?" Don called.

No response—Master Wong had fallen to the ground, the purple clad-terrapin swiftly rushed to his side and picked him up then carried inside—both the stallion and lioness followed.

_**...Meanwhile in the forest...**_

Both Nahuel and Neesa—continued searching for the supposed demon as discovered by the Latin-American villager. Following the profound tracks back to the river band where it had seem to be a dead end—Nahuel knelt down in frustration while Neesa remained standing and ran her hand along the back of her neck, sighing softly.

Seconds later, Neesa had picked up something that was just around the tree—a few steps _away_. Leaving Nahuel by the river bank, following the horrid scent, avertedly rose his gaze and saw Neesa walking towards a large tree.

Sprightly stood, slowly and followed as he reached for an arrow from his back and readied, shoot to kill. Neesa, had also reached for her weapon—ready to defend, ready to kill what or whomever hid behind the tree. As both, made their way round the tree, taking each side—the buzzing sounds of flies, had slightly deafened their ears. Immediately covered their mouths—avoiding any, germinating carrying insect that may try to enter their lips.

Gazing upon the mutilated, eaten creature—continued to cover their mouths for protection as they glanced eachother, wryly fearful—Neesa averted her sight upon the animalistic corpse, used the edge of her sword to see what exactly what animal, it could be.

Lifting the blood head and determined the animal, lowered her eyes and disgustedly sighed—lowering the poor, gentle animal's skull down in place as she found it—exhaled softly then snapped her fingers, commanding the element fire to burn. Which it did, ignited and burned the corpse to ash—giving the poor creature peace.

Nahuel watched, amazed as he were also curious of what Neesa is able to do. "_Incredible."_ He stated, in English which was an understatement for him to use as his native tongue was and always been his first language to speak, now begun to say—whispery in English had astonished Neesa.

Hmmph. "Incredible is right—so, how _long_?" Neesa stated, raising her brow curiously. "Not long—three months give or take." Nahuel answered. Neesa smiled softly, placed her hand upon his shoulder and welcomingly said. "Welcome to the 21st century, my _friend_."

Nahuel returned the smile and nodded as he reached up, placed his own hand upon hers. Taking her hand away as so did he, gently brushed past her Latin-American friend and stood by the river—looked 'bout the surrounding as he walked up behind her and said. "So, does appear that we are dealing with demons—they could be here, in the _forest_?"

"It appears to be—where I'd be if I were to _hide_?" Neesa replied then cryptically stated. "_What?"_ Nahuel answered, confused. No response then Neesa abruptly whispery said as she turned and faced Nahuel. _"The cottage." _

Nahuel lowly breathless gasped, while he gazed widely. "Then what are we _waiting_ for?"

No response—just a flash of blur, brushed past him. Widely glance once more, turned and sought for Neesa then noticed that she had legged ahead of him—chastely followed, shouting out as he were pleading. "_Hey,_ wait up!"

Seconds later, after both Nahuel and Neesa—left the river. A white sphere appeared, opening then allowed two travellers to emerge from within. Inhaling the fresh forest scent, opening their eyes—admiringly, statingly commented. "Remarkable—I can see why _She, _would come here. It is _peaceful_."

Stepping forward, closely stood beside her sister—also gazed upon the forest surrounding, agreeably commented. "It is _peaceful—_seems to be more _peaceful_ than I have seen or ever can recall."

Merenese wished her beloved, lover could see such place—two tears fell, wetting her cheeks. Aseta turned, gazed towards her sister with deep sympathy—placed one hand upon her shoulder, assuringly. The taller warrior, reached up and softly grasped her sister's hand—brushed her fingertips over her knuckles. "Anii, is here with us—_always_." Aseta softly stated.

"_I know." _Merenese whispery then pulled away from her sister's assuring grasp then faced her—tilting her head, slightly then lead the way through the bush of the forest. Aseta chastely followed without a second reply.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter twelve...**_

_**Ok, wow! Huh? Getting closer, wondering what will happen next? We will be paying alittle visit to the EPF base of what is exactly what Bishop could be up and see if his most prized cloning/breeding program may up to date or has came to an perishable failure, hmm—hope it hasn't. Cloning, breeding and impregnating less unfortunate, desperate desiring women that wished to be mothers is the lowest thing that anyone could do to another human being, especially to women. Anyway, also see how Felicia and Morio are doing in their new home of South Dakota. Also, don't forget we have gone four and half months ahead here as it has gone, quickly. I know, why hadn't I written anything about Akila's and morio's first birthday—if weren't in depth of getting to the point of telling the story about who is the goddess—Morsara, then birthdays would be written again like in the second book. **_

_**Plus, an old friend of Neesa's will return and discover something that she was once predicted by her own medicine man—shaman as an destiny in protecting the child until safe return. Tokala Dakota, the sole ruler of the Sioux tribe will make an appearance and keep her vow of secrecy to the one whom she vowed to protect. **_

_**Read and review—until next time—tootles **___


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

_**...Location secret—EPF base, medical facility...**_

Standing by the window, held both hands behind his back—waiting for explicit expected results. Four medical physicians prepared to deliver what appears to be the first, of many offspring from his clone terrapin prodigy aka **Gambit**.

Securely strapping down the sedated, pregnant woman and readied the cameras to record the delivery. The lead, physician nodded his fellow comrades and spoke through the speakerphone.

"We are now, ready—Agent Bishop."

"Precede—Dr. Chen." Bishop commanded. The physician nodded, turned as he were to return back to the operating table—when he were spoken once more. "And doctor—"

"Yes, sir?" Dr. Chen answered. "No mistakes, operate with extreme _care_." Bishop told him, expecting the operation to go smoothly. "Yes, Sir." The doctor replied then returned back to the operation.

Standing over the sedated woman, took the sterilized operating knife and begun to perform the caesarean. The evil agent watched on, evilly grinned.

_**...Atleast two or three hours later...**_

The BP monitor virtually presented that the mother's vitals were still beating strongly and indicated the patient will survive the operating procedure. While one, physician kept a vigilant eye on the patient's biorhythms, an second waited to be handed the waiting newborn while both the OR doctor and OR assistant gently, delivered the infant from the mother's womb and readied to sew her abdomen again.

The tall, slender black suited agent, continued watching the operation as he waited for the results—expected and waited, almost five months later. The doors opened, behind—which never once distracted the agent's contraction as he waited to witness the first birth of his army. Walking towards the agent and silently stood beside him—also, watched through the glass.

Not once, turned and faced the cybernetic scientist as he lowly spoke. "What news do you have for me, doctor?"

"The offspring of Subject A, has survived and growing nicely." Stockman finally answered. "Is that _so_, doctor? Give me the report." Bishop lowly demanded, waiting for the results. The cybernetic scientist handed the report chart along with a recent photo of the child. Reading the results and glance unto the picture—rose, avertedly glance the cybernetic scientist and proudly, but evilly smiled.

Stockman returned the smile then both glance through the window as the sounds of a wailing scream echoed through the room. Waiting to see what the offspring, appeared to look like—as it was whiskered away while the mother were covered over with the sheet.

The secondary operating doctor, turned the vital BP monitor off and assisted with the screaming offspring. Waited outside of the delivery room, as the third assisting physician walked out, giving the report of the child's atomy. "Agent—the operation was a success, we lost the mother but have gained a remarkable being."

"Get to the point, Dr. Chen—what is it? Does it possess it parent's physical form or has it _merely_, changed in appearance." Bishop hissed. "See for yourself, sir—as I have never seen anything like it." Dr. Chen finally answered, showing the offspring to his employer through the window.

Gazing upon the screaming—more or less, screeching infant. Lowly hmmphed, evilly grinned as he replied almost above whisper. "_Nor you, ever will again—doctor." _

_**...South Dakota...**_

Carrying the sleeping—now, 13 months old child within a sling upon her back as she led the creamy honey mare, along beside her—carrying the small basket, and some wood twigs. Now returning back to their sheltered river side home, after sought and gathered what food and wood to fill their bellies and keep warm at night.

Softly gazed over her shoulder as she listened to the soft murmuring sounds of her foster, terrapin son—warmly, motherly smiled and kissed her fingers then placed them upon his lil head. Scurried alittle but luckily, remained asleep.

Rogue whinnied softly as she were spooked—became restless, trying to break free of her harness. "Whoa—rogue, easy_ girl_. Easy—shush, shush. It's alright, _nothing_ to be afraid of, girl." Felicia calmly assured the mare, looked around—wondered what had suddenly spooked her horse as she too, suddenly sensed something was, not right as she felt that they were been watched or possibly—_followed_.

Vigilantly looked around before leading the mare, continued on—as her back faced to whomever, either watching or following them. Two, Indian warriors—slowly peeked over the boulder and watched the light brunette haired woman walk, away and also had witnessed—a special cargo that slept soundly while carried upon the woman's back.

"Is _that_—what I believe it is to be?" Dyami stated, confusedly glance—avertedly rose an bemusedly brow. No response—continued to glare the woman and terrapin child. "_Hotah_?—**Hotah!**" Dyami lowly scowled. Averted his gaze, silently glance Dyami at first then finally but softly answered. "No need to _shout_, Dyami."

"Would be better, you answer me—Hotah." Dyami pouted, annoyingly. "Don't pout. Pouting is for the weak." Hotah stated, disrespectfully. "Should we follow them?" Dyami wondered, preparing to follow. "No—not unless given explicit instructions by the chief." Hotah answered, as he stood and begun to walk in the other direction. Dyami, stood and followed—placed one hand upon his friend's shoulder, softly grasping it. "Well, then—_maybe_, we should return back to the village and tell the chief of our findings." Dyami suggested, innocently glance.

Hotah averted his gaze as he glance over his shoulder—softly, agreeably glance the smaller man that stood beside him. Agreeably nodded, pulled away from the grasp and whistled for the horses that waited in the hidden, clearing.

Trotting out of their hiding place, and offered their backs to their Indian masters before begun trotting back to the village—before the whirling, winds begun to pick up.

_**...the forest—South America...**_

Fastly bolted through the forest, chastely followed by Nahuel while—not far behind, two strangely unknown warrior-like women that whom seeked to accomplish their mission as, time seem to be not on their side or in their favor.

Trying his hardest to keep up—as he is known, one of the village's faster runners and most skilled hunters but unfortunately, at present time—present moment. He is not exactly skilled enough to keep the distance between himself and Neesa, shorter than it should be.

"Dievieta! Dievieta—Wait!" Nahuel cried out, pleading. Neesa halted for a second, turned back and saw that her villager friend, experienced difficulty to keep up. Breathlessly panted, as she too—experienced difficulty of keeping air in her lungs as she were, running too fast for a secondary breathe. The breeze blew past her, carrying an assuring gentle voice.

'Neesa—you, need of no breathe to run faster when you have the power that you need.'

Neesa raised a confused brow, spinning around as she uncertainly listened the voice as she were to say something then interrupted. 'Close your eyes, think of where you wish to go—just like how you send your family here and you're there. Just believe—you are the divine, great power. Just _believe_.'

Continued gazing above her—to the leafy canopy as Nahuel, finally caught up and bemusedly glance the red-haired woman. Raising a brow, as if were suspiciously bemused and breathed, finally. "You've—what are you looking at, _Dievieta_?" Nahuel queried, puzzled.

"I _was_—Never mind. Come, Nahuel—we don't have time and there is much to discuss with Chayton and my _sister_." Neesa lowly replied, statingly as she turned on her heel but before she resumed with the pace—gazed over her shoulder, softly smiled and held her hand out. Nahuel, saw her hand and curiously wondered, why then without a second thought or hesitation—he accepted her hand then, in flash. Instead of transporting them to the cottage—she held his hand, ran through the woods.

Like a blur in the _wind_.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

"How far, do we have to go—_Merenese_?" Aseta asked as she begun to feel the forest's humidity, quite different from their desert heat. "Unsure, dear _sister_—but something tells me, we're getting _close_." Merenese answered, as she knelt down—lightly touched the soil. "_Yeh_, how _close_—How would you know this?" Aseta replied, placing one hand upon her hip. "I found a foot print in the soil and it is leading—_that way._" Merenese told her, averting her gaze and glance over her shoulder towards her sister, giving a small smile. "Well then, what are we waiting _for_?" Aseta asked, taking the lead.

Merenese lowered her gaze, shook her head then stood and finally chastely followed. Both sisters, travelled through the brush of the forest, following the tracks that recently left behind.

_**...**_

_**...to be continued in chapter thirteen...**_

_**I know, I thought it would cool to use the idea of Clark Kent's agility of speed as secondary power for my character as transporting through time and space is getting to become, slightly over-rated or possibly slightly boring for some. **_

_**Neesa, is going to take the step of discussing with her friend and sister, finally I might add but the question is—what is going to be asked, and what answers will be given? Just have to wait and find out. Anyways,...  
**_

_**Read and review—until next time, tootles. Oh before I forget, my other fictions that are waiting to be process will be posted up as soon they are completed as I am experiencing writer blocks with some of them. Never try this yourself unless you have the capacity to do so, never write too many fictions at once as you will experience, extreme headaches. Ta- ta everyone. **_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

_**...Back in Egypt—Oracle's chambers...**_

"What is it that you wish to seek, this evening—my queen?" Oracle lowly, solemnly stated. Leaving Tealana's side, stepping forward—two feet then slightly leaned down while placing both hands upon the knees for support, answered. "I seek to be taken in the past. During the great war against _Ammon._"

The seer, quickly glance at Tealana as she leaned slightly—so she were able to see the golden haired, vampire within her sights before returning her gaze, deeply within Kauket's deep dark pools of crimson blood red. Whispery advised against the request. _"Would it better if you wait til the morrow?"_

Angrily glared, lowly hissed in a husky whisper. _"Do you defy my request, seer?"_

"_No, my queen—I just assume...It would be best if you wait til morrow as I am, tired. My apologies, exalting queen." _Oracle replied, bowing. Kauket, exaltedly breathed as smoke slightly exited through her nostrils then closed her eyes as she lowly said. _"As you advise, great oracle—know this, if I discover any means of why you wish not to perform what I request—"_

"_A thousand pardons, my queen—but I am tired, and would without hesitation to perform anything, you wish—just not this evening."_ Oracle interrupted, quickly and apologetically.

"I shall be return—and hope you will rest then, your duties shall be performed without question. Is that understood, _seer_?" Kauket angrily and lowly whispery hissed. "Absolutely, my queen." She answered, lowly and remained bowing.

Returning back to her newly mate's side, left the oracle's chambers as one of blood slaves—walked in the chambers, lowering her gaze and silently bowed as the two queens walked out. The oracle remained seated on her meditating cushion, waiting then softly commandingly requested for her tonic.

The blood slave, knelt down before the oracle—kept her gaze, avertedly downwards to the floor as she grasped the flute chalice and slowly handed to her mistress. "Thankyou, _Amunta._"

"Welcome, seer." Amunta answered, solemnly. The oracle, softly smiled—gently placed her fingers underneath Amunta's chin, lifting her gaze so she now faced her. "It will be over, _soon."_

Confusedly glance her mistress then softly said. "_Soon_? What do you mean, mistress?"

"Kauket's rein shall end and another will begin—the true queen shall arise but with only the help of the enemy." Oracle explained, stood up and went to the wall where she recently hid the map and returned her slave's side. "Here, take this and seek the one shall help us."

"Help us? How?" Taking the old scroll from the Oracle, slightly confused. "What is it, mistress?" Amunta asked as she unravelled the map then her eyes widen, Shockley. "Why, you sending me to temple of Benu and Horus? They will stake me before I have the chance to give the message." Amunta continued, softly in as she frighteningly glance.

"You are only a blood slave—still _human_, they will show compassion to you but not a demonic anpu or a vampire. You are the only chance I have for what is must to be _done_." The oracle told, assuringly grasped Amunta's shoulders. "Why _me_, mistress?" she asked, softly.

"I have seen your future, and it is bright—if you leave this place and do as I ask or you will become the creature of night." Oracle replied. "Why are you doing this?" Amunta wondered, wryly glance.

"You will die, but not this night as it is your destiny to live today and—and one day, hopefully it will be later than rather sooner—fight to _glory_." Oracle told the young woman, returning the glance.

"When?" Amunta wondered, curiously. "You will know, when the time _comes_—"

"There is something, you are hiding from me—if not this night I will die, who will kill me?" Amunta asked, one too many questions at once then the silence was an immediate conclusion when she soon realised—glaring in widen glance, Shockley in disbelief. "_You—it will be you."_

Oracle nodded. "No—it can not be. You—you're going to kill _me_!"

"Look at it, this way, Amunta. You will have time to prepare and then, only _then_—you will have the strength to give me, _peace._" Oracle said, solemnly assured. "What are you up to? What do you mean, give you _peace_?"

"Exactly what I mean—give me peace. As a repayment for your freedom on this night, only if you take this message and seek, a place with the goddess of light." Oracle explained.

Amunta averted her gaze, lowering her eyes and nodded then replied with gratitude. "_Thankyou._"

"Go _now_, before the guards discover our plan. Take the secret passage, it will take you to the stables. When you get to the stables, leave _fast _as you are able but do not take any of the horses—as they are slightly too noisy, ride a camel as they are faster and able to handle the heat better." Oracle explained once more—leading to the secret passage.

Opening the door, then ushered Amunta in the secret passage before closing the door. Leaning against the door, evilly smirked and lowly chuckled as she lowly stated to herself, muckily. "_Fool_."

_**...South America—Back at the cottage...**_

Zahra, softly whined as it sound like she were purring but dreadfully in concerned worry as she followed the purple clad terrapin inside the cottage and just when, Don had gently placed the old man down on the soft patch of bedded grass as he walked in the first room, the closet to enter within—multiple wry voices, stated one after the other concerned as they Shockley glance over the purple clad terrapin's shoulder. "Unca Donnie, is poppy _sleepy_?" Loki immediately confusedly glance as a wryly tear ran down his soft cheek.

"What happened, Donnie? Is he going to be alright?" Mona asked as shot into the room, just after her son also wryly glance as she fastly picked her son up in her embrace. "I—I dunno. One minute was about to go out in the forest then, he turned and faced paled faced—" Don answered, wryly concerned as he rapidly tore open his kimono shirt and searched for a pulse.

"_And_? What happened, Donnie?" Mona asked again. Close his eyes, exaltedly sighed and rose up as he placed one hand upon his chest. "He, he _fainted._ I think, he may have had a heart _attack_." Donatello finally answered.

"A—A, _heart_ attack?" Mona confusedly glance the old man, bemusedly in disbelief. "He, he don't look the type to have a heart attack! I mean look at him, he don't look like a day over bloody 40 to have a heart attack for one and two, he is forsakenly god-damn too fit to have one either!"

"I dunno, Mona but something don't seem to be right." Don told her, solemnly wryly. "What happened?" Leo asked as he walked in after Masuki ran in the room and quickly tried to shake her adopted grandparent to wake. "Ojisan! Ojisan, wake up!" Masuki cried.

The blue clad father, rushed to her side and gently assured his daughter away—trying to comfort her, then Mona immediately offered to take her along with Loki. Leo nodded, agreeing and gratefully handed the misunderstood terrapin child to his sister-in law as she also carried her own son out from the room. "Now, Donnie—I will ask again. What happened?" Leo asked, firmly but concerningly tone.

"I believe he may have had a heart attack. Unsure, exactly—I don't have any of my equipment to properly determine the cause." Don explained, abruptly. "_Heart attack? _How could he have a heart attack? There is no way, he could—" Leo begun, then abruptly interrupted.

"I know but his pulse in low and all we can do is _wait_." Don answered. "Wait? For how long? Neesa will be devastated; who know's how Tealana would react to this!" Leo stated, wryly concerned for his sister in-law. "Someone talking 'bout me?" Tealana stated, when hearing her name been called, as she entering the cottage. Her glance immediately changed, from curious to immediate fear—rushing to her father's side, grasped his hand as she were chastely after by Mikey.

"What happened?!" Tealana blurted out without a second thought of how she stated the question. "Tell me—what the fuck happened?!"

All, glance the golden haired salamander in disbelief and shock as to hearing those words—come out, escaping her full luscious lips as tears soon followed, wetting her cheeks. "Teala, calm down hon—"

"Don't try to sugar coat this, mikey. What happened Donnie?! Tell me!"

"I dunno, teala." Don solemnly replied, softly glance. "You don't _know_. How you possibly don't know?! You're supposed to be this god-damn genius. Can't you whip up something to make my father better?" tealana cried.

"I would, if only I had my supplies but they were all left back at the ranch. I'm sorry, tealana. We're gonna have to wait til Neesa gets here." Don answered, kneeling down and tried assuringly grasped her shoulder, only to receive a back handed smack away followed an angry, red teary eyed glance.

"_Liar." _She hoarsely whispered. "Teala—" Don begun, interrupted by the angry salamander. "**LIAR!**" she shouted. The purple clad terrapin stepped back, giving his sister in-law space respectfully. Mikey also received the back handed, smacking away as she felt his hands upon her shoulders, trying assure her in his comforting embrace, only to feel as he were distantly excluded emotionally.

Uncertain, how to react as he felt pushed away but only wished to comfort his wife. The more he tried, he'd be pushed away then Leo decided to try, never once showed any lenience of rejection. He continued to comfort his sister until she finally gave in, dropped into his brotherly embrace and cried. As the golden haired salamander was tightly embraced and assuringly comforted by her eldest brother before release, to embrace her husband for more comfort. "I know, Tealana. It is alright. We have been there with our own, I know how you _feel_. We all, _do_." Leo brotherly assured, whispery.

"_Thankyou, Leo."_ she whispery replied then pulled away and then, draped her arms around the orange clad terrapin's neck, burring her teary face into his plastron. Mikey silently mouthed to his brother, gazing over her shoulder. 'Thankyou.'

Leo smiled, softly and nodded—leaving the pair to comfort eachother as he softly brushed his other brother. Don soon followed, grasping his shoulder. Leo reached up, softly petted his hand then knelt down—gently draping his arms around his daughter as she draped hers around his neck then went outside.

Don gazed upon Mona giving her a wryly glance. Mona returned the gaze as she embrace her son, gently rocking back and forth just when Arliana walked out from the room on the far left, rubbing her eyes as she awoke. Without a word, spoken—Mona undraped one arm from Loki's little body and held, openly as she invitingly requested for a hug from her daughter. Arliana didn't hesitate and immediately went to her mother, draped her arms around Mona's neck and hugged her, gently.

Masuki went to her father's side, as she brushed past the purple clad terrapin—watched on as he stood behind. Leo immediately, fatherly scooped Masuki up within his fatherly embrace and comforted her as she was too young to understand what was going on. But she wasn't incompetent to know the difference.

Don averted his sight to the floor as he went to the room, where Elissia laid—soundly asleep. Kneeling, then crawled beside her—draped one arm around her waist as he slid the other underneath and carefully pulled her close. Elissia softly moaned as she purred, raising one hand up and placing upon his bald, olive skinned head then turned and faced him as she blankly opened her eyes, giving a warm smile.

"_Hey_." She whispered. No response. Her smile changed to wryly concern as she immediately inquired, puzzled. "Don, you ok? What's wrong?"

"Master Wong—he, _he_—" Don begun, burring his face in her shoulder. "Say again, slowly—what happened?" Elissia told him, assuringly as she abruptly turned and faced the purple clad terrapin deeply in his eyes. Don took a deep breathe and exhaled softly, answering. "Master Wong, may have or not had a heart attack."

"What?" Elissia Shockley whispered. "Are you sure?"

"I believe so, unsure for certain." Don replied, softly. "Where's Neesa?" elissia abruptly inquired. "That is the thing, we don't know." Don answered. "She should have been arrived by now." Elissia stated, puzzled. "I know, something must've happened but then, whatever it is—she always seems to handle herself better than any of us." Don assuringly explained. "I hope so. _I hope so_." Elissia said, nuzzling his chest. "Donnie?"

"Hmm?" he murmuringly answered. "Don't you think that maybe, if you ask for help from the medicine man?" Elissia suggested. The purple clad terrapin's eyes widen, impressed then shot up and out from the room and returned, giving his lover a peek on her cheek as he said over his shoulder, when leaving the room once again. "Thankyou, Elise—you're a genius."

Elissia rose up, leaned on both elbows as she glared out the doorway and said, sighly. "Glad to be of help."

_**...Meanwhile back in Massachusetts—just outside the border between of Massachusetts and New York...**_

It seem to be almost 12 hours later...the surviving elite guard had sped through all routes of road, highways and towns to reach New York city before the supposedly inserted poison, claims his life which was just lie. It was something else.

His heart raced, temperature heightened and became covered in sweat as he continued speeding through traffic and tried to get through the border and return back the Foot HQ's.

'Curse you—curse you bloody bitch. If I survive this, I shall have my revenge.' He vengefully thought.

_**...back in Norwood, in the Hotel sun Inn...**_

Rachella woke to the sounds of whining, and soft barking. Banji, sat as he widened his eyes as round, possibly they were able to go—so he could, pull the part of **'look at me'** puppy glance. Rachella could never resist the glance (who could), it was just too cute and rose from bed—made her pug pup, some breakfast.

Taking out the portal, travel dishes from the bag, poured some fresh water and emptied one small puppy can food in the other. Softly, lovingly ran her fingers along his back as he ate then made her way back to the bed. Sat down and reached over to the lamp table, grabbing her watch—running one hand over her face, trailing over and through her hair as she half opened her eyes and looked at the time.

Glaring in widen glance, sprung up—left her brother to sleep while dressed in a rush then prepared Tony's clothes before waking him. The ratting bag, unzipping and running taps woke the sleeping jet black haired, man. Rose up, but leaned on his arm and still sleepy said. "What time is it? Why you rushing 'bout the room, Chelle?"

"It's 9am. Have to left before the rush hour traffic. C'mon, tony." Rachelle answered, throwing her brother's clothes at him. "Oaf! That hurt, sis." Tony whined.

"No time to waste, big brother." Rachella replied, packing her clothes in the bag then rushed to wash her pug's bowls then quickly took him outside for toilet time. Tony shook his head, threw the sheet aside and went straight to the bathroom, turned the shower on—stripped out of his clothes, quickly showered before getting dressed in fresh clothing.

While he enjoyed the running hot water, hitting against or upon his body—washing away any dirt, grime and sweat as he thought to himself, meekly. '_Women_—always in a hurry.'

...

_**...to be continued in chapter fourteen...**_

_**Another chapter down, how long before this instalment is completed? Seems to be faster than expected, which is normally the longest for me to take and finish. **_

_**I know what you all must be thinking, yet again. The sisterly and friend conflict—when will it begin and how will it end? Plus Master Wong, a heart attack? Can we really sure it is a heart attack? Will they figure of requesting a favor from the villager's medicine man for assistance and determine what it may be? **_

_**The language barrier is the problem as poor Donatello may have trouble, translating. Which does suck. One must try. Will they be in time or will there be hell to pay as Neesa is not very so forgiving. This is aint going to be pretty. Ouch!**_

_**Read and review until next time everyone...tootles **_____


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Wow! :O getting closer the end of this instalment already. Bloody fast! Suspicions, deceit, tempers will rise and worsen as anger also will worsen. Vengeance, such a horrible word but truthful of one's feelings. I'm just as anxious of what will be said and done and I'm the author of this fiction. But one thing that which always good to know basis is that, I already know what will happen the very moment, the truth is discovered and identities revealed. Hee...hee, if I tell ya the plot before the chapter even begins what kind of author would I be if I did that? Not a very good one, huh? Well anyways,...on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter fourteen**

_**...Back in Egypt—Edfu...**_

Standing on the balcony, tightly grasped her robes—holding between her fingers, furthering covering her chest as the winds, begun to pick up harder and swifter. The sky had drown out any meanings of what light that may shine from sight, there were nothing more than swirling of black, cold empty clouds that flew across in the dark sky as thunder flashed or thundered among the clouds.

Footsteps made their way out on the balcony,_ silently_ until finally stopped only metres beside the high priestess. Not facing one each other, continued to glare up towards the thundering sky of darkness. Rashida watched the clouds swiftly fly as thunders followed, flashed with thunderous sounds of lightning—her heart beated faster, one single tear ran down her cheek, wetting her soft skin and finally dropped from underneath her jawline to the stone pavement beneath her feet.

Lowering and slightly averted her gaze, back and forth—momentarily then softly said as almost above whisper. "_Priestess_, all is prepared for the trails."

Tetisheri continued to glare towards the sky, remained silent for a second as she slowly averted her sight and faced Rashida then softly answered, with a soft nod. "Excellent, come we have much other _work_ to do."

"Yes, _excellency_." Rashida answered, bowing then followed Tetisheri back inside as she led the way. Then, out of no where—Rashida stopped and stood in silence, _frozen_. Tetisheri stopped, quickly looked over her shoulder then turned and faced Rashida—at first, assumed to be nothing but walked closer and realised Rashida's eyes had gone from dark earthy brown to crystallised white. "_Rashida_? What do you see?" Tetisheri asked, softly—standing beside the young seer.

"Someone is coming—_here._" Rashida answered, solemnly. "Where—_whom_?" Tetisheri asked, abruptly glance with worry. "A blood _slave_, will be here before the night is _out_. You know who she is and you must destroy her before she destroys _you_." Rashida replied, as her eyes rolled back and fainted. Tetisheri immediately flung both arms out only just had caught Rashida, fastly and possibly she was able within her assisting _embrace_—before Rashida met with the stone pavement. "Hor-uta! Hunra!" Tetisheri shouted, calling for assistance.

What it seem to be never-ending echoes of Tetisheri's voice bouncing off the walls of the pyramid's corridors then over-sounded with a stampede of running feet, growing closer to the high priestess's chambers. "Priestess—everything alright, highness?" both Hor-uta and Hunra cried, wryly. "Take Rashida to the healer. And _prepare_—as we have company." Tetisheri commanded, quickly as she gently handed Rashida's limped body to the priestess's.

"_Company_? Whom is coming, holiness?" Hor-uta abruptly stated, with a widely glance. Tetisheri stood, walked to secret wall compartment and opened it—taking out one thing, preciously given to her, once upon a _time_. "An old _friend_. Quickly, take Rashida to the healer and prepare—this is one fight, I can ill-afford to _loose_." Tetisheri said, solemnly wryly.

Both priestess nodded, did as instructed and left the chambers—carrying Rashida to the healer's chamber. Raising her hand, opened her fingers, slowly—one by one, revealed the precious gift that seem only yesterday when she had received. Still, beautiful—vibrant and youthfully blossoming.

Averted her gaze, raising her sight—staring slightly towards the doorway and softly sighed, wryly and whispery said. "_So—you're coming home, dearest old friend?"_

_**...Back in the cottage...**_

Don ran like a flash out the door, almost rammed into both, Chayton and Raphael. "Whoa! Watch it, Donnie!" Raph shouted, almost hissingly. "Yeh, where yer going anyhow?" Chayton shouted out.

"Ill be back, soon." Don answered, shouting over his shoulder as he disappeared in the bush. Chayton and Raphael glance eachother, confusedly then shrugged their shoulders as they walked inside. "Now—who's hungry?" chayton asked, grinning.

_**...Meanwhile—in the forest, not far from the cottage...**_

Neesa stopped, as she soon realised that Nahuel were having difficulties, handling the speedily travels. Feeling his legs were becoming like jello, and slowly lost control of his balance and needed rest before resuming the pace. "You ok, _Nahuel_?" Neesa concerningly asked, grasping his arm, assisting her friend to the closest tree where he immediately found to sit while his body tried to catch up with the much-needed blood flow. "_Si—Si, Dievieta. Si, enfermo ser estar multa." _Nahuel answered, breathlessly.

Neesa lowered her head, sighed softly and avertedly faced him and assuringly told him. "_Rest_, but be ready to move again." Nahuel nodded then both looked towards the sounds of what appears to be twig crackling.

"_Stay here. _shush." Neesa said, slowly placing one finger against her lips, signalling silence. Nahuel nodded, remained where he sat—retrieved his dagger from the side of his thigh. As neesa silently, slowly walked towards the bush, taking out her sword from her back—tightening her grip upon the handle.

Reaching out for the bushes as they ruffled softly, then jumped back as a wild pig ran out—whinnied as it ran off. Both sighed with relief, sheathing their weapons and laughed. "C'mon, ready?" Neesa asked, holding her hand out—offering. Nahuel smiled, accepted her hand, stood up and nodded—saying whispery. "Si, Dievieta. Si."

"Alright then. _Hold on, Nahuel._"

Once again, they were gone in the bush like a blur in the wind.

_**...Not far behind...**_

Merenese and Aseta both sighed with relief as they have finally found whom, they were sent to find. "BtaAtee _Allah_! Is—That must she, right?" Aseta stated, amazingly gazed with an admiring glance. "As so it may seem." Merenese answered solemnly, not-so impressed just _yet._ "How do we find out, if she is the one we seek?" Aseta asked, softly glance.

"We shall _see_, if she passes one test." Merenese replied, holding the flower as it has closed and changed into, it's bud color. Aseta, stepped forward and glanced over her sister's shoulder, gazed upon the closed flower within Merenese's palm.

"_Come_—we must hurry." Merenese commanded, resuming the lead once more. Aseta chastely followed.

**...**

_**...to be continued in chapter fifteen...**_

_**English/egyptian translations**_

_**My god!—BtaAtee Allah!**_

_**Read and review, until next time...tootles. **_____


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

_**...Back in America—the Massachusetts border, Lenox city...**_

The last, assumed surviving elite guard had finally reached Lenox city—just one last town before the Massachusetts border. Panting with worrying breathe as he reached up to his chest and grasped, tightly as his heart beated faster and _harder_.

Hearing her voice echo in his mind, saying over—repeatedly of the supposed poisoning that she Moakley made him believe what she had said, so _naively _and easily.

'_If I were you, better get back before the poison reaches your heart and then mutates you into something you dont wish to be become—something you so greatly despise. Two days, you have before it consumes you or destroys you. Two days, better hurry—dear comrade.' _

Grunting lowly with deep infuriating anger, as he tightened his grasp upon the brake and clutch without either speeding further than he was already going or stacking himself into a collision with other passing by vehicles.

Speeding through Lenox city, straight towards the border—any way possible he could find as he overheard, police sirens behind him that begun to chastely followed and ordered through the speaker phone, demanding for pull over. Glaring over his shoulder, infuriatingly narrowed eyes with a low grunting breathe as he averted his gaze—revived the motorcyle's engine and sped faster, which he had sped, riding on the back wheel through the traffic before the city traffic rush.

The police chastely followed with the siren, siring louder as commanding sound to other vehicle to allow them pass through only to realise, to have lost their rogue motorcyclist.

Searched through the streets for the cyclist and drove passed where he hid. Wheeling out, to see if—the police has gone far enough from sight, so he may continue his journey. He was lucky but the excruciating agony within his chest begun to hurt, harder and _deeper._

Grunted slightly then revived the engine again and rode fast he could to the border as he only has less than 36 hours. He had no time to _waste_.

_**...Back in Norwood, The Hotel sun Inn...**_

Tony turned the shower off, reached out for the towel waiting on the railing and wrapped it around his body as he walked to the bathroom cabinet, opened it and wondered if there were any, maybe any fresh can of shaving cream as he didn't have enough time to grab one when he left his apartment that was only 30 minutes away from his sister's.

"Damn." He lowly, whispery cursed—closing the cabinet then quickly dried himself before dressing in the waiting clothes that also hanged on the railing.

**Knock—knock**

"Yeh" he answered, softly. "Ya ok in there? Didn't fall asleep in the shower, tones?" Rachelle teased, giggling. "No, I didn't fall asleep in the shower. Aren't you suppose to be in a hurry?" Tony replied, solemnly wondered. "We're ready. Just waiting on you, Malaki kapatid na lalaki." Rachelle answered, softly.

"Alright, alright—I'll be right out." tony said, assuringly as he finally zipped himself up. Hanging the towel over the railing as he grabbed his shirt then opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him as he softly said. "Alright, let's go. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Rachelle softly smiled, nodded and softly clapped her hands—commanding her pug to jump to her embrace as she carried the bag over her shoulder, followed by her brother.

As Rachelle and her beloved pooch, waited in the car as Tony went to the office and returned the key, then finally approached the vehicle, driving side—opened the door, climbed in then started the engine. "Chelle? Tell me something will ya?" tony begun, softly stated in a curious, wary tone. "_Anything? _What do you want to know, Malaki Kapatid na lalaki?" Rachelle answered.

"Why are you doing this? Doing something for someone, that you don't know?" tony warily said. "I feel that I must as, once upon a time—going on almost _eleven_ years ago. I was out with some friends and decided to go home as I had _arrived_—on my motorcycle. A event that I never intended or believe it would, tap me to make me as the next victim of a vicious crime that no one deserves to be in—_ever_. I gave my word that one day when it would come to repay it, any way possible as if it weren't for this mysterious person that had rescued me from my horrid encounter that I would more likely to be in recovering with therapy both mentally and psychological. I'd never be here now. I don't know whom this person was as I never saw her face but heard her voice."

"_Her_? It was a woman? A woman that came to your rescue and were unable to see her face?" tony finally spoke, in surprising glance but still with a bemusedly confused gaze. "_Yeh_, if it weren't for this mysterious woman that rescued me that night, I'd don't know if—I'd ever cope with whatever would had happened." Rachelle finally explained, quickly wiping away the tear that ran down her cheek.

Tony sat in silence for a few seconds then softly glance his little sister, saying understandably also desired to thanked this mysterious vigilante as if that what she was. "Well, must meet this rescuer and thank her for saving my dear _maliit kapatid na babae_." Tony gratefully stated, softly smiled.

"I'm sure that you just might get your chance, one day Malaki kapatid na lalaki." Rachelle replied, returning the soft smile as she reached over and gently grasped his hand.

Tony returned the soft grasp then gently petted her hand and continued the journey. "I hope this mystery woman is promising as you have described, kapatid na babae." Tony said. "I assure you, kapatid na lalaki, she _is_." Rachelle replied.

Sitting in the driveway of the hotel, waiting for an opportunity to continue as the traffic seem to be busy. The desired opportunity revealed itself, sighing with wary breathe as he gently accelerated on the accelerator and turned to the right, leaving the hotel—driving down the soon to be busy highway.

_**...Back in South America—the Amazonian village...**_

It didn't take long for the purple clad terrapin to find his way through the forest, back to the village where the Amazonian medicine man, lived. Uncertain where the medicine man's hut was, Donatello begun asking for help as he had difficulty of speaking their native tongue.

"Can you help me?" don asked, grabbing the poor frightened woman's arm. "Dejame en paz!" The woman cried.

"Please—uh, Mi amigo enfermo." Don pleaded. "Mi amigo enfermo."

The woman frightened glance immediately changed as soon, Don had pleaded for Master Wong in her language then quickly told her young son to search for Joseph. The small child, obeyed his mother's instructions and ran, fast he could to the hut where, Joseph and his young family stayed.

Tightly gripped her fingers upon the basket's rim, as it sat upon her hip and fastly reached out and grasped the terrapin's wrist, guiding him to the medicine man's hut, softly gesturing him to follow. "Venir, venir—_tener prisa."_

"Gracias." Don smiled, following the woman to the hut.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Not far, from the cottage as it was only a few yards away. Neesa had abruptly stopped, suddenly. Grasping her chest, slightly but tightly—gasped as she was heaving with continuous need for air. "Dievieta? Que's equivocado?" Nahuel concerningly glanced, despite to be slightly disorientated from the journey which he was now, growing used to—quite quickly. "_Father." _Neesa breathed.

Nahuel glanced. Concerned and warily as he softly repeated. "_Papa_?"

Then he soon realised, as he glanced with a widen gaze and ushered Neesa to continue. "_Tener prisa_—nosotros major tener prisa."

Neesa glanced her friend, nodded—whispery commanded before continuing once again. "_Hold on, Nahuel." _

Nahuel nodded, silently gulped and held on tight as he tried not to allow the uneasy rush, run through his body—as this was never his intentions to experience, despite to enjoy the wondrous travel but decided to never do it again. Disappearing like a blur in the wind, once again as there was a similar blur that chastely followed but not as fast.

Merenese and Aseta followed also sensed that something had greatly disturbed the one, they are chastely tracking. Not stopping, as their time is running out—quite _fast_.

_**...back in the village—the medicine's hut...**_

Quietly relaxing, surrounded by the children—enjoyably entertaining them with smog tricks from the small bonfire that burnt within a stone circle then suddenly, the medicine man received a vision. One, he was too scarce to share.

"Osan?—Osan?" one child called, gently shook the old man. "I—I must retire for the day." He answered, saying nothing more as he stood up and walked to his hut. The children remained seated around the fire and gazed eachother, shrugged their shoulders then went off, to do something else—amuse themselves.

Osan watched the children ran off, and played as he closed the door—slightly leaned against it and placed one hand upon his forehead as the vision resumed. Closed his eyes, lowered his brow as he half leaned over then forcibly straightened up and heard the cries of women and children screaming.

Opening his eyes, trembling with complete hysteria that had almost paralysed him—while turning around and saw he was in the middle of bloody battlefield. Hysterically panted, unable to defend himself against whomever or whatever may attack him as suddenly, the terrifying sounds of what appear to sound as a demonic horse, neighed so shriekly—followed by its hooves galloping towards him.

Fastly turned, faced the rider that approached as their large sickle was ready to be swung through his being—covering his face with both forearms then had realised that he had not been slain.

Quickly felt all over body, confused as to how.

Wiping the sweat from his brow then fastly sought through his ingredients and created, mixed the most powerful antidotes and poisons that he could think of, to prepare for the battle—a battle, that may be the end of the _world._

...

_**...to be continued in chapter sixteen...**_

_**I know, you all thinking when these expect goddess trials shall begin? Well, with all this chasing around one after the other has made me tired and hungry, myself plus I have been forever going back for information I need for this fiction also juggling family duties as children do. Like to bicker, cause trouble to get the other punished. Will Neesa and Nahuel make it in time? Will Don be able to convince the village's shaman to help him and save their dear family member? **_

_**Anyways,...post up the next coming chapter fast as possible as soon it is written. Read and review...until next time—tootles **_

**English/latin (Spanish) translations**

_Tener prisa_—nosotros major tener prisa...hurry—we better hurry

Dievieta? Que's equivocado—goddess? What's wrong?

Venir, venir—_tener prisa—come, come—hurry_

Dejame en paz—leave me alone!

Mi amigo enfermo.—my friend sick.

Sorry for the translations as this what I could come up with as my Spanish dialogue is quite rusty, haven't spoken or read, even written Spanish since high school. Sorry the inconvience, everyone.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

_**...The village—Medicine Man's hut...**_

Quietly grinding the forest herbs, the river's fresh spring and some other secret ingredients that was combined to create, the healing paste mixture—used for most mortal wounds and some poisons.

After receiving an horrifying and disastrous vision, the old medicine man quickly acted—prepared all he knew; used for antidotes, braising cuts and mortal wounds to protective charms against all means of physical, mental and spiritual possessions.

He had prepared enough to—depending of the village's warriors would be requested to go in battle against the upcoming evil that desired to rule their world. Needed all, what they can get both earthly and mystical as this is no ordinary battle—as if they were battling against outsiders, trying to steal their land. This was worse—much _worse._

As he prepared the last of his shamanic potions in a ceramic jar that he had prepared. Approaching, dreading footsteps came to his hut—immediately assumed the worst as he took out his dagger from within the sheath of his belt, ready to throw when he soon realised the visitor were one of the villagers and the terrapin.

"Dievieta's papa enfermo. Venir, _tener prisa—Tener prisa."_ The woman told the medicine man. He immediately glanced the terrapin, eyes widen—in a split second, he shot to his feet and grasped the first thing, needed as it was his strongest he had to determine whatever the cause of sickness along with the most precious healing herb, which is quite sacred to the tribe.

"Gracis." Don thanked, whispery. The medicine man, stopped and softly glanced—answered in his second tongue, English. "Don't thank me just, _yet._ Dear friend. Come—must _hurry_."

"What should I call you?" Don asked, quickly. He stopped once more, answered over his shoulder. "You may call me, _Billy_."

"My name is Dona—" he begun then stopped as he was quickly interrupted. "Hamato Donatello—Donnie for short or sometimes, you like to be called, Don. Am I correct?" Billy stated, recited both his full and nicknames. "Wow! That is correct." Don answered. "Pleasure to meet you, friend—now, must hurry or unless you wish to continue conversing all afternoon."

"By all means, let's go—sir."

Billy turned, softly laughed and placed his hand upon don's shoulder, assuringly said. "It's quite alright. No need for proper, adversity. Billy would be just fine. Ready?"

Nodding agreeing and before he knew it. His hand was grasped, gently then—had disappeared like a blur in the wind. Meanwhile—Miriam, gave her husband peek on his cheek as she cradled their young infant son within her arms as their adopted daughter, Marietta stood beside her, holding upon her dress as she sucked on her thumb.

Watching Joseph leave the hut and ran as fast he could, to the cottage as he was told by the boy about Dievieta's father has fallen gravely ill, so suddenly. Miriam thanked the boy before allowing him return to his mother then she too, returned inside with her two young children.

_**...Back in the cottage...**_

"What happened?" Raph softly stated, as he rushed to his wife's side—without a second thought of leaving Chayton with the roasted deer. "Ok, sure—I'll just carry this to the table." Chayton grunted then placed down. "By _myself_."

Raph averted his gaze, giving 'show some respect, boy' glance. Chayton returned the glance but with a burning agitated glance. "Master Wong had suddenly fainted. Donnie is uncertain, if it was a heart attack or just dehydration from the forest humidity." Mona warily explained. "_Heart attack_? No way! He is the fittest guy, we know. How is it that a measly heart failure could bring him down?" Raph stated, as his worrying tone was clearly heard in his voice and noticed his calm resting hand, averted to tight, closed trembling fist.

A small hand, rested upon his large hand—reassuringly. "Poppy will be ok, daddy." Loki softly said. Raph softly gazed his son, giving him a warm, reassuring smile—sighed slowly and softly as he softly breathed almost whispery. "_Come here."_

The little terrapin hybrid, draped his tiny arms around Raph's overly muscled neck and buried his little face as he received a strong but gentle embrace—the red clad terrapin averted his sight and softly glance his waiting wife and daughter; sitting beside him and draped one overly muscled arm around her and pulled both close, kissed their foreheads and held them within his embrace. Mona returned the embrace not just around her husband but also around her children.

Chayton trailed one hand through his hair as he admirably gazed upon the young family and felt the love they shared. Which had pierced his own and revived what was missing or as should had been.

Turning away, and tried to concentrate on the waiting meat that recently cooked and prepared it for all, to eat when finally ready.

_**...about ten to fifteen minutes later...**_

While the blue clad terrapin and his daughter, remained by Master Wong's side—hoping, praying he would pull through while Tealana sat on the other side. Grasping his hand, as she warily sobbed. Michelangelo stood close by, felt useless as he weren't certain how to assure his wife through this wary time as she may—react differently and discreetly, detach from him. Chayton tried his best to; insist the worrying clan to eat but it seem to be only Leonardo accepted the meal as he wished his daughter to eat.

"_Thankyou, Chayton_."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can do?" Chayton replied, concerned. "No, do you know where Donnie went? He should be here." Leo asked.

"Donnie, he ran out as Raphael and I were bringing the dinner." Chayton replied, sitting beside the blue clad terrapin. Masuki sat close by her father, as she quietly ate her food. "Did he say—where he may be going?" Leo wondered, as he averted his gaze and glanced into Chayton's eyes, waiting for a reply.

Chayton shook his head as he had his mouth full with food then answered when finally swallowed the contents. "No—all he said was, that he'd be back."

"Back? Back from where?" Leo wondered, suddenly glance in curiosity. "I dunno, he just said that he'd back, soon. That is all I got as he rushed past." Chayton replied, continued eating his meal.

Leo glared his plate for a second, averted to his left and softly brushed the palm of his hand along Masuki's head. Masuki averted her gaze and widely glance her father as she ate and covered in the juices of the meat over her cheeks. Leo softly smiled, leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead.

Just as he were to stand and leave the room, padding footsteps rushed in the cottage. "Neesa?" Leo called, hoping. "Donnie? Who's this?" Raph asked, as his voice was clearly heard from the other room. "Raph, this is billy. Billy, Raphael—this is wife, Mona, their daughter, Arliana and son, Loki." Don introduced, quickly. "Pleasure to meet you. Where is Dievieta's father?" billy changed the subject. "In _there_." Raph replied, pointing to the room where he laid.

Placing the plate down and went to the door as he met the Shaman. "You must be Dievieta's husband, I presume?" Billy said, politely presumably. "Uh, yes. I'm Le—" he replied then cut off. "Leonardo. I know—_excuse me_." Billy pardoned as he politely brushed past the blue clad terrapin. Leo stepped aside, astounded as he watched the old shaman man immediately did what he could to save Master Wong then averted his sight to his brother. Quickly looked back, realising that his daughter was in good hands for the time being as he left the room.

"Donnie, how'd you know to go request for aid from the village's shaman?" Leo surprisingly inquired, puzzled. "I _didn't._ But, what else was there to do? Couldn't do nothing, especially I had no supplies to determine the cause." Don explainingly replied, abruptly.

The blue clad terrapin glance through the door, warily felt the dread waved over him as his younger brother concerningly said. "You ok?"

"Yeh, I'm ok. Go rest, Donnie." Leo suggested as he walked away then stopped as he felt his shoulder gently grasped. "I was only trying to do what could be done, to save _him_." Don told Leo, softly.

The blue clad terrapin, reached up to his shoulder and grasped Donatello's hand, gently brushed his thumb across his knuckles, gratefully said. "You did good. Donnie, you did _good_." Leo assuringly gestured then returned in the room. Raph grasped the purple clad terrapin's shoulder as he stood, behind. Don averted his gaze, glance over his shoulder as he reached up and returned the grasp. Raph nodded and smiled.

Don returned the nod and smile then returned his sight as he hopefully glance through the door, praying. "He will be ok, _Donnie_." Raph stated, whispery. "I know, let's _hope_ so." Don replied, praying then turned on his heel and went to join his waiting girlfriend.

_**...In the forest...**_

As both Neesa and Nahuel, travelled through the forest like a blur in the wind. Merenese and Aseta, chastely followed behind them but tried their best to catch up, despite they were just as talented but not as gifted.

Panting for breathe but not once stopped—but luckily they finally arrived. If only they had arrived in time. Nahuel was relieved that had finally stopped as he couldn't take the blurring, swift-like—flight no longer as he felt that may empty his stomach at any given time. "Nahuel, you ok?" Neesa concerningly asked, kneeling down—the second she finally noticed and heard a sudden thud.

Nahuel, nodded then shook his head and raspy answered. "_No, sentir emfermo. Necesitar descansar_." Neesa nodded, then held her hand out—softly gestured. _"Give me your hand."_

Nahuel glanced her waiting, opened hand and assumed, warily as he didn't wish to experience the emotion sickness, again. Hesitated at first then acceptingly grasped her hand. "_Now, just relax_." Neesa whispery gestured as she closed her eyes and softly exaltedly breathed.

Nahuel did as he was told and, calmly relaxed. Breathing normally as Neesa used her healing energetic gift, to heal and soothe Nahuel's unsubtle nerves. When she was done, opening her eyes and stood up—silently waited for her friend to follow.

Glanced astounded with amazed, admirably gaze—he only said one word, whispery. _"Wow!" _

"Welcome, Nahuel—_Come_, we must hurry inside." Neesa lead the way to the cottage, just through the brush of forest leaves. Nahuel stood up, was about to follow when he heard a twig cracked behind him as if it was stepped upon. Quickly observed the surroundings from he stood, instead of returning back in the forest and investigate—he obeyed his inner instincts, turned on his heel and chastely followed Neesa through the bush brush and into the cottage. As he disappeared, both Merenese and Aseta stepped out of their hiding place from behind the large forest oak and watched on as Nahuel entered the small forest house.

"This must be it!" Aseta whispered, statingly. "Yeh, I guess so." Merenese answered, whispery. "Should we follow?" Aseta curiously wondered, softly glancing her sister. "No—Not _yet_. Something tells me that we should wait alittle longer but first, we should rest and eat. Then reveal ourselves and peacefully convince thee to come with us—by her own _choice_." Merenese replied, turning on her heel and returned back in the forest.

Aseta watched her sister disappeared in the forest, but momentarily stood where she could see the forest house and wondered, curiously then sighed as she chastely followed her sister in the forest as she called out.

_**...Back in Massachusetts—the highway intersection route 95...**_

It seems that the rain was never ending as the clouds were almost pitch black and heavily petted upon the glass screen. Exceeding the speed limit and avoid any collision with the other passing vehicles as the rain poured.

Rachelle slept in the passenger seat as she was comforted by her beloved pug, Banji. While he curled up, keeping warm as he slept upon her lap. Tony was getting tired once again as the journey was beginning to be slightly longer then estimated. Rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake and looked at the time on his watch—realising it was only Noon. But it appeared to be around 7pm due to the blackness.

Slowing down as they arrived to the Route 95's train crossing as it sounded and lowered down the 'Stop and wait' signed levers as the red lights flashed. Tiredly sighed then reached down and grasped his coffee mug, taking a couple sips of the freshly hot brewed Caramel latte.

Inhaled the hot brewed steam and exhaled, enjoyably satisfied as he finally felt to be slightly replenished with warmth, and fluid. Leaning his head back against the seat's head as he exhaled, satisfactorily—thinking to himself as if it weren't for his sister quickly making his favorite latte with extra cream and caramel sauce before they left the hotel. He'd more likely to be a cranky grouch trying to drive.

Rose his head and realised the levers were raising, allowing him to pass as they train had either passed by or was running late. Quickly placed the lid back on the mug then securely placed down in the holder as he prepared to resume the journey. Slowly pushing his foot down on the accelerator and slowly drove over the tracks, and finally entered the town—_Franklin_.

Not far _now_.

All will be answered, when they arrived to the property—will both stay or will one return back to Boston until the duty is complete?

...

_**...to be continued in chapter seventeen...**_

_**Finally another chapter is completed—it would seem the two Egyptian priestess/warriors will finally have their chance of testing Neesa. But that is another chapter, how will they approach her? how will they begin the test? And how will they convince Neesa to go with them—back to Egypt? Will she be given the choice willing or expected to be taken back with force as time is indeed running out. **_

_**And what of this Blood slave that supposedly to be Tetisheri's long lost daughter as if that is what she supposedly to be? will she be so easily deceived or contently aware? **_

_**Have to wait and find out, now wont we? Read and review...until next time—tootles **_

**English/latin (spanish) translations**

_No, sentir emfermo. Necesitar descansar_.—No, feel sick. Need rest.

Dievieta's papa enfermo. Venir, _tener prisa—Tener prisa.—goddess's father sick. Come, hurry—hurry. _

_Gracis—thankyou_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

_**...the cottage—South America...**_

Both Nahuel and Neesa, smelt the sensational scent of cooked deer meat as they approached the dwelling. Just before they walked inside, Neesa stopped—stood _deadly _still. Nahuel; stood by but slightly kept his distance and knew immediately when she stood in such _stance_—it weren't good. Quickly took a step back, for precaution and safety then waited.

Neesa slowly turned, slightly glanced over her shoulder with a frightening gaze that shun fear in her villager _friend_. Before he knew it, she rushed inside—without a single word, that hadn't left her full, voluptuous lips. Nahuel, followed but slower—in case of unprovoked outburst.

As he approached the door, distinctive chatter filled the room—questions of where she had been, what took her so long to reunite with them after sending them in unfamiliar territory—one that they were not familiar with of the surroundings.

Standing within the doorway, remained silent while he listened and watched, what appeared to be conversing argument with continuous questions that weren't given enough time to be answered. Elissia also had sprung up from where she laid and went to the room and stood, listening.

"Are you gonna answer the question or not, Neesa?" Mona asked, indicatively glance. Returning the glance, but not so indicatively as Mona's—just as she closed her eyes, folded her arms over her chest then lowered her brow, sighing slightly.

Elissia stood within the doorway of the room; she recently submerged from—slightly folded her arms over her busty plastron. Tucking back the excess strands of her jet black, bronze streaked hair behind her shoulder, remaining silent then a warm soft reassuring hand grasped her shoulder. Gazing over her shoulder, observed the owner of the gentle grasping hand then she gave a soft welcoming smile.

Draping his muscled arms around her waist, despite he was exhausted but the purple clad terrapin seemed to be alittle overly concerned to rest.

The door finally opened, all within the room stood except for Mona and her two young children as they remained seated and ever anxious of waiting the news. Billy, emerged from the room with his brow lowered then rose his gaze—silently glanced Neesa, without saying a single word as she heard sobbing in the room.

The old medicine man, respectively placed his hand upon her shoulder and whispery said, giving his condolences. "Dievieta, Lo _siento_."

No response, just a soft tap upon his hand as she turned slightly then walked in the room. Billy took his leave, passed Nahuel and exchanged glances—silently nodded. The old medicine man returned to the village and continued with his mission that he knew all too well that something is coming—to which will be soon, and his services will be _gravely _needed. Nahuel remained behind as he felt his purpose is not _yet,_ fulfilled. Mikey, reassuringly embraced his wife as she silently sobbed, burring her face in his chest. Neesa, slowly walked towards the bedside, shutteredly inhaled then exhaled. Leo cradled their young daughter, within his muscled fatherly embrace as she too, buried her face in his chest. Leo, tried to remain strong—_even_ though, unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks when he felt his wife's hand upon his shoulder then turned and gazed over, then glanced up—facing his wife's delicate, beautiful face that was soon covered with stream of fresh tears.

Reaching up, grasped her hand and gently led her around to his side and closer to her father's bedside. Returned the loving grasp, holding her husband's hand as she reached over and grasped her father's, gently tightened her grip.

"_Otosan." _she whispered, sobbingly. "_Why didn't you tell us_?"

Master Wong softly murmured, slowly faced his daughter and opened his eyes—very slowly as he was still very weak. "Musume, watashi no utsukushi Musume. Don't cry, must be strong. We shall meet again—Ai shite imas, zembu—_itsumo des issho ni." _

"_Ie, otosan—stay with us, don't leave us. We need you, I need you." _Neesa pleadingly cried, grasping his hand and brushed her cheek against his knuckles. He gave Neesa a warm smile, took his hand from her grasp and fatherly cusped her face with the palm of his hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek, stopping the tear that fell—wetting her soft tanned skin. "I shall always be with you, my daughter—_in here._"

Holding his hand, grasping as much as possibly she was able—watching him close his eyes and exhaled his last breathe. Lowering her forehead upon his chest, continued sobbing but silently as she was _heartbroken_.

Tealana pulled from her terrapin husband's embrace, sat beside her father and grasped his other hand—held upon her chest. Mikey knelt beside her, draping his muscled arms around her, comforting his wife as he only knew how.

Meanwhile in the other room, Elissia softly glanced her purple clad lover and without a word—she detangled herself from his embrace and went to the doorway, as she was watched upon by Donatello from he still stood.

The blue clad father, reassuringly embraced his daughter as he glanced over his shoulder—towards the doorway and nodded. Securely held Masuki as he stood and walked to Elissia then gently handed the small terrapin child to her aunt, immediately wrapping her arms around the ebony/bronze haired terrapin then joined the others, waiting silently.

Leo slowly went to his wife's side, stood quietly as he reached down and gently grasped her hand. Raising her brow, glanced up to her husband's comforting glance as he rose his other hand and softly brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, sweeping the tears away.

Neesa quickly grasped his hand, nuzzled upon his knuckles then slowly stood up, then turned and she tenderly kissed his forehead and whispery farewelled with a tear fell upon his cheek, then pulled the sheet—covering his face. Meanwhile, in the other room—while the clan grieved and greatly understood how both Neesa and Tealana felt, as they were once in their position. In their exact position of when once grieved, the lose of their father which was something they knew all too well.

Nahuel silently stepped away from the door and sat down, leaning against the cottage wall—then he received a flashback of when he too, lost his father. Pulling his legs close, tight and sombrely covered his face.

_**...Nahuel's flashback...**_

Playing with his friends, in the village. Chasing after one and another, tapping eachother's shoulder and happily laughed until it was not til, an discreetly disturbance had disturbed the content village. Another tribe had invaded their sentinel and began destroying all in their path. Hearing his mother's cries and without second thought, he ran to her. She was trying to defend herself and his younger sisters while all the men, tried their best to defend the village.

Picking up the first sharp crop tool, he grasped and ran towards the enemy with no fear and roared, an loud battle cry. His mother heard the roar, quickly glanced over the invader's shoulder and saw her eldest son, running towards them. Defensively, held the axe above—just far enough from meeting her flesh as she gathered all her strength to push the invader back as he continued to fight, and continued to slaughter her but was completely unaware of the approaching rescuer that readied to swing the blade through his upper body.

Looking down, saw the sickle blade had been ran through his chest—loosening his grasp upon the axe and allowing it to drop, just a inch from his foot. Slowly turned on his heel, faced young Nahuel, panting.

Stepping backwards as the invader stepped forward then fell to the ground, faced his mother. She proudly smiled while holding her hand out, welcoming him to her motherly embrace then she suddenly, ushered for the fallen axe and ran towards him. Nahuel assumed, his mother was going to hack him then heard the indicative roar that sounded behind him—just as he were to run, he froze then the second invader stopped in his tracks as he received a blow to the head from the axe.

His mother had returned the favor, by protecting him—she had gathered all her strength to swing the axe into his head, the axe had emerged in the centre of his skull then sliced through his entire body as the handle was released.

Dropping to the ground, each half evenly sliced with the axe landing to the ground as if between the feet. "Nahuel!" Marla cried, pulling her son in her embrace. "Mama." Nahuel replied, returning the embrace. "Venir." She ushered, leading the way as they were targeted by yet another tribe invader.

Tightly embraced eachother, praying they would not be slain as they closed their eyes then silence. Marla opened her eyes, gasped with relief and saw her husband standing—covered in blood. "Pedro." She gaspily spoke.

He softly smiled, kneeling and hugged his wife and eldest son then as he pulled away, slightly he was gushing blood from his lips. "Pedro! No!" Marla cried.

An overly muscled brute stood over them, evilly chuckling as he speared through Pedro's chest and only had one thing in mind as he flung the body aside and tore Nahuel from her grasp and threw him aside. Marla tried to fend him off, only to be slugged so hard that had broke her nose and badly split her lips.

As he readied himself to forcibly take her, satisfying himself—his evil intentional needs. Nahuel had leapt to his back, and began hitting the brute's head, giving his mortal wounded, dying father enough time to attack and enough to allow his mother to escape.

Pedro had pulled the spear out from his own body and used it, to kill the brute—by running the spear through his head. Blood gushed, from his mouth as he choke then fell and finally died. Pedro, had fallen to his side—taking his last breathe as his wife sobbingly embraced him within her arms, pleading him to hang on. Nahuel rushed their side, and pleaded under endless desperate tears.

"Papa—quedarse!" Nahuel pleaded. Marla sobbed, shakily brushed her hand across and around his cheeks. Pedro, reached up and cusped both his wife's and son's faces within both hands—smiled, whispery saying his last words. _"Te quiero—te quiero."_

Marla buried her face in his chest, heartbrokenly sobbed—Nahuel kept pleading his father to return. Their village was safe once more, their dead were given cremating burials to the four winds and as time passed. Nahuel, followed his father's footsteps of becoming the village's protector—a warrior.

_**...end of flashback...**_

Raising his gaze, and glance to the sky above—a soft breeze blew by, unsure of what it meant but he took whatever it carried and whispery said, calling one person he believe to had brushed a soft caress upon his cheek. _"Papa?"_

No response. Touched his cheek, where the soft caress had brushed upon then a sudden fight, had broke. Quickly sprung to his feet, and to the door's entrance then quick stepped out of the way.

The red clad terrapin had just missed, almost plumping upon Nahuel as he prepared to enter the cottage dwellings. Pushing himself up, reached up for his jaw and mutteredly stated. "Damn, ya can put quite a punch." Spitting the excess blood then stood up, glared at the red-haired female. "Wanna try _again_?" Challenging her strength and weakness.

"Stop this!" Elissia tried to stop the pair from killing eachother as she was grasped and flung aside. "Outta of my way, elise." Neesa growled, and then stormed towards the quick stepped, red clad terrapin. "Or ya'll get hurt!"

"Elissia, you ok?" Don assuredly inquired, aiding his girlfriend. "Yeh, I'm _ok_." Elissia answered, softly. "C'mon, let's see what yer made." Raph continuously challenged, ready to defend. "Mama!" Masuki cried, loud she could.

Neesa had stopped, with her fist in mid-air—_trembling_. Then, turned around and gazed over her shoulder. Masuki stood in the doorway, sniffling with endless confused tears that covered her delicate terrapin cheeks. Neesa's eyes widen with grief, sadness and guilt as she faced the red clad terrapin before her and shutteredly sighed, whispery said. "Oh Raphael, I'm sorry, so _sorry_—forgive me. Forgive me, my _brother_."

Despite, angry and wanting the fight to continue but calmed himself and went to his sister in-law's side as she dropped to her knees, covering her face with tears running down her cheeks. The red clad terrapin had knelt down, draped his overly muscled arms around her slightly muscled frame and whispery assured her. "_I forgive you_."

Masuki ran towards the pair, draped her tiny arms around her mother as watched by the blue clad terrapin, standing in the doorway of the cottage. Then, slowly followed out after his daughter and also embraced his wife along with his brother. Whispery assured her.

"_It's ok. It's ok." _

_**...Meanwhile close by—the river...**_

The medicine man, knelt down and cleaned his hands in the fresh running water. Closed his eyes, sighed grievingly and before he dried the water from his hands—Osan, took out a very special white forest lily that is only used for the most respected. Carrying the flower in both hands, farewelled the man as the flower petals flew upon the winds—one by one.

"_Farewell, my friend. We shall meet again_."

_**...in the forest...**_

Preparing the fire, after skinning the recent kill the sister's just had hunted when Merenese sensed the heartbreaking dread. "What is it, sister?" Aseta asked, almost whispery. "_Pharaoh_."

"Pharaoh? He is here? Where?" Aseta stated, puzzled as she looked around. "The pharaoh has _died_." Merenese answered, closing her eyes as a single tear fell. "_Died_? That is not _possible_—if pharaoh was still alive, here and now—he could not be dead, could _he_?" Aseta confusedly and abruptly snipped.

"Feel pharaoh's energy—sense his power." Merenese told her sister, softly. Aseta did as she was told after she abruptly, hmmphed. Then, she soon too realised as the very second she had connected with his spirit. "_Dear_ God Ra—may he take you in his arms where you shall rise and shine like the sun." Aseta prayed, feeling two tears trail down her cheeks then dropped from underneath her jawline.

"_Quickly_—we must fulfil with, what we can consume and then—only then, reveal ourselves to the chosen one." Merenese commanded. "When?" Aseta asked, curiously glanced. "_Soon_—as the sunsets. But after they give pharaoh, a proper burial." Merenese replied, softly.

Aseta nodded, prepared the deer meat to cook—just enough to give them the strength that is needed.

_**...Back in Edfu—the enchanted dungeon...**_

While the wolf slept, the dungeon surrounding changed around her—when, a soft breeze blew by and upon her skin. Blinkingly opened her eyes, her sight was still a slight blur—blinkly opened and closed her eyes while placed one hand upon the side of her skull as if had been whacked, from behind. Experiencing an excruciating, agonizing headache that seem to feel as her skull was split open with a battle axe.

As she rose, supporting herself on her hands—still felt weak, just as when her sight fully cleared. Looked about the surroundings and immediate felt at home, the familiar scent of lavender, ylang-ylang, camomile and rose absolute (otto) that filled within the room.

"_Okasan_?"

No response, holding one open hand out as she walked closer then stopped and pulled her hand back when hearing a small child's voice, calling her mother as she draped her tiny arms around her neck and received a returned embrace. "Watashi no musume—have you done your chores?" The kind woman asked. "_Hai_." The child replied, happily nodded. "What you doing, okasan?"

The kind-hearted, loving mother replied with a warm smile. "Nothing for you to worry 'bout—not _yet_."

The small child, glanced confused then her mother reassured her, once more. Standing in the mists, watching and listening then realised as she immediately recognised the small child as she turned around. Cupped her mouth, her eyes widen then felt a reassuring grasp upon her shoulder—turned and glanced the hand, then faced whom stood silently behind. Her eyes further widened, not with fear but with the familiarity of recognition. Her heart fluttered as if were floating on clouds as when she first met her true love during the winter of 1952.

"_Bruce? Is it really you?" _she whispery asked. No response, just a warm smile was given followed by a soft nod. No further conversing words exchanged, immediately draped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You wish to see her again, don't you?" He wondered. "See whom?" Beltana answered, softly glanced. "Your _mother_." He reminded.

No response, more tears streamed then she finally answered. "_Yes_—I do."

"What if, I can tell you that you just may be able to see her again—even your _father_."

Beltana gazed the man before her, then noticed that something didn't add up. Deepening her gaze into his eyes, immediately realised that she was tricked. Hastily pushed the man back then stood in defence, demanded for answers. "_Who are you_?! What are you doing in my dreams!"

Lowering his eyes, closing them and lowly but evilly chuckled as he fastly, viciously grasped her throat then replied, finally. "You are not so _easily_ fooled, like those before you. You must be special, a magickal being in fact. So, why dont you tell where did you get your power, little _girl_."

Beltana grinned, pretended to be ignorant and smirked, replying. "Like you want to know how, I got my _powers_—Well, I inherited them from my mother and father. Also, I am no little _girl_." Kicking her foot, hard into the dream invaders jaw—making him to release her. "Now, tell me as why and what you are doing here in my mind?! Speak now or I'll snap your neck in three places!"

"_Never. I rather die before I tell you anything."_ He answered, raspily.

"_So be it_—just how I like it." She commented then attacked. Leaping up in the air, straightening her leg—forming into a deadly flying kick, and aimed for the enemy's chest, only to miss and land upon her feet again when contacted with nothing more than grey smoggy fog.

Clutching her fists, tightly and vigilantly prepared to defend herself. He appeared behind her, retrieving a dagger. Beltana sensed it, swept her leg underneath him—making him fall and leaped upon him, fought for the dagger then finally had the weapon in her grasp, she held the jaggered edge against his jugular. Pantingly breathe then demanded once again. "Now—tell me how you got into my mind and who sent you?"

No response, just a deathly glare was given. "Tell me or I'll enjoy running you through." She snarled. "She'll kill me." He finally answered, fearfully. "She? _She_ who?" Beltana demandingly said.

"The one and true queen of Egypt." He finally replied, half answered the question.

"That is not enough info, tell me! Who is this queen of Egypt!" Beltana scowled. "It is too late, thee has risen and has found her mate and they shall rule the earth for all eternity. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." He said, evilly smug and laughed.

Beltana glared with 'Hell has no fury' glance, as she ran the dagger in his heart then slit, ear to ear—leaving him to choke to death on his own blood. He burned to cinders then the hold of trapping her within a deep dream state, had weakened then she woke up—gasping.

Looking around the dungeon and then she saw—him, standing in the far corner of the room. "_Bruce? Is it really you or a dream?" _

Soon as she felt his hand, gently but lovingly cusped her cheek and brushed his thumb across—only thee, knew how. Closed her eyes, immediately recognised the feeling that had been absent for so many years. "_Bruce, oh Bruce. It is you, oh my darling. I have missed you so." _

"_And I, you—my beloved." _Bruce answered, pulling Beltana close within his embrace and kissed her, tenderly. As they pulled away, making their forehead touch—softly breathed. "I do not have much time, my beloved." Bruce whispery breathed. "Dont go, _please_—dont go, not when we have finally reunited." Beltana pleaded.

Before she could kiss her lover once more, a bright light had shone in the dungeon. Beltana, recognised the light and shook her head in disbelief, whispery cried. "_No_—it can't be."

"Fear not, my _beloved_. All in do time, we shall meet again and I'll always love you." Bruce told her as he acceptingly drifted away from her embrace and into the light. Beltana tried to hold onto her lover tightly as she possibly could but her efforts went in vain. (or is it?)

"Bruce, please dont leave me." She cried, holding her hand out—trying to reach for him as he floated up in the light. "Beltana, remember all your mother has taught you and all you have taught me. Our daughters need you as the great battle is _yet _to come."

A tear ran down her cheek as she finally accepted, it was time and it was Bruce's time to go. "Farewell my love, we shall reunite in heaven."

"And, in heaven where I shall wait—my _beloved_." Bruce replied, disappearing in the heavenly light. Falling to her knees, covering her face as endless stream of tears had wet her cheeks.

_**...A few minutes later...**_

Tetisheri and Rashida were approaching the dungeon, curious if their guest had remained in her lycan form or merely transformed back into her human form. Setap, the pyramid guard retrieved the keys from her belt and inserted the key that would unlock the dungeon door.

Just as Setap were to open the door, Rashida quickly commanded for halt. "What is it, Rashida? Are we in _danger_?" Tetisheri asked, softly. "No, she has returned back to her human form."

"Open it! Quickly!"

The guard opened the door, as instructed and walked in the dungeon first—in order to protect her priestess. As for Rashida, she was no damsel but one last of a long line, of warriors that possessed gift of foresight. Soon as they all entered the cell, beltana had stood waiting, silent. Tetisheri stepped forward and looked around in the shadows as she held one hand behind for fresh robes as they were handed to her.

"My liege?" Tetisheri softly called. No response, quickly glance both Rashida and setap to be vigilant. They returned the glance and quickly defensively, prepared themselves. "My liege, we have come to see—if you may be famished." Tetisheri said, once more. "Hungry? Yes, I am. One condition."

"Of course, what is the condition?"

"Please call me by my name that is given to me by birth and please stop calling me, liege."

"Of course, what should we call you?"

"Beltana." She answered, softly.

"As you wish, Beltana—Now come out, if you would please."

Beltana did as she was requested, stepping out from the shadows and into the light—revealing her semi-naked body. "May I have something to wear, if you would _please_." Beltana kindly requested.

"Of _course_, Setap."

"Yes, my _liege_." Setap answered. "Take Beltana upstairs and give her, clean robes."

Setap nodded and softly replied. "Yes, _priestess_."

"_Priestess_." Rashida whispery called. Tetisheri, faced the silvery white haired woman and answered softly. "Rashida, what is the matter?"

"The pharaoh is no _more_." Rashida replied, gravely glanced.

"_When?_"

"A few moments ago, priestess." Rashida answered, softly. "Then, all is lost."

"No it _isn't._" Beltana spoke up. Tetisheri and Rashida glanced the Japanese heroine, quickly glance eachother then said, abruptly. "How you know?"

"I recently received a visit from thee. And told me, we have not lost _yet._" Beltana told them, softly smiled. Tetisheri returned the smile, handed the fresh robes as Setap returned and whispery stated. "_We just may have a future, afterall." _

...

_**...to be continued in chapter eighteen...**_

_**Yes, I know...why is Master Wong gone? He's supposed to be immortal, as you curiously wonder. Which is a very good question and there is a very good answer—Master Wong aka Bruce Wong aka Ammon is not exactly immortal but has received, longevity but with a price. **_

_**Since he was born in Egypt, he made a pact with the Sun god, Amun Ra to give him longevity until those were born that are the prophesised twins, which whom will save the world from eternal darkness and other, will become queen of darkness. I have spoilt the plot of my fictions hadn't I? Well, we're getting to the end and also two more fictions are on the way, one side draft and one last sequel of this series, which we will discover if whether Neesa will return and meet her lost son or continue to watch from above in the heavens and only come down to meet her son, as when her godly duties allow her to do so. **_

_**Confusing, huh. Well, anyways we'll find out when we get to that instalment but for the time being, we will be continuing with the prophecy, goddess trials and the bloody battle, that will determine the end of the world or the vampiric queen of darkness and all evil. **_

_**English/latin (Spanish) translations **_

Quedarse—stay

_te quiero—_

_**English/Japanese translations**_

_Okasan—mother_

_Hai—yes_

Musume, watashi no utsukushi Musume

Ai shite imas, zembu—_itsumo des issho ni—I love you, always—_

_Ie, otosan—no, father_

_**Read and review...until next time, tootles **_____


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

_**...Back in USA, the Massachusetts border...**_

The elite guard, finally arrived to the border after doing what was possible to avoid or escape local authorties—_now_, it is of passing through the border authorties without any difficulties, especially with current surfacing symptoms.

Time was not on his side as it grew shorter by the second and seemed to be, _eternity_. Searching through each vehicle or personally searched motorists. He lowly grunted with frustration as he clutched his grip upon the brake, tighter than normal as the uncontrollable trembling shakes had begun to grow, more frequently unbearable.

Two border officers walked along the sides of each motorist, caravan driver, paddy wagons and even the truckies. Tightening his grips upon the handles as the shakes were growing more out of control with the intense agonizing pain that throbbed through the course of his veins and arteries, underneath the skin and slowly jabbed upon the bone as if, were crushing from within.

"Would you mind, if I check your cycle sir?" the border authority requested. No response, just rose his glance and glared. The border authority returned the glare and resumed his search. "A'right, go on—you can go."

It would be at least another two hours, before he could get through the border terminal as the line was going far too slow but when finally gotten through, resuming the speed—seemed a good idea. Well, at first he assumedly thought.

Stacking his motorcycle 'round the street pole—breaking his spine in four places, along behind a collision of semi-crashed vehicles with another few behind those, waiting to get through as they were instructed to stop.

Breathlessly coughed, girdled up some blood that covered his face.

"Need a bus here, immediately." One border officer stated, instructively. "Better get him out of here, looks bad." Another stated, trying to stop the bleeding.

Listening the voices around him, stated of what had to be done while trying to stop the blood seeping from his injuries. Finally felt on conscious from loss of blood. "Hang in there, buddy—hang in there. Help is on the way."

_**...Back in the Amazonian Forest, South America...**_

_**...sunset...**_

Neesa, prepared her father for his journey in the afterlife as he would wished for to be carried out as expected and as accustomed. Cleaning his body, despite he died from natural cause—not by no battle injury. Squeezing the sponge, then gently scrubbed his body before dressing him a white robe.

Trying the best she could to fight the tears that continued to stream down, she failed—failed miserably. Her newly tanned cheeks were covered in endless streams of fresh warm droplets, Leo walked in—returning from gathering wood for the mantel with his brothers while the children were comforted by their aunts.

Inhaled a deep breathe, exhaled softly as he made his way to Neesa's side and draped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck assuringly and comfortingly. Teary glanced over her shoulder, gazing into her husband's understanding, reassuring pools of warm golden eye glance.

Closing their eyes, leaning in close as their forehead met—silently, shared a loving touch as their souls connected. "Are you ready?" he softly asked, almost as if he had whispered. No response at first, a soft exaltedly—shuddery sigh escaped her lips then she finally breathed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Kay." He whispered, raising his lips and kissed her forehead.

Detangled from eachother's embrace as Leonardo, walked to the head of Master Wong's body and waited for assistance. Few seconds later, the red clad terrapin walked in—Neesa silently glance her brother and nodded softly, he returned the nod and went to Master Wong's feet.

Grasping the stretching rods, gently lifted the body and made their way out to the waiting mantel. Both Nahuel and Donatello, just finished the touch-ups of the mantel preparation then stepped back—allowing Leonardo and Raphael to place the waiting body down gently for the ceremony.

The purple clad terrapin, returned to Elissia's side—holding her close while she comfortingly embraced Masuki with one arm and held Akila in the other. Donatello, gently held his infant niece's head within the palm of his hand as she contently slept.

Mona, cradled her toddler son upon her hip and embraced her daughter with her other hand—assuringly comforted them. Mikey cradled Adam while the twins hugged their father as Tealana draped herself within Mikey's free arm, accepting his comfort. Raph held a moss covered thick, branch while Leo unsheathed his katana and sought for a rock then suddenly—Neesa, placed her hand upon his shoulder and shook her head. Raising her brow, not understanding at first then sheathed his sword back in place—taking the waiting moss torch from Raphael and held it before Neesa as she waved her hands about for a second then as her hands collided, creating applauding sound.

The moss sparked on fire.

Raph stepped back, turned on his heel and went to Mona's side—holding her close with their children. Leonardo handed the torch to Neesa, then she slightly turned around, faced her sister—raised her hand, openly. Tealana, detangled from Mikey's embrace and took her sister's hand then, both grasped the torch—held it up as they farewelled their father.

"Farewell—father. We shall meet again." Both recited, unison.

Stepping forward, together then lowered the torch—lighting the mantel and stepped back, tealana returned to her husband's side while Neesa acceptingly welcomed hers after throwing the torch into the burning fire that continued to burn.

Masuki teary glance up, elissia and donatello—no words exchanged, Elissia nodded. Removing her hand away, and allowed the young terrapin child to join her parents. The purple clad terrapin assuredly nuzzled her hair. As; when Masuki reached her mother's side, she draped her tiny limbs around her waist.

The grieving mother knelt down, lovingly brushed her fingers down Masuki's cheek and gently pulled her daughter within her embrace and securely held her as she stood up. Sharing a mother and daughter forehead touch then parted, as the small terrapin child reached over to her father and draped his neck as she received the returned fatherly embrace. Also fatherly embraced as he cradled his younger daughter, Akila.

Nahuel stood close by, mourning the man—as believed to be a god, only to realise that is only a mortal. As mortal they were. Chayton folded his arms, silently shared the grief as he never knew the man as well the others had but felt the goodness that he possessed as suddenly a soft brush of cool breeze, caressed his shoulder—making him turn and face the shade that stood close by in silence. That nodded as she knew what he was and telepathically told him to choose the side of good, if he wished to be savoured and given the opportunity of having peace not eternal torture.

Returning the nod as he softly smiled to the shade as she disappeared then looked up to the heaven's and mentally prayed as he swore that he would change his ways in hope for salvation.

Meanwhile in the forest...Merenese and Aseta, shed tears their own for the dearly departed Pharaoh. As the sun, slowly disappeared from the sky—making way for the moon to rise. Merenese, softly blew into the fire—putting it out then turned on her heel, silently glanced her sister. Aseta returned the soft glance and nodded.

As the smog submerged around them, leaving no trace—they disappeared.

...

_**...to be continued in chapter nineteen...**_

Short—I know, enjoyed the chapter I do hope.

Now, what is going to happen in the next chapter? Will Neesa be travelling alone with the warriors or will the others accompany her on the journey to Edfu? What dangers awaits them? If they hadn't noticed something is already at play around them.

Will they discover whom is 'bout to destroy them from within before the journey has begun? Will they suspect one of their own or even suspect the gentlest one of all?

Only one can foretell and only one will reveal. Stay tune for the next chapter. Its gonna be a good one.

Until next time, read and review...tootles


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

_**...Franklin, Massachusetts...**_

Tony was becoming irritably frustrated as the GPS was not, _cooperating_ as he expected or hoped. Pressing the touch-screen, giving the GPS once again as the coordinates were indicating as 'unknown' and this begun to infuriate him.

Pulling over to the side, applied the brake then gritted his teeth and lowly grunted, as he tore the GPS from it stand and threw in the back seat. Rachelle woke up, almost jumping out of her skin that also had frightened her little pooch. "What's happening?" she gaspily shrieked.

Tony continued to grunt and continued driving. Rachelle glanced her brother and sighed. "Tony, you ok?"

"The **Damn** GPS aint working." He muttered. "The what, _again_?" she asked. "The GPS navigator. It kept stating that the address is unknown." He breathed. "Tony, listen to me. Calm down, breathe in breathe out." she assured, softly.

Doing as he was instructed, breathed in then out slowly. "Now, what is the problem?" she asked again. "The GPS indicator displayed that the address is unknown and we're lost." tony answered.

"You sure?" Rachelle said, softly grinned. "What do you mean, 'you sure'? Of course I'm sure, why on earth would you ask such a silly question." Tony grumbled then said as he looked when Rachelle directed to look, gently grasping his jaw and lined his eyes to the left. "Oh?"

"Isn't it _beautiful_?" Rachelle commented, marvelled.

"Sure is—bloody big." Tony also commented, marvelled. "Well, what we waiting for?" Rachelle answered. "C'mon, lets go—C'mon Tony drive." Rachelle ushered. "A'right, a'right—quit been so pushy, bossy puss." He replied.

"Don't _call_ me that!" she warned, glaring insultingly. "Call you _what_?" he asked, teasingly. "**That**!" she replied. "That, _what_? I don't know what you're talking _'bout_, lil sis." Tony teased, playing dumb. "Tha—Never mind, just drive up there please." Rachelle answered, defeatably.

Tony glance his sister, smirking his small grin then repeated the nickname—almost whispery. "Bossy puss."

"What was that?" she hissed. "Nuthin'." He replied, smirking. "Yeh, that is what I thought, nuthin'." She replied, mockingly.

Tony glared rachelle, smirking and shook his head as he giggled.

_**...The cottage—South America...**_

The wind begun to pick up, slightly and changed temperature. Slowly, from a calm warmth to chilly cold. "Mummy, I am cold." Arliana softly whined. "Ok, honey. Raph."

"Yeh, babe." raph murmured softly. "Give me a hand with the kids, Arliana is cold." Mona replied, releasing her daughter from her arm grasp. "Sure." He answered, picking his daughter up in his muscled arms and followed inside.

Little Adam, slept contently within his father's cradling embrace and stirred slightly as when he sensed the discomfort and un-motherly connection. "Hey, hey—what's the matter lil guy?" Mikey soothed, worriedly. "Maybe he could be tired." Tealana assured. "Or, maybe hungry." Mikey replied. "Maybe?" she answered. "Here, lil guy. Mummy'll feed ya." Mikey assured his son as he turned and prepared to hand the infant terrapin to his mother then he squealed loudly.

"Take him away." Tealana lowly barked. "Why? He is your son, why would you hold him?" mikey wondered, glancing suspiciously. "I can't. He—_hates me._" She breathed

"He don't hate you, your son loves you. Why you say that?" mikey replied, confusedly glanced. "_Please, I can't—_just take him away." She pleaded, turned on her heel and walked away. The confused orange clad terrapin watched his wife walk away, confused as he cradled Adam and the twins stood on each side of him, silently watched. Then Yoshiro glanced up, grasped the belt tail and gently tugged upon it. Mikey looked down, as Yoshiro asked. "Don't mummy love us no more?"

His lower lip, trembled—kneeling down and drew the twins close. "C'mon, kids. Chilly out here." he whispered, leading them inside. Both Elissia and Donatello, stood by—watching Raphael and Mikey go inside, taking their children inside but also wondered suspiciously, why Tealana seems cold and distant. Then assumed it could be that, now grieving the loss of her father.

Turned and faced, towards Leo and Neesa with their daughters. Don, softly gazed his lover then nuzzled her close. "Should we—" she begun, whispery. "No, leave them. They'll follow in, shortly." Don whispery replied. "How'd you know?" Elissia wondered.

"I know my brother, and if—" Sighed alittle before continuing his sentence. "I know Neesa as I hope that I do. They'll follow inside when they are ready." Don answered, softly smiled then kissed her cheek.

Elissia closed her eyes as she received the kiss on her cheek and nodded as he pulled away to gaze into her eyes. They lovers turned on their heels, went inside where they waited for Leonardo and Neesa with their daughters.

The understanding, assuring blue clad terrapin cradled his infant daughter within one arm as he draped the other around his wife's waist, embracing her close as she too—returned the one arm embrace around his, while she held her other hand over Masuki's chest as the terrapin child stood in front of both parents.

Comforting eachother, shedding their tears and mourning for their dearly departed relative as the fire burned his body. "C'mon, let's go inside. We can gather some ashes later." Leo whispery assured. Neesa nodded, grasped her daughter's hand as they walked in the cottage, remaining close within assuring embrace.

...one hour later...

Neesa sat outside, carving a wooden box with her dagger as she watched the smoke floated in the air as the fire begun to die down. Unaware of that her husband, stood by in silence.

He softly cleared his throat. She continued carving, ignoring his presence even though she took slight acknowledgement. Kneeling down beside her, twiddled his fingers together and softly breathed. "Not now, Lei."

Leo glanced up to Neesa, with a confused astonishment then said. "I didn't get the chance to say anything."

"I know—and yes, I don't want to talk 'bout it. So please, not now. Kay." Neesa told him, standing up and placed the dagger in place and carried the box in her hand—stepping forward. Leo stood up and reached out for her wrist, gently tugged her back. Neesa glanced back, with an empty glance. "Hey—what's with you?"

"Nothing—just lost my father, for heaven's _sake_." She whispery replied, trying to hold back the tears. Leo sighed softly, reassuring his wife with understanding, assuring gaze—then softly trailing his fingertips against her skin, brushing back the strands of her hair as he cusped her cheek—pulling her close, making their foreheads meet.

"I understand more than you know." He whispered, assuringly. "I will always be here for you, my love."

Sighed softly and replied. "I know."

Parted away, turned on her heel and walked to the mantel—leaving Leo where he stood, as he watched her walk away and collect the ashes. Lightly rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. He too, turned on his heel and walked inside—as Akila was due for a feed, shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile...Neesa collected the ashes in the newly carved box, she had recently created. Closing the box, wiped the back of her hand across her nose—sniffled. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that streamed down.

As she stood up, turned but glared suspiciously—raising her brow. "Who're you? What do you want?" Neesa asked.

"Ahlan ilaha." Merenese greeted. Neesa glared, pretended to misunderstood the greeting. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." Politely brushed past the mysterious hooded wearing women.

"Your name is Neesa Gong, correct?" Aseta inquired.

"How you know that?" Neesa answered, facing the strangers. "We know alot about you, even those that you are still trying to figure." Aseta answered. "Name one." Neesa commanded, folding her arms.

Aseta and Merenese glance eachother then as they were 'bout to answer the question, Neesa turned on her heel again and slowly walked away as Merenese called out.

"Estanna, low." Merenese pleaded. "Eh?" she murmured. "Estanna ilaha." Merenese pleaded. "Now, like I said. I dont understand you. So please, English. I know you can speak English as one of you, already spoke it quite well."

"Ok, we know this has come at a bad time but—_the fate of entire world, depends on you._"

Glaring in spaceless shock then she abruptly breathed. "D-depends—What do you mean, fate of the world?"

"Come with us and we'll show you." Merenese rose her hand. "What 'bout my family? They need me here." Neesa told them, abruptly displaying her concerns.

"If you don't come with us, and I mean _now_—thousands, even billions will be slaughtered or enslaved by the evil queen of darkness."

Raising her brow, suspiciously and discreetly, stepping forward—deeply glared into Merenese's eyes and whispery barked. _"I will not come with you, unless you tell me now. Who is this queen of darkness?" _

"She is—the enemy of your past." Merenese answered, aseta stood by in silence. "That is not good enough." Neesa lowly barked then turned and walked away once again. "Your mother wouldn't want you to turn your back on what was right!" Aseta stated, stepping forward.

Neesa stopped, just as she was only three feet from the door. Turned back and glared the strangers then lowly hissed. "What of you know of my mother?"

"We know that she is Wiccan priestess back in the day and, a child of the moon." Merenese answered, explaining what she knew. "I don't know what you are talking about." Neesa replied.

"You can transform into the blood red wolf—one of the rarest of werewolf lines. One of the most powerful of all. And quite, _vicious_."

Neesa gazed as if she were 'bout to tremble in fear. Her lips trembled abruptly then gaspily breathed. "Y-you're nuts." Resumed walking away, well tried as she was called after.

"Wait!" Aseta called, pleaded. "Wait for what?" neesa answered. Aseta stepped forward, reached for Neesa's hand and placed her own within her palm then whispery replied. "_This."_

Raising her brow, confused—glanced down her hand, opened her fingers and saw the white Nile lily. Raising her glance once more then stammeredly asked. "T-this is—the White Nile lily."

Both nodded.

"I'll come with you—the first rising light of Dawn." Neesa told them. "We shall wait at the river." Merenese answered, softly. "A'right."

"Neesa?"

Turned and glanced towards the door. "Who were you talking to?"

Quickly turned and realised that the two women had disappeared. "No one." She answered, finally. "You ok?" Leo asked. "Yeh, why wouldn't I be?" she answered. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Okay." Leo murmured, draping his arm around her shoulders—pulling her close as they returned inside.

...

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty...**_

_**This is going to be a short book, compared to the others as all, is going to be a fast ride from here. I know another short chappie and slightly confusing as they just lost their father and seems to be—cold. **_

_**What to expect in the next chapter? Well, have to wait and find out. stay tune.**_

_**English/egyptian translations**_

_**Estanna ilaha—wait goddess**_

_**Estanna low—wait please**_

_**Ahlan ilaha—hello goddess**_

_**Until next time...Read and review, tootles **_____


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

_**...in the forest...**_

While Aseta comfortably laid on her soft bedded green, near the warm fire. Her sister, Merenese sat close by, carefully watched over her as she slept—sighed softly, softly smiled upon Aseta then, a bright light caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

Shielding her eyes with her hand while she propped herself with the other, supporting until she finally stood up. Walking towards the light, then it begun to dim—revealing a figure, holding both arms open.

Merenese glanced, uncertain until she walked closer then her eyes widely and filled with warm joyous tears. Calling one name in a soft whisper. "_Ani?"_

Ani didn't response, just a soft warm smile. Merenese returned the smile with ever-growing joy and rushed into Ani's arms, embracing her lover. Her heart fluttered inside, pulling away but kept the embrace intact as she teary gaze. No words exchange, just warm—happy glance.

Placing her own hand upon Ani's as she lovingly cusped her cheek.

"Oh Ani—I have missed you so." Merenese whispered, tearfully. "And I, you—Merenese."

Leaning close, making their foreheads touch—closed their eyes then as Merenese, opened her eyes once more. There was nothing, no one had been in visible view. Looking about from where she stood, sighed with abrupt exhale then returned to the fire and laid by her sister and closed her eyes, until finally fell asleep.

Unaware that she was lovingly caressed by the soft skin of Ani's knuckles, gently trailing across her cheek as she whispered. "I will always be with you, my love."

Tenderly kissed her forehead before disappearing like stardust.

_**...Meanwhile, back in Massachusetts...**_

The siblings had finally drove up the long driveway, up toward the house and parked outside the front porch, rachelle marvelled at the property as she gazed out the window; looking about from where she sat within the car before opening the passager door.

"Well, are we going to go inside or just continue to stare at the house?" Tony curiously insisted, unbuckling his seatbelt and took the key out from the ignition after turning the engine off. Before Rachelle replied she immediately unbuckled herself and hurriedly stepped out of the passager side and rushed to the door, inserted the key in the door and opened it. Not realising that she had forgotten about the security alarm.

"Rachelle! The alarm!" tony called out, shouting.

Glanced back, confused then immediately face-palmed herself and giggled. Quickly entering the security code and grinned toward her brother. "As you were saying?"

Tony gazed back, softly smiled and shrugged lightly. "Always the silly goat" he chuckled. Rachelle replied in protest, immediately placed both hands upon her hips as she strictly stood in dis-satisfying pose. "I am not, a silly goat."

Tony glared up to her, smirked and shrugged again as he walked past her while carrying the luggage inside. Rachelle followed, closing the door behind her as she entered. Placing the luggage down, nearby the staircase and the taller islander man marvelled the house and saw the one room that appealed to him the most. "Oh Wow! The owner of this house, really knows her kitchen."

Rachelle walked in the kitchen and also marvelled the room. "Yeah she sure does." Tony looked back to his sister, curiously glanced. "How do you know the owner of this incredible mansion is a 'she'?"

"Well, to be honest. I only met her once as she saved me from a group of thugs once." Rachelle explained quickly. "Back up, sis. When this happened?" tony immediately replied.

"It happened..." she stopped and sighed as lightly scratched her head before continuing with her story of how she knew the owner. "I was chased down in a dark alley after work and there she was. As heaven were watching over me on the fateful night, she beated them onconscious and tied them up before taking my hand then took me home, before I knew it. She was gone after telling me that one day, she would need of me in return of saving me."

Tony listened in silence as he softly sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, warily then finally stated. "Are you sure that this is not some liberate scam to butcher us or something?"

"If it were, dont you think we would had been whack and locked up in the cellar by now?" Rachelle replied, confirming their safety. "Good point, lets get the bags in the room and settle in shall we?" tony took the bags to the guest's room where they both occupied for the time being until further instructions were given, if there were any.

..._**Meanwhile in the forest of South America...(later that evening)...**_

The warrior/priestess sister's, returned to the river and waited for Neesa to join them as promised. Aseta, sat by the fire as she poked the stick in the flames to ensure it remained lit. Looking up to see her sister's back, as Merenese stood silent. Her hair flew on the gentle breeze of the rainforest wind, not realising that Aseta walked to her side as she had questions of what was or may be bothering her so...

"Sister, what is the matter?" Aseta softly spoke. Merenese continued to gaze into the river, which had calmly flowed endlessly, remained silent. Aseta sighed as she asked once more with more stern tone. "Merenese, please talk to me. What is bothering you?"

No response were heard as Aseta huffed in annoyance, turning around and begun to walk away when Merenese finally answered, softly. "I saw her, Aseta."

Immediately stopped in her tracks as she gazed back and replied. "Saw her? Saw whom?"

"Ani." Merenese softly stated the name of her deceased lover, as a pair of warm tears fell over her cheeks then dropped to the ground beneath her feet. "Ani? When? She was here? What did she say?" Aseta immediately stated in quick astonishment. "Last night—but Ani, said nothing except that she is always with me." Merenese softly replied, as she tried not to cry.

Aseta pulled her sister into her embrace and assuringly hugged her, shushing her. "It's ok, dear sister. You will see her again. But right now, you are needed here. Ani will understand and will patiently wait for you in the afterlife."

"I know she will, I know." Merenese answered, kindly. "Do you think that, this young woman we have discovered is the prophecized goddess that we have to come to seek and in hope of returning to Egypt with us?" Aseta curiously inquired, under wary tone.

"Not sure, but we will know when the high priestess assigns her task to prove that is she, the one." Merenese replied. "We should get some sleep, sister. She will soon come to us." Aseta insisted, as she pulled away and laid down to rest before the rising dawn arose.

Softly smiled agreeably, followed her sister after taking one last gazed to the river and laid down, slowly drifted to sleep. As the sister's slept, a shadow lurked in the tree's canopy-awaiting for the target to submissively merge within view. Taking refuge on the tree's branch whilst sharpening both his sword and dagger, then took a bite out from his fresh piece of meat from the recent hunt when had followed the Edfu sisters through the portal.

_**...back at the cottage, Leo's and Neesa's room...(the following evening)...**_

The blue clad terrapin slept soundly and contented as their daughters slept on the cushion bed close by, and lightly draped his arm around his wife's waist unaware that she were still awake. Propped herself over her folded arm underneath the pillow, looked back to her terrapin husband and to her children. Carefully planned of how she would leave the cottage as she is expected to be elsewhere. Gently removed Leonardo's arm from her waist and quietly dressed in her stealth gear, grabbed her weapons on the way out and left a note.

Disappearing into the shadows of the forest, unaware that she was watched by the imposing shape-shifter; that deviously stood in the doorway of the cottage and smugly smirked as she lowly whispered, chuckling darkly. "Time to play."

...

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-one...**_

_**What to expect in the next chapter? What does the shape-shifter have in mind to begin with the sinister plan? Or is there someone else close by in the forest that undetected to the clan? Wait and see, as a twist is yet to be discovered. Hehehe**_

_**Stay tuned everyone, ;-)**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter twenty-one—Destiny awaits**_

The young red haired, woman travelled through the forest; keeping her word to meet with the two women as they promised to keep their end of the bargain to tell her what she desires to know of whom she is and why.

~meanwhile~

Aseta continued to sit by the fire, irritably bored as she poked the stick in the fire while the wood crackled when she was instructed to be silent. Merenese took her sword out from it's sheath and prepared to defend, sensing they were not alone before realising that neesa were coming to them as promised. "Sister, silence and remain still."

Aseta did as instructed, preparedly grasped her dagger as her battle axe would make unwanted sound if picked up. The bushes ruffled alittle then silence followed, soon as Neesa finally stepped out from hiding and made herself to be presently known.

"If you jump to conclusions of unprovoked attack then you would be killed long time ago as you seem to be at more of training, friend." Neesa stated, folded her arms. Merenese lowered her sword and placed it back in its sheath. "You have decided to come with us, I see." She said, softly smiled. "Shall we go, immediately." Aseta insisted.

Neesa nodded and said softly. "We shall, but my family is not to be brought in the training as I wish them to be safe until my return."

"Where is your family?" Merenese asked, curiously glance whilst raising a concerned brow. "In a cottage in the forest near the river, three miles from here." neesa answered, with a low soft but suspicious tone. "You should have brought them along as you have more enemies that you realise, goddess." Merenese told her, insured her.

"What you mean that I have more enemies then realised?" neesa quickly asked, raising her brow with suspicion. "You have felt thee, lurking about?" Aseta protested gently. "Whom? What are you talking about?" she hissed immediately.

Merenese quickly grabbed her sachet and whistled for the forest spirited horse. "Get on, goddess. Your family is in danger—if we don't rid of her before it is too late as her mission is yet to be accomplished and your mate is the main target." Merenese held her out for Neesa to take as Aseta rode the Black Panther.

Neesa did as she was told when both the stallion and panther ran through the forest back to the cottage in hurry to stop the ritual that the shape shifter has yet to accomplish her task as instructed for the queen of hell.

...

**...back in the cottage...**

While the light forest green skinned terrapin slept, the shape shifter walked into the room that Leonardo occupied. Taking her original form and accomplish the task as instructed by the queen, but had taken the appearance of Neesa so the seduction will not be waned by suspicion. (Or will it?)

Sitting down beside the sleeping terrapin, softly caressed his cheek—waited for him to wake. And when he did, opening his eyes and softly then had lovingly glanced upon the imposter. Immediately pulled her down on the bed and begun softly kissed her lips as he tore away her clothing unaware that he is been seduced by a shape shifting seductress.

"Mmm...make love to me, my love." She murmured softly as she instructed. Leonardo smiled kindly as he nodded and kissed down her neck slowly before entering her eager warmth and slowly but gently thrusted.

Biting her lip softly, closed her eyes as she softly moaned with immense pleasure and desire—whilst tightly held him close but gently caressed her hands over the back of his shoulders before trailing her nails over his shell.

Leonardo enjoyably moaned with pleasure, in sheer bliss as he continue thrust deeper, and faster but gently as he soon reached his climax. Rolled themselves as she were on top the unsuspected terrapin, riding him reluctantly and savagely as she covered his mouth—muffling his moans as he couldn't keep them at bay as she gained speed and stamina, she too reached her climax.

Laying limpness while had panted heavily with an ever-growing smile that had lightly tugged upon his lips as he glanced up, tiredly but satisfied and softly whispered before drifting off to sleep. "I love you, my goddess."

Smirking as she glared down and replied before getting off and leaving the room. "And I love you, my love." Leaving the tired terrapin to rest, unaware of the ritual that he had participated and silently left the cottage unnoticeably then disappeared in the brush of the forest, leaving no possible trace as only a darkly eering laughter was heard that brought the coldest shiver to anyone that may hear.

Neesa sensed the eering, sickening feeling churned in her stomach. "_We're too late_! The whore has accomplished her task." Neesa cried.

"Hurry, palania." Merenese pleaded. The stallion whined as he nodded and galloped through the forest faster while Aseta followed on the panther. The red hair young demi-goddess's eyes narrowed into deathly but also deadly slits as she vanished immediately like smoke, taking her newly companions and allies back to the cottage before storming inside, which had startled the others. "Where—is—_she_?" Neesa infuriately hissed.

"She who?" Elissia replied, stammered and confused. "What is going on, Neesa?"

Angrily hissed as she stormed in the bedroom where her husband slept and immediately felt the piercing betrayal in her heart which she knew deep down in her soul, it was not her mate's fault as he was deceived by the seducer—as she stood in the doorway, the scent was cleverly disguised but she could tell the difference when had soon realised and pieced the pieces together. "Prepare to leave again, as we are once again not safe." Neesa instructed, gently.

"What? We are leaving again? Neesa, what is go—" Mona abruptly stated as she was cut off by Merenese as she stepped in and spoke for neesa before she could begin to answer with her reply. "Do not question the mistress order and just do as told, if you value your family lives." Raphael quickly stood protectively stood before his wife and child, grasping his sai as he narrowed his eyes upon the woman. "One, no one speaks to my woman like that. Second, who're you to give orders as who're you?" he hissed, defensively. "Raph, it is alright." Neesa quickly assured, held her hand mid-air gesturing him to remain calm. "Ilaha." Aseta called, pointing the direction of whence the female shape shifter had disappeared. Before following the trail, softly gazed her brother and quickly said. "The choice is yours, stay or relocate one last time as we are no longer safe."

The red clad-terrapin sighed lowly, growled frustrated as he draped his arm around Mona's waist—agreeably nodded. Mona looked to her mate then to Neesa without hesitation also agreed and quietly prepared for the journey once more. While the others stood around confused and silent, just as Neesa walked out to track down the trail when none then other, Chayton spoke up as he called out to her for halt. "Neesa—wait! You must know the truth." He softly told her, with a soft tone that she could hear the shame within his voice. Narrowing her eyes upon him as she walked towards him and stood sternly over him, waiting for what is to be told. "Speak—Chayton, that if it is your name as I can sense and see right through you—_fiend_." She hissed in his ear as had whispered the word lowly and clear enough to hear as his face whiten in frightened pale glance before replying in stammer.

"M-my t-true name is Irus Olympus. I was sent here to—find the guardian. And d-destroy you before become the great phoenix goddess of Edfu."

Neesa lowly growled as she fastly grasped his throat, lifted him up from the ground and demanded him to reveal his true form. "Reveal your true form, fiend or should I force you to transform?" Hesitantly taking his original form once more as he had, similar liking to her dearly deceased adopted brother. Glared unimpressed as she gazed upon his darken Egyptian features, shoulder-length jet-black dreads that were braided and covered over his face and shoulders slightly as he choked for air, pleading to breathe. "P-please—d-don't! I am unable to b-breathe."

"You are a vampiric shape-shifter. You don't breathe. Where is my sister?" tightening her grasp as the bones begin to slowly splinter within. "I-if y-you k-kill m-me. How w-will this b-bring your sister b-back?" Irus replied, gaspily.

"Ihala." Aseta called gently as she placed her hand over Neesa's shoulder. Looking back to Aseta softly, releasing Irus from her grasp—allowing him to drop and cough for breathe once more. Despite he needed none when received the heel jabbed into his shoulder, instead. Grunted slightly in agony. "Now—answer my question. Where is my sister and your comrade?"

Irus glanced pleadingly, holding her foot as the pain grew excruciating in his shoulder. "She is—" Grunts slightly, receiving the boot pressed deeper. "With the Queen of Egypt. Kauket. And the harlot that seduced your mate had left after stealing his seed; please I beg you, I wish to help you."

"Help?" Merenese recited, suspiciously rose her brow as she unsheathed her dagger and fastly pointed it towards his throat, infuriatingly hissed. "You only seek whatever it is to further your own advances."

"Merenese—stop." Neesa ordered. "Sorry Ilaha." Glaring down upon him with her own deathly slit stare, whispery hissed before sneered as she stood and stepped back. "Should consider yourself, favoured—demon."

Donatello had noticed the commotion as he stood not from the doorway of the cottage and were about to approach Neesa and the two Egyptian warriors when he witnessed the uninvited guest. Aseta quickly turned her eyes to him and rose her hand, gently shaking her head before softly telling Neesa that she will prepare the clan for the move once more. Agreeably nodded before turning back to her interrogation. Aseta walked to Donatello's side as she politely walked past him as he asked for what was happening and whom was the man that Neesa and Merenese interrogating. "Whom is that? And whom are you and the other woman?" Donatello insistently asked.

"There is no time to explain or for introductions. We must move quickly as the evil one, knows what happens before we even begin to make the next step."

"What do you mean by 'the evil one'? Why must we move? What is going on?"

"All answers shall be given and answered when we all at a safer location and under the watchful eye of the sun god, Horus. As only he can give, those of need his protection from the enemy. Until then, must move quickly if you wish to see the light of a new day."

Donatello gasped Shockley as his eyes widen in explainable fear then had immediately did as asked, hurriedly assist his brothers with their children, in the while of waking his eldest brother that seemed to be in a deep sleep.

~Meanwhile~

"What is your purpose of opposing my Sioux brother and assuming to had fooled my judgement?" Neesa lowly growled, demanding for answers. His eyes averted with shame and pleading redemption. "Answer me!" she hissed again, domineering.

The widening fearful gaze pierced her soul as she glared into his eyes, which filled with clear flowing tears. Taking her foot from his shoulder and knelt down before him, as he cowered. Sighed softly all the while, been watched by Merenese—unremorseful and unimpressed with the supposed cowering act. "Tell me, who is the shape-shifter that had seduced and stolen the seed of my mate. And I shall allow you live, in return with everything you know about this Queen."

"The queen is a vampire of hell. She seeks to become more than she is with the help of the blood and power—within the sister that knows she is not a demi-goddess. Tealana...but must also find the guardian to complete the ritual." Irus begun, giving the information he knew.

"You are certain?" she asked, gently. "Yes." Nodding, replying gently. "Ilaha, you seriously do not believe his lies?" Merenese hissed, protesting in discretion and disbelief.

Stood up then looked to Merenese as she replied. "What choice do we have, in order to get my sister back?"

"There is more, Ilaha." Irus spoke, interrupting when received the discerned stares of Merenese. Merenese reluctantly hissed like the insulted hiss of a snake. "You have no right to say that name, fiend as it would had be a shrieking howl in your demonic ears."

"Don't you see there are no dripping blood, visible from my ears?" he replied, instantly gazed back to Merenese which had given her chills in her spine, as her eyes widen and uncertain. "He is right, look." Neesa also glared upon him, whilst gently grasping her forearm.

"It is not possible—it must be a _trick_." Merenese snarled, disbelieving what she is witnessing. "I was promised—by the all mother, if I change my ways and save she before she is fully succumb by thee of darkness—I will be given the reward of redemption for my sins." Irus continued, not moving from where he remained sitting on the ground.

"This is _sacrilege_, Ilaha." Merenese angrily stated, lowly. "Maybe so, but we do not have any other choice. He is afterall—an demon. Keep an eye on him. If he dares to betrays us. _Kill_ him." Neesa replied, giving the postponed instruction. Merenese nodded, agreeably replied. "With _pleasure_, Ilaha."

"B-but I gave you what I knew of the queen. You are going to kill me? Don't kill me as I could be of use to your cause and to get your sister back." Irus cried protesting. "Your end will come, Irus. Just, not today."

Sighed relief but had still felt the desiring pleasure of Merenese. "Think yourself, considered lucky that you will get to see another day."

"This, I shalt not forget as I am grateful."

Raised her brow, bemusedly and unimpressed as still suspicious. Not giving one ounce of belief, her instincts continued to rage red alert despite to easing slowly but remained vigilant.

"We shall see, boy. Get up—the second you betray us, I will enjoy taking pleasure in killing you demon."

Irus gulped harshly as his face paled and followed with no hesitation. Aseta walked out of the cottage, whispered in Neesa's ear of the procession before she stepped aside and allowed the red haired woman to go to her lover's side that was still asleep as she softly gazed upon him, keeping her aching heart silent as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly, gently waking him. Slowly opened his eyes, warmly smiled as he gently cusped her cheek, lovingly.

Softly smiled and lovingly whispered. "Hey beautiful." Replying whispery. "Hey my love, we must go. It is time for training." Leonardo nodded, kissed her nose gently before slowly raising from the bed and gathering his weapons then Masuki as Zahra waited outside with Khan and the three shepherd pups.

"Now, we all ready?" neesa asked. "First, why we must leave yet again?" Elissia protested. "Leave? What on earth is going on, neesa? What is this talk about leaving again?" Leonardo demanded. Neesa gazed towards her husband as just to reply to explain, then suddenly Nahuel spoke up—interrupting and answered the question. "That is because the evil one has stricken as if you had not noticed. One is missing." Nahuel replied, walking out of the bush. Dragging the dead fiend behind him as it burned from the sun. The blue clad terrapin, glared at the burning corpse before looking at neesa, whom was in silence and huffed in a low irritated sigh then turned away. "Lei, please—don't do this. Our family needs you, I need you." Gently placed her hands upon his shoulders as she stood behind him, waiting for a response. "Please Lei, I can't do this without you."

No verbal response was exchanged as she received the gentle grasp upon her shoulder by Merenese. Looked over her shoulder gently, seeing Merenese nod then stepped back as when Leonardo turned and faced Neesa with disappointed gaze. "Will you be leaving alone with those you don't know or are we coming with you?"

"You will be—"Merenese begun as she was stopped by neesa. "I can answer my husband, Merenese. Thankyou."

"My apologies ilaha." Merenese answered, stepping back. "You will be coming with me this time. I can not leave you behind this time. It is too dangerous." Neesa continued gently. He sighed defeatably and pulled his wife close, nuzzling her cheek softly. "We shall talk about this later, ok."

She nodded agreeably and whispery replied. "Yes, if that is what you want." Leonardo nodded, kisses her forehead softly. "I love you my goddess."

"And I love you." Leonardo quickly looked over neesa's shoulder as he heard his little brother's cry of inquisitive outburst was astounded out loud. "Tealana—where is my wife?" Mikey cried, protested as he held Adam in his arms. "I grieve for your loss, my friend but she is taken and possibly gone." Nahuel replied. "No, couldnt be." mikey softly stated almost about to fall upon his knees in shock. "She was just here. How could she be—_gone_?"

"Ihala, we do not have much time, the sun will rise high enough for the portal to open." Merenese assured. "Merenese, my brother is in shock as he didn't know my sister is missing." Neesa told her, upsetly. "I grieve for you, turtle. But that woman is not your wife." Merenese apologetically assured him.

"Who was that, I thought to be my wife?" mikey asked, fighting to keep the angry tone back as he cradled his son. Sighing defeatably, before replying. "A shape-shifter, known as Akeesha." Irus answered ahead of Neesa before she could answer. Aseta punched his jaw, silencing him. "Silence, fiend."

"Aseta, enough." Neesa ordered quickly turned, facing her. Stepping back, nodding as she lowly hissed under her breathe. Irus spat the blood as it dripped, covering his lips. "One hell of a punch for a woman." Irus commented. "Who're you?" mikey hissed angrily, glared down the demonic hybrid. "I am Irus, I too an shape shifter. But I have given my legions to Neesa, to get your wife back in order for my salvation as I was promised by the All mother; Isis."

"Say what again?" Mikey demanded. "Isis. The All mother of Egyptian immortals, giver of life and mistress of dark art of magic." Irus replied.

"The longer we stand here, talking about the gods and whereabouts of tealana. We will be at more danger then what we already are." Merenese interruptive stated. "She is right. We must hurry." Neesa agreeably commented, insistently.

"Where we are to be going?" Donatello asked, holding elissia within his arm. "You will see as we must hurry." Aseta answered whispery softly. "I am coming also dieviata." Nahuel stepped forward as he spoke. "No, you must be here." neesa instructed. "I can help, besides. The shaman of my village, said that I will be needed in your travels as it is not only just your war. It is all of our war." Nahuel explained quickly.

Merenese walked to Nahuel and looked into his dark earth brown eyes, gently grasped his chin as she looked deep into his soul then smiled. "Bring him, he has a destiny to fulfil also. He will be a great use to us, even to you Ilaha."

Neesa chuckled alittle as she already knew that her friend had potential and a destiny to fulfil but would her friend be willing to prepare for the end of his time. Is he prepared to face it when the time comes as it may be sooner than realised. "Come my friend, must leave _immediately_."

"Of course as I have brought three of my best warriors also, dieviata." Nahuel answered, as three men revealed themselves from the forest. Carrying a spear, daggers and hand axes. Neesa smirked proudly as she recited their names one by one.

"Viart, Alejandro and Garrick."

No verbal reply was given as they all nodded as they heard their names in greeting. "Everyone ready?"

Each member of her circle nodded, pulling away from her husband's embrace and gathered the energy to open the portal with the first rays of the sun. Merenese and Aseta smiled softly as they too, called for their animal companions whilst waiting to walk through the golden portal to the location of Benu—the temple of the phoenix.

"Now, walk through quickly as once you stepped in and if become trapped in the portal vortex, you will be lost in-between worlds." Neesa instructed as she led the way, whilst gently grasped both her terrapin husband and daughter's hand as he cradled Akila within his arm. The others obediantly followed through after them.

Soon they walked through the portal, Merenese and Aseta quickly lifted the children upon their camels that waited for their return. "Dieviata, where are we?" Nahuel asked. "We are in the land of the desert kings and queens. In other words, Egypt my friend." Merenese answered, happily to be on her own natural home soil once more.

Nahuel's eyes widen with immediate curiosity but yet suspicious confusion. "The children will ride the camels until we find some more as the journey is long." Aseta kindly insisted and offered, holding the reins to her animal companion. "I wish to ride with my children, for safety precaution." Aseta nodded understandably and assisted Mona up. "Would you do the same, Ilaha?" Merenese inquired curiously. "No, suki is strong enough to balance herself while on the steed's back. And I shall cradle my youngest daughter in the sling I will have on me. Thankyou Merenese."

She nodded. "We better move fast as the sand may turn into a tide soon by night fall." Merenese gently urged, verbally.

Looking up to the high heated sun that hung above, and realised that time was not on their side. "We must hurry as the heat will not be kind." Neesa stated, walking slowly up ahead with her husband and led Hotep gently behind her, as Merenese followed quietly. Aseta led Isis with the younger children upon her hump with mona, also rode with Arilana and Loki while holding them in her embrace.

~four hours later~

The travelling clan finally met with a camel herder. Merenese offered the herder a bag of gold, for seven camels. Which he happily agreed but had given an eighth also. Thanking the man as he politely went about his way.

"I ain't riding that!" Raph protested, folding his arms. "Raphael, you must as the dogs are exhausted and you will have to carry over your lap, just will donatello and elissia. No one will handle the heat as the journey is going to be long." Neesa insisted.

The dark green skinned terrapin, huffed in irritated grunt as he defeatably submissible and finally mounted the camel's hump, grumbling under his breath. Then calmly cradled Duke as he was panting, heavily. Donatello took shadow and elissia cradled Enzo. Shushing enzo gently as he begun to fuss. "What about Zori?" Masuki quickly asked. Neesa smiled gently as her faithful lioness, nodded and closed her eyes as she transformed into a small cat then leaped up to Neesa's lap and curled up in the sling beside Akila.

"Go on, hun. Ride with Masuki." Leonardo insisted, gently. Neesa brushed a kiss across his lips before mounting on the camel and behind masuki as she gently lifted akila and zori over her little head and against her plastron.

They continued on their journey as Merenese and Aseta led the way, whilst also carrying their new animal companions that they had transformed into animals which should be easier for them during the remainder of the journey.

Each one, looked around with astonished amazement. Viart looked around before he curiously asked. "Where in the name of Dieviata are we?

"Welcome to the temple of Benu, my friends." Merenese announced welcomely. "My dieviata, _incredible_." Nahuel commented.

"Come. Must rest as training will be hard and long." Merenese led the way inside as the pyramid priestess's greeted them and showed their quarters. Laying their children down on the bed as laid beside them quietly. Neesa walked out to the open balcony and sighed softly as she prayed in hope for her sister is safe. Feeling the gentle arm grasp of her husband. Holding her from behind, nuzzling her neck softly and lovingly. "Come to bed and rest, love."

"I will—In a moment." Neesa softly replied. "Alright." Leo answered, releasing her waist then returned inside and laid down with their daughters. A pair of warm broken tears covered her cheeks as they fell and land upon her chest within the sweat that had covered her skin.

...

********************************  
...to be continued in chapter 22...

How will she tell her husband that he was tricked by the demonic shape shifting seductress and explain how is it that she stole his seed. How would he react to the information? Could he forgive himself even though this will hurt his wife. Could she forgive him?

Read and review, until next time. Tootles


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

~Following morning~

Leonardo awoke once the first rising of dawn entered the room, both akila and masuki continued sleeping. The loving proud, protective father gazed upon his daughters softly then rolled to his side, to reach over and embrace his wife; only to find that the bed side was empty. Sighed, rolled upon his shell and looked up to the ceiling above him then rose from the bed. Kissed his daughters foreheads as he pulled the light covers over them then ventured to the balcony, curious to find his wife standing and looking out to the horizon. Again, didn't find her in sight. Scratching his head, dreaded with worry as he wondered, concerned for her whereabouts.

Soft knocking reside on the door before it was opened. "I do apologise, kind master but I have brought in fresh fruit." Amaria apologised with a kind, offering glance. Leonardo looked over his shoulder, nodded politely and replied. "Thankyou, but I am not hungry." Resumed gazing out to the horizon from the balcony ledge.

"I can leave them here for your children when they wake." Amaria offered, smiling kindly. "Thankyou, I am curious. Do you know where my wife; neesa has disappeared to?"

"I am sorry, I presume goddess is in training with priestess merenese and aseta." Amaria replied. "I see, please do me a favour." Leo requested. "Of course, master." Amaria answered. "Please stay with my daughters, and where may I go to train?"

"I shall stay with the angels, and the courtyard in the lower catacombs of the pyramid." Amaria gestured. The blue clad terrapin nodded then dressed his elbow, knee and wrist padding then sheathed his twin katanas on his shell, walking out of the room and configured his way to the training courtyard where his wife trained with the two pyramid priestesses.

~courtyard~

Neesa, merenese and aseta strategized and closely observed each other's, body language as they spared and trained. Aseta knelt, holding tightly to the handle of her battle axe as she was tossed across the courtyard, wincing slightly whilst neesa and merenese continued to train. Their practice weapons, clashed and splintered from the intense force as they were met. Neesa grunted as she strongly held her practice sword above her, blocking merenese's blow to her shoulder. Pushing with mere force to break through her defence, in hope to win the spar match but was not aware to be taken from underneath. Neesa had swiftly swept merenese off her feet, making her loose balance then placed a foot over merenese's chest and held the sword toward her face. Panting heavily, covered in hot sweat then retrieved her weapon back, holding her hand out to her friend and aided up to her feet. Patting her shoulder, congratulating the priestess. "You've done well, my friend."

"As have you, goddess." Merenese commented, smiling admirably. Aseta noticed the terrapin close by and smiled, kindly pointed to his direction over her shoulder. "We have audience." Both neesa and merenese, looked to their left, merenese smiled as she looked to neesa and nodded understandably then stepped aside, bowed then walked away. Allowing the red haired woman to retire for the day, aseta followed and looked back for a second then closed her eyes as she softly sighed. Merenese noticed her yearning and sighed understandably as he placed a hand over aseta's shoulder and softly assured her sister. "I know dear sister, I yearn that as well. But we will see them again in heaven." Aseta smiled softly and nodded agreeably. Neesa walked to her husband and placed her free hand upon her hip as she rose alittle. "Hey handsome, girls ok?"

Leo smiled back, nodded as he replied. "Girls are fine, training?" Neesa smirked immediately knew what he was thinking and replied, inviting. "Want to train?" How could he resist when asked. Leo nodded and unsheathed his katanas. Sitting from the far side where both aseta and merenese watched, intrigued to see how this terrapin that she calls her husband, can differ in strength against her.

"Wager on who will this match?" aseta said to her sister. "You're on." Merenese answered, smiling. "Ready, love?" neesa asked, smiling. Leo nodded.

~three hours later~

Aseta and merenese watched as were beginning to become bored with the match. "Three hours, waiting to see whom is the victor." Merenese stated. "Yeah, seems this will go forever." Aseta complained with boredom. "Lets go eat and return to see the match is over?" she continued, merenese nodded agreeing and stood up as she replied. "Hopefully they'd be done by the time we return."

"I hope so as this match seems to be a godly spar. But her mate seems to be only mortal." Merenese observed Leonardo quickly and didn't think of that possibility until her sister stated it could be as such. "Merenese?" aseta called. "Hmm?" merenese replied. "You ok?" aseta asked. Merenese nodded and replied. "Lets go get something to eat." Aseta nodded and followed.

~Few minutes later~

Neesa and Leonardo panted, continued to spare as they were beginning to tire. "Lucky this is only spare match as when in a real battle, may get real bloody." Neesa stated, describing what a battle could be. Pulls his wife to him, smiling and kissed her quickly. "As long we are together and not enemies. I have no worries at all." Leo replied, winks.

Neesa smiled, kissed him back and nodded. "Lets go cheek on the girls." Leo nodded agreeably and sheathed his katanas then walked with his wife, holding her close in his embrace. The priestess sisters returned after having a feed then had missed the verdict of their wager on the spar match just as Aseta blinked then clasped her hands together against one side of her cheek and blushed as she cried. "Aww, how adorable."

Merenese sighed then huffed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, adorable. Wanted to see who is stronger." Aseta reached out and grasped her shoulder, smiling assuring her. "We may still yet to see the goddess's strength. And we shall be rewarded with our heaven that we've waited for so long."

"Maybe." Merenese answered, taking out the pendant her lover gave before she was taken. "Merenese?" aseta called. Merenese didn't answer, continued to gaze upon the pendant. Aseta knew instantly and sighed. Releasing her shoulder, leaving merenese to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, the loving parents stood in the doorway; watching their daughters happily played and ate the fruit that was left for them. Leo embraced his wife as he stood behind her, neesa placed her hands over his arms. The girls giggled, happily ate the grapes and played hand puppets. "I wonder where is mum and dad?" Akila wondered. "They could be training." Masuki replied. "Want to go find them?" akila asked, smiling. "I like to but I don't think we should." Masuki answered, worried.

Leo whispered in her ear and neesa chuckled, turned around slightly and smiled. "You are incredible and naughty." Leo blushed, smiled back and nuzzled her neck. "Mum, dad where have you been?" both girls asked as they ran to them. "Just in the courtyard. Hope you didn't give our friends no trouble I hope."

Both nodded and smiled. "No, we were good."

Viart, alejandro and Garrick trained til their muscles were too tight to move. Panted heavily as they sparred, and practiced their weapons techniques as they were watched by the temple priestesses. Garrick was the first to noticed as he looked over his shoulder, smiled to the priestess in the far left. Giving her a small smile, she closed her eyes and averted her head slightly to the left. Looking away, showing no interest while her priestess sisters continued to watch but presented an pretence glance. Garrick sighed in disappointment and frustration, continued training when viart looked over to the same priestess interest and was given a similar glance. He smiled, his heart beated with excitement and endurance whilst he continued to trained. Defeating his companions in training then walked over to the lovely woman, introducing himself. "My, hello. I am Viart River."

Smiling politely as he waited for a answer, sharing a deepening glance. Smiling back and finally answered. "Hello, I am Asaria."

"Asaria? Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Viart commented, smiling flirteously. "And your name, unusual for warrior from the west." She replied, commenting admirably. "Well, I uh. I am one of a few great warriors where I come from." Viart blushed, smiling. "I see." Asaria smiled, walking away. Viart bopped himself in the forehead as he muttered to himself, self punishing then asaria chuckled as she invited him to join her. "Pardon?"

"Would you like to join me, viart?" she smiled, waiting. Viart smiled back and followed fast like a love sick puppy and looked back to Garrick and alejandro; giving the thumbs up. Both alejandro and Garrick watched in disbelief and defeat as they wondered, how viart always managed to sweep up the girls when acting goofy. "Heh, darn viart. He only has to be goofy and poof, just like that; gets the girl." Garrick whined, grumply folded his arms. "Oh come on, Garrick. You try too hard at times, my friend." Alejandro stated, placing his arm over garricks shoulders. "Yeah, how is it viart acts goofy and still manages to get picked?"

"May be you should ask him that question." Alejandro encouraged.

(*Warning* described sex scene. Described sexual transformation intake.)

Meanwhile back in kauket's private chambers, tealana was deviously manipulated to be the Egyptian vampiric queen. Taking a long, hot bath as she relaxed and enjoyed the steams of the hot spring. Kauket, disrobed and joined her founded mate in the spring. Erotically admired tealana's overly sized bosom and gently caressed, arousing her nipples. Tealana moaned softly, arched her breast in kauket's palm for the caressing touch. "Mmmm, my love. I have something for you to enjoy as I am able to transform myself into." Kauket blushed, smiled erotically as she paused then nodded whence tealana finished her sentence. "You are able to transform yourself into a man, I presume?"

Kauket smiled and transformed herself into a male physique. Her own clitoris grew into a pulsing thick member then lowered to tealana's womanhood, opening her thighs and kissed her clitoris softly, making tealana softly moan and quiver in pleasure. Gently ran her fingers through kauket's braids and wrapped her legs around kauket's shoulders. Kauket rose from the water, kissed her deeply and embraced her close, tightly. Deeply making love to tealana, driving herself into tealana's hungry vulva as the walls tightened to the sensation of the pulsing thrusting.

Kauket and tealana mated for over more then three hours, and bitten each other's shoulders and neck. Drinking and sharing blood as they savagely mated. Panted heavily, exhaled with satisfaction and pleasure. Kauket whispered in tealana's ear, little nothings which enticed her to desire more.

Covered in blood, both eachothers and their blood slaves as they laid exhausted, physically and embraced eachother, tightly. "I have missed that." Kauket commented, smiling. "How long has it been?" tealana wondered. "It has been five millennia."

"Five millennia?" tealana gasped. Kauket nodded. "We've been separated for five millennia?"

"Yes we have. But I have you back now and we shall rule the world, together."

"I should know how I came to be first then continue from there." Kauket nodded, standing up and offered her hand to assist tealana to her feet. "Destiny awaits then, my love." Robing her with a clean clothes, and dressed shortly after then walked down the corridor together to the oracle's chambers. Meanwhile; the oracle sat, knew that she will be asked of her services while she waited for the queen to return as she smugly chuckled to herself once sent her slave to the pyramid of Benu and Horus.

Continued in chapter 23

R&amp;R


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The oracle prepared for the séance, burning incense and candles. The doors opened, rose her head up as she smirked, smugly and greeted without turning to face her visitors. "Welcome, queen kauket. What honor do I owe for this visit this evening?"

"Oracle, we have come for your assistance and wish of your services." Kauket replied. Tealana remained silent as she looked around the room, curiously and yet hoped to have a memory flashback as she was told but apparently nothing has surfaced. The oracle turned around, faced them then invited both to sit within the circle. Obediently sat in the circle as the oracle walked around them and chanted incantations while burning sage to smudge them and their surrounding bodies to explore their intentional selves and past lives.

Once the smudging was completed, the ritual immediately begun with connecting with their spirits. "This shall only take a second to connect with your spirit in to begin with your past." Oracle explained. Kauket smiled and tealana nodded, waiting to travel through the dreamscape. "Are you ready to see whom you were, mistress?" oracle asked, holding a bowl of foul substance. Tealana nodded as she took the bowl and replied. "Yes I _am_."

"Drink, child." Oracle suggested. Kauket smiled as she sat beside her, watching. Tealana drank the substance, once had consumed all she released a exhaling relief. And grunted abit from the after taste then handed the bowl over as she stated. "Nothing is happening."

"It will child, just wait. Not all goes as expected once have drank the potion." Oracle replied taking the bowl. Tealana paused as she tried to reply and threw her head back as her eyes turned white, then she immediately saw a blinding light that appeared to be so beautiful that only the heavens would present. Reaching out to it, as she fell to the ground beneath her with a hard thud and earth crumbled around her. Pushing herself up to her feet and looked around, seeing nothing but endless darkness and death. Countless bodies of mutilation and blood drained.

A horse neighed loudly as it was driven to gallop from behind, with a roar of a faceless rider that swung his axe towards her neck, decapitating clean from her body as a shrieking cry followed, calling the name of thee was slain. The rider groaned in pain and grunted in agony as he was fed upon by cobra soldiers, tearing him limb by limb then footsteps approached her as cradled in the arms of thee that wore a golden armour but covered in blood. Tears fell and covered her cheeks as she withered away.

Then suddenly, darkness revealed itself again and another time was seen. Standing by the rails of the balcony, and embraced gently by another; taller and somewhat appeared to be masculine but was another woman. Holding her, as they watched over the burning flames of the kingdom. Kissing her neck, softly whispered. "The world is our _oyster_. And all shall bow to _us_."

Turning around, draping her arms around the neck of her lover. Smiling her smug smirk as she replied. "As long I am with you. The world is paradise, kauket."

Standing in the shadows, watching the couple embrace and gasped when seeing the face of herself, smiling back as like a reflection. Tealana tilted her head slightly and so did the queen but continued to smirk. Once again, darkness revealed and time faltered, seeing a woman standing in the centre of virginal blood. Bathing in the blood, then another approached her. Dipped down as her neck was fed upon and allowed to drown in the pool. A incantation was recited then the blood crept up the walls, creating the vampiric symbol. Just as she was about to witness the rebirth of queen, tealana gasped for breathe once return to her body and took breathe once more.

"My love what did you see?" kauket asked. "I saw…" tealana answered, pausing for moment as she was encouraged to continued. "I saw the rebirth of a queen that was not I or you." Looking at the woman before them, that sat and smirked deviously. As she tealana continued in soft whisper. "It was _you_." Kauket looked to oracle and demanded answers. "What does she mean? Explain yourself."

"I did warn you that these past travels to discover whom you were, is not easy to determine the right prospective of truth." Oracle explained. "That is not what I asked." Kauket hissed. "It could be that she may not be the queen you seek, my liege." Oracle answered.

Kauket hissed with frustration and anger. "Do it again."

"Wait til morrow and we shall try again. At the high rising blood moon." Oracle instructed. "No, do it now. I command you." Kauket ordered. "Kauket, leave this til morrow." Tealana asked as she grasped kaukets forearm. "Be ready for the morrow as we will return." Kauket told oracle.

Kauket gritted her teeth slightly, with a low growl deep in her throat. Helping tealana to her feet as she felt drained and distraught, grasping onto kauket's forearm but suddenly, flashes of pure loving memories flooded her mind. Trembling in her knees as she slightly dropped to the floor, kauket realised this sorcery and glared to the oracle without hesitation had fetch the potion to further control and manipulate tealana until the ritual of regaining her queen she seeked will return.

Once consumed the potion, lost consciousness and immediately scooped up in the arms of the Anpu soldier then taken to her private chambers as kauket remained back, slapped the oracle's cheek harshly, splitting her lower lip. Oracle chuckled, looked to kauket and wiped the blood from her mouth and chin. "Your hold over that girl, is waning queen kauket."

"You will find a way to bring my mate back from the underworld or it will be your life that'll be forfeit. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" kauket hissed, orderly. "Crystal, queen. Forgive me, I shall make a new batch of the potion until the ritual is complete to bring back, your beloved co-queen."

"Good, get to work. I expect news before the full moon." Kauket ordered, leaving the room. And followed by her jackal soldiers. Oracle growled lowly and clenched her fist tightly. "Your demise is soon coming, kauket. If only you knew that Queen's resurrection will be followed by the king of hell. As there is no room for you."

*********************  
~to be continued in chapter 24

Read and review tootles


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The slave travelled to the pyramid on her camel, carrying vital request and precious message to give to the enemies of Kauket's seer. Instead of having the slave to spy on them, was sent to give information and warned them.

The young family, happily gathered in the courtyard as they marvelled the craftsmanship of the surroundings, watching over them from the balcony was the pyramid's high priestess's. Tetisheri and rashida. "To see her happy is always good, don't you think?" rashida commented, looking to tetisheri, waiting for a reply. Softly sighed then finally answered. "Yes, but she must face her destiny as the fate of the world is at peril."

Looking back to neesa and her happy family, happily playing and laughing as others joined in. Their pets ran to them and bark, mewed as they surrounded them with the rest of the clan. "This is what we are fighting for." Tetisheri pointed out. Rashida nodded agreeably. "Yes, _family_."

"Come rashida it is time, for dear neesa to face her tasks and prove if she is worthy." Rashida nodded then looked down to neesa as she smiled, laughed and played happily with her family before following her co-priestess. The red haired woman, smiled as she laughed with her children and terrapin husband just as when she noticed the priestess's approached them. Gently grasped masuki's hand while akila draped her tiny arms around her father's neck, gently cradled in his strong arms. "It is time for the tests, neesa." Tetisheri told her, gently.

Nodding slowly, then kissed her family before she followed the priestess's to the secret chambers below in the pyramid. "It is best you and the young children, stay in the room until neesa returns." Rashida suggested, Leo nodded agreeably and did as suggested.

****  
Neesa changed into fitting clothing that would not get caught or tear whilst on her journey. Tetisheri waited patiently as she walked in the room finally and said. "You will not need many weapons, neesa as this is tests of the immortals."

"What am I expected to take with me?" she asked, raising her eye ridge curious to the answer which will be given to her question. "Just your sword." Tetisheri replied, paused for a moment then handed a key. "Use this, as there is other weapons waiting when you begin your task." She added.

Taking the key, then lightly bit her lower lip and said requesting. "Keep my family safe until I come back." Tetisheri nodded and led neesa to the lower chambers of the pyramid. Tetisheri stood back as neesa was approached by the guardians of the pyramid and respectfully bowed, then stepped aside allowing her to walk through the corridors where the obstacles of her most greatest challenges awaits.

"Good luck, neesa."

****  
"Oji." Masuki's called as she looked up to her father while akila slept within his embrace. Looking down to her with a soft smile and softly answered her. "Yes, suki."

"Where is mama?" she asked, her eyes softly gazed him with wanting for an embrace of affection. "Mama, had to go training." He answered. "What training, oji?" she asked, curiously. Leo sighed, pulling her to his plastron and hugging her gently then said. "Mama is doing a special kind of training. Mama will be back, soon." Hugging her father back and curled up in a tight ball within his embrace. Kissed her little head then looked up, exhaled softly.

Few seconds later as both girls slept in their protective embrace of their father, the red clad terrapin walked in the room and noticed that his brother with his two nieces were a fast asleep. Taking the mink blanket from the bed and covered them. Gently brushed his knuckles over akila's cheeks then placed his hand over masuki's head. Neither scurried or moved from the gentle touch of their uncle as he stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Rashida stood close by, her hands folded over each other as were held just slightly over her abdomen. "Your brother has been marked."

His eye ridge rose slightly, with immediate concern and fear as he mouth moved to speak the words of inquiry to what has been said. "Marked? What do you mean lady?" Rashida slowly walked to him, then leaned in toward his ear and answered whispery. "Let me show you." Looking to the woman and followed.

Opening the door to the secret room where all prophecies and histories of their culture were recorded. Looking to the strange symbols and hieroglyphs on the walls. "I don't understand these."

"_Try_." Rashida smiled, holding her hand to him. "_Try. Your family needs you more than ever."_ His eyes widen, no words were spoken as only a soft exhaling gasp escaped his lips then looked up to the walls as he tried to read them. Rashida held his hand once he grasped hers, and with a wave of her free hand had opened a doorway to the past. Looking to him once more and whispered softly. _"Come, hamato raphael. Come."_

He followed in the doorway of blinding bright light. Shielding his eyes as he couldn't see then finally, the light faded. Sounds of children running around, playing happily as their mothers smiled and watched their children play while they washed their clothing in the nearby well. "Where am i?" Raphael asked, looking around confused but yet, admired the scenery around him. "This is what would had if it weren't tainted by the webbing of evil." Rashida told him, continued to gaze into the happy families. The red clad terrapin took a step forward and continued to look around himself as he was astounded to what he had seen and was not aware what he is going to see in a mere moment. "Are you ready to see what had caused the chaos?"

He nodded. The scenery changed to where the murder of the pharaoh took place. "Remember raphael. This is the past." Rashida assured him. The red clad terrapin didn't hear her at first as he was fixated onto the scenery around them. Then he gazed to her as she placed a hand unto his shoulder, with the assurance of her grasp she repeated what she told him a moment before. "Remember raphael. This is the past." He nodded and continued watching as the events revealed and unfolded before them.

Standing as ghostly figures whilst they watched, a striking beautiful and yet poisonous appearing woman fought with a man that appeared underestimated as to be contented and quiet. But his sheer strength had inspired raphael, as he admired the old man and it had seem familiar to him. All too familiar but told himself that it couldn't be as it has to be a coincidence. Then finally he saw a small child that had ran into the throne room where had distracted the pharaoh and thus gave the invader to attack from behind.

"No! Don't do that! Run kid!" raphael shouted. "They unable to hear us remember raphael, this is the past." Rashida told him once more. Hot tears streamed down his terrapin cheeks as he witnessed the event unfold, as the pharaoh was slain in front of the prince that tried to avenge his father only to struck hard away, across the room until he had met the stone pillar.

The scenery changed soon as the prince was collected by the guardian of edfu and swiftly disappeared in the shadows and the woman was left to die as she was stabbed by another guardian. Then fled with the small child, dug his fingers in the back of his rescuer and protector whilst reaching out and shouted his father's name that laid on the floor in the pool of his blood. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, continued to call out for his father and saw him weakly smile before finally passing on. As they watched on, raphael couldn't stop his own hot fresh tears from falling as they consumed his face, collapsing to his knees then turned slightly as he felt a warm but petite hand grasped his shoulder, reassuring him then the memory faded. Taking them back to the present. In the room of the pyramid.

****  
"Now you see as why you must succeed in doing what there is to be done in keeping your family safe?" rashida asked the red clad terrapin as he looked up to her, from his kneeling position. "Why me? Why should I only carry the burden alone when we take care of eachother." He answered, explaining that the responsibility of protecting eachother is more vital and important. Rashida smiled and agreeably replied. "True but in some cases, one carries more than the others."

"Come, you must be famished." Rashida invited and led the way out as he followed, but looked back for a moment then resumed walking after the priestess.

****  
to be continued in chapter 25

Read and review tootles


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The ever curious and ever searching warrior walked through the tunnels as she was led by two taller, slender muscular guardians. Exchanged no words, or converse any questions as she looked around herself as she followed through. Felt a deep familiarity to the hieroglyph's on the walls, but unable to read or translate them in proper accuracy. Holding the torch that she had carried slightly higher above herself, trying to read them then was approached by the guardian. "Must keep moving, goddess."

At first she ignored him, and placed her hand onto the wall then a vision engulfed her mind as the guardian spoke to her once more. Seeing the end. Multiple and endless fires, endless screams that ended in bloody silence. Standing in the very centre of the terrifying carnage as she witnessed all commencing around her, turned around as a horse approached in fast pace with the rider upon its back. Swinging a blood covered axe as a loud roar followed, and before she could scream as the weapon was driven to meet her flesh; all went black and then suddenly gasped. Breathing heavily, sweat pearled over then ran down forehead and cheeks. "Are you alright?" he asked. Stuttered in breathless reply. "I-I saw the _end_. The end of the _world_."

"That is not what is written here to be _exact_ but if it does come to pass, as it will happen if not stopped. Come, it is time." He replied, led her further down the pyramid where her tasks awaited.

****  
After walking down three levels of stairs, finally reached the door where the hidden being known to be the task master dwelled and waited. The guardians remained standing by the staircase as one, pointed to the direction of where neesa should continue while the other still and silent. "Through that door, is where you shall find the task master. Only he will say otherwise if you are ready or not."

"Ready for what?" neesa asked, raising her eye ridge. "That is what the task master to answer." He replied, kneeling on one knee and bowed his head as his co-guardian did the same, following and said unison. "Good luck, you will need it."

Without a further word, turned on her heel then continued to the door and placed her hand on the stone door, gently pushed it then finally it opened. The light shined through the doorway, making a shape of the entrance as she stood in the centre. Slowly stepped inside, looked around the darkness and as the door closed behind her. Torches were alight, one after the other until the room was finally lit and revealed the centre, where a old man sat quietly and before a stone statue of the phoenix rising over above a stone figure that appeared to be a woman with the fire flickering around her feet.

Walking towards the man and the mantle, before she could speak. The man introduced himself and invited her to kneel before him. "I have been waiting, Neesa swiftstone-Hamato. Please, kneel or sit down. I am Menes. The pyramid protector." Neesa did as she was told, knelt before him and asked him as she was interrupted quickly. "How did you—"

"I know all as I am the pyramid protector and acquired to know these things as I am destined to test you in your trials." Menes explained, looking up to her with a smile. A pearl of sweat ran down her forehead as she was becoming uneasy and for the first time in her life, she felt intimidated and out of place. "It is quite alright." The task master assured her. "You are safe and it is alright to feel intimidated as this is a unfamiliar territory for you."

Breathing alittle heavier, her chest rose then lowered with each breathe as her sense of panic and loss of understanding was beginning to distinct from her very being then she had fainted. Menes sighed, understandably as he knew that was a lot to take in. Slowly stood up and then walked to her side, knelt down and touched the floor beneath her. A stretcher had formed underneath and carried by two strong loyal jackals, carried her to the bed within the room and allowed her to lay, soundly then disappeared as he returned back to his seating by the mantle and begun praying. Until she awoke when ready.

****  
Short time afterwards, neesa had awoken and looked around. "Where am i?" she asked. "You are in the realm of astral plane." A voice told her. Immediately reached for her sides where she kept her weapons than had realised that she was defenceless. "Looking for these?" the weapons appeared before her then disappeared as she tried to grasp them. Then suddenly the scenery around her had changed.

Seeing herself as a toddler, playing with her sister in the lake under the watchful eye of her mother. But the problem was, neesa didn't recognise her sister as a toddler only when she and tealana were little girls (aged 6). Ever curious and continued to watch as the events unfolded, but the happy scene were not to last. The dark cold cloud wavered and all changed.

Seeing herself, her sister and the woman she didn't recognise as to be her mother had changed. Over shadowed and only their eyes shined. Brightly like crimson blood red rubies with the loud cladding sound of the thunder that had stricken behind them. Followed by screams and pleas of everlasting terror for remorse or rescue went in the silence of dark veiled curtains. None was heard, she cried in horror as she watched, and Menes leaned in close and whispered. "You know this isn't what you are destined to be. Search inside yourself." Then faded away.

Closed her eyes and breathed in deeply then opened them once again as she said out loud. "This is not REAL!" Everything she saw, faded like sands of dust followed by a dark void. Slowly walked at first then begun to run as her name was called in endless echoes. "Neesa…Neesa. Help us!"

Endless lines of faces that she saved, or couldn't save cried her name. Soon she arrived to the end of the dark long tunnel or dark void, a red door appeared. Opening it and entered. A bright light had blinded her for a few seconds then finally lifted as the door closed and disappeared behind her. "Now where the hell am i?" she asked. "What does this got to do with the tests, menes?"

"Menes?" a voice cackled insanely. "Who's menes?" another mocked and laughed. Neesa prepared herself for the next part of the test and stood her ground, ignoring the insanity that could reside in this whatever it was that she had entered. "Show yourself!" she ordered. "Show yourself." The voices repeated, mocking her. "I said reveal yourselves." She commanded once again. The voices mocked and laughed, repeating every order until neesa remained silent and smirked, playing the game. "Oh well, I guess no body is here to play." The voices had silenced for a moment then spoke. "WE are here to play, mistress. What is that you command?"

"I command that you reveal yourselves."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" one said. "You may not like what you see." Another said. "I ask you to reveal yourselves." Neesa commanded once again and waited as she turned around and faced two small ginger curly haired girls. "You are just girls."

Both smirked and invited her closer. "Look closer, miss." Neesa did as she was instructed and what she saw was not, had expected. Hot tears streamed down her face. "You're my _daughters_."

They giggled and said. "Wrong again." Their appearances melted away and their true forms were revealed. "We are something that you created so many years ago. Why did you leave us?" neesa crawled backwards as she was afraid then searched for something to slay the beasts as they tried to devour her soul. Menes watched from the sideline and knew that she was in need of much learning and training. Sending a dagger to her side, she immediately reached and grabbed it, then drove through the throats of the beast and disappeared.

Her breathing grew heavy and raspy. Pearls of sweat streamed down her temples, pushing herself to stand but had fell through a hole of darkness. Then splashed in a hot pool of wet substance, rose up for air and wiped the substance from her eyes. "Neesa." A familiar voice called.

Looking to her right and she saw Leonardo standing with his arms wide open. "Leo?" she raspily replied. He nodded and continued. "Come to me, my love. Come to me."

Neesa wasn't sure that she was seeing before her, was actually the husband she knew. Something told her different. "No, you are not my husband." His face sadden and tears fell. "How could you say that?" he said, sadly. Neesa was still not convinced. "You are not my husband. Reveal yourself." She ordered.

The imposter walked closer and sighed, before he grasped her throat and his true form begun to reveal. "You will never be the one. You are going to destroy us all." His teeth grew long and sharp. "I am going to feast on your blood."

She gasped for air and fought her hardest to escape his grasp, using the dagger she grasped and drove through his jugular. The beast roared and released her as he choked on his blood. Menes watched on, commented mentally. "She just may be the goddess, the world has waited for. But still has much to face."

*****  
to be continued in chapter 26


End file.
